La nuit n'est pas si triste
by Debbie-the-Fairy
Summary: Un an plus tard, dans le nouvel Opéra reconstruit, Christine et Raoul se mari sous le regard de tous les anciens habitués, donc Erik... Un nouveau personnage arrive... Camélia.
1. Le cauchemard de la Carlotta

**Note de l'auteure : Cette fic est un mélange du livre et du film le fantôme de l'Opéra. ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous retrouvé un peu des deux éléments dans cette histoire.**

**Ps: J'ai tenté de corriger le plus possible mes fautes d'orthographes alors si vous voyez que j'en fait beaucoup d'autre, prévenez moi! Merci!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le cauchemar de la Carlotta**  
- Je vous déclare mari et femme!

Le prêtre venait ainsi de scellé leurs deux cœurs et leurs deux âmes à jamais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépares. En l'honneur du mariage de leur second fils, le comte et la comtesse Chagny avaient fait reconstruire le fameux opéra populaire, tâche qui ne prit qu'un ans et demi seulement et ce malgré l'ampleur des dégâts causé par le fantôme de l'opéra. Ce curieux cadeaux de mariage allait permettre à la jeune cantatrice Christine et aux autres membres du personnelle, soit les deux anciens directeurs, Mme Giry et sa fille Meg et bien entendu la grande Carlotta, éternelle rivale de Christine, de reprendre leur carrière. C'est ainsi qu'après la remise à neuf de l'opéra nos deux éternels tourtereaux ce marièrent dans l'enceinte même du théâtre qui les avaient réunis sous les regards des nobles et des anciens habitués de l'opéra. Évidemment, l'opéra n'étend rien sans son célèbre fantôme, il va sans dire que celui-ci était revenu entre ses murs dans la plus grande discrétion toute fois. C'est ainsi que cacher dans l'ombre il assista le cœur en charpie au mariage de sa précieuse Christine et de ce chien de Raoul. Nombres de fois il aurait voulut sortir son lasso pour étrangler ce manant qui lui avait volé sont seul amour, mais il du s'y résigner! Après tous, il aurait beau tué tous les Raoul du monde, cela ne lui ramènerait point sa douce et bien au contraire ne ferait que l'éloigner d'avantage. Ne pouvant plus supporter la torture que lui procurait le spectacle il retourna à ses ténèbres résistant à ses envies de meurtre et de suicide.

Dans l'assistance, une autre personne regardait elle aussi le mariage d'un mauvais œil et n'en pouvant plus décida elle aussi de s'éclipser discrètement suivit de près par sa horde de domestiques et ses deux toutous adorés. La Carlotta était dans tous ses états et, arriver à sa chambre d'hôtel de la rue du Faubourg-Saint-Honoré, elle ce mit à tout démolir! Comme cette salle petite chipie pouvait-elle être heureuse à ce point! DE QUEL DROIT pouvait elle être plus heureuse qu'elle! Elle détestait Christine! Ce n'était pas assez qu'elle épouse un vicomte il fallait en plus qu'elle lui vole sont titre de grande diva de l'opéra populaire! Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela! Elle qui avait tous donné pour son publiques! Mais plus que tous, celui qu'elle détestait, celui pour qui elle ce réveillait la nuit pour mieux maudire, celui qu'elle détestait même davantage que Christine, c'était le fantôme! Cet être immonde venu tout droit de l'enfer pour voler la vie de son bien aimé, son seul amour et lui avait causé tant de tord…..elle lui souhaitait d'avoir brûler avec l'ancien opéra! Puis, par inadvertance, elle fit tomber un magnifique bibelot représentant une dame d'une grande beauté, souvenir d'enfance. Elle ce mit à hurler de plus belle de rage et de tristesse, même en penser ce monstre le portait du tord! Elle ce pencha pour ramasser les morceaux du précieux bibelot, des larmes de colère débordant de ses yeux.

- Qué pourrait-il m'arriver dé pire! S'exclama-t-elle de son accent espagnol(je met des (é) car c'est comme sa qu'elle le prononce).

Au même moment, comme pour lui répondre, on cogna timidement à la porte.

- QUOI! Hurla-t-elle

- Navré de vous dérangez madame….. Répondit timidement Perle sa domestique en entrant sur la pointe de pied comme une petite sourit qui voudrait éviter d'attirer l'attention d'un chat féroce et affamé….. Il y a pour vous une missive des plus importante qui vient d'arriver.

Carlotta s'empara de la missive brusquement et ce mit à lire. Soudain elle devient pâle comme la mort et perdit connaissance. La pauvre domestique paniquée se mit à hurler pour qu'on appelle rapidement un médecin pour sa maîtresse. S'en fut trop pour ses nerfs! La Carlotta venait de perdre son père et d'hériter de la garde d'un fantôme qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis 5 ans.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Christine était heureuse et fraîche comme une rose! Elle revenait d'un mois merveilleux de lune de miel avec son tendre Raoul et maintenant elle rentrait prête à répéter pour le tous premier spectacle donner en l'honneur de la réouverture de l'opéra. Mais il restait que depuis les fameux événement du « Fantôme de l'Opéra » elle était toujours très nerveuse quand à l'idée de retourner à l'opéra mais Raoul la rassurait en lui disant que quoi qu'il arrive il resterait toujours près d'elle et que de plus Erik était loin.

- Nous Sommes arriver! S'exclama Raoul enchanté.

- Christine releva la tête et remarqua que comme son époux le faisait remarquer, ils étaient devant les portes de l'opéra.

Le portier vient ouvrir la porte et aida Christine à descendre de la carriole. À peine avait t'elle posée un pied à terre qu'une voix familière l'appela.

- Christine! S'exclama Meg en sautant au coup de celle-ci. Comme tu m'as manqué!

- Tu m'as manqué aussi!

- Si tu savais tous ce qui c'est passé pendant ton absence!

- Allons! Nous ne somme partie qu'un mois, qu'as t'il bien pu arriver pendant ce temps là!

- Le père de la Carlotta est décédé!

- Au mon dieu! La pauvre elle doit être dans tous ses états!

- Tu l'as dit! Mais ce n'est pas tout!

Elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur suivit de près par Raoul qui portait des valises aider par l'un des portiers de l'opéra. Une fois à l'intérieur on pouvait voir les pauvres domestiques courir à droite et à gauche et les deux directeurs tentant tant bien que mal de calme une Carlotta hystérique.

- CÉ SALE PÉTIT MONSTRE VAS ARRIVER D'UN INSTANT À L'AUTRE! ET VOUS MÉ DÉMANDER DÉ MÉ CALMER! (Je vous rappelle juste comme sa que les « é » dans cette phrase ne sont pas des fautes, c'est son accent.)

- Enfin! Bella dona! Gémissait monsieur Firmin. Inutile de vous mettre Dans un tel état pour si peu…

- COMMEN OSEZ VOUS MÉ DIRE CELA! ELLE NÉ FAIT QUÉ MÉ CAUSER DES ENNUIS DÉPUIS LÉ JOURS DÉ SA NAISSANCE! C'EST LÉ DIABLE QU'ON MÉ DÉMANDE D'ÉLEVER!

- PRIMA DONA! Gémissait de plus belle les deux directeurs.

- Mais de qui parle t'elle demanda Raoul agacer par les cris perçant de la diva.

- De sa sœur! S'exclama Meg amusé.

- QUOI! S'exclamèrent Christine et Raoul. Carlotta à une sœur.

- Oui! Continua Meg. Une petite sœur d'environ 9 ans si j'ai bien comprit! La mère de Carlotta est décédée en accouchant d'elle, je crois qu'elle ne lui a pas pardonné. Si j'ai bien comprit elle ne ce sont pas vue depuis 5 ans et elle doit arriver aujourd'hui! C'est pour cela que les domestiques sont si pressés! Carlotta à beau ne pas apprécier sa sœur, elle veut quand même l'impressionner. Que voulez-vous! Carlotta restera toujours Carlotta.

- Pauvre enfant! Ce faire détester ainsi par sa sœur c'est horrible. Soupira Christine la mine triste.

- La sœur de la Carlotta……murmura Raoul qui était comme pétrifier sur place en imaginant Carlotta en miniature….déjà une c'était pénible, deux le supporterait-t-il!

- Comment S'appelle-t-elle? Demanda Christine sans prêter attention à la réaction de son époux.

- Camélia!

Dans un coin de la salle cacher dans l'ombre il regardait la scène. Christine venait d'arriver plus belle que jamais dans une élégante robe bleu pâle et à l'entendre, elle était toujours aussi généreuse qu'elle l'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Par contre Raoul avait l'air encore plus bête que jamais. On aurait dit un poison sur l'étalage du marcher qui répétait sans cesse…la sœur de la Carlotta….. Bien sur en apprenant la nouvelle il y a un mois il était tout aussi surprit que lui, mais il n'avait le souvenir d'être resté bêtement figer avec une tête de truite pendant de longue minute. Vraiment qu'es ce que Christine pouvait trouver à un minable pareil? Mordiou! Plus sa allait et plus il y avait des incapables qui remplissait son théâtre. Au moins il pourrait bien s'amuser à embêter le modèle réduit de la Carlotta.

Tout à coup, une Carriole s'arrêta devant l'opéra et tous s'immobilisèrent. Un homme grand et costo, les cheveux blond coupé très court, une mâchoire forte, de large épaule, un œil bleu et un œil de vers où était graver une encre de bateau et habiller comme un marin sortit et regarda les alentours d'un air sévère. Puis, une toute petite main très pâle sortie de la carriole. Le marin la saisit délicatement pour aider la petite dame à sortir. Certains domestiques ce précipitèrent vers les portes vitrés dans l'espoir d'apercevoir avant les autres la jeune enfant mais malheureusement le marin la cachait complètement de sa large carrure. Finalement, madame Giry ordonna aux bonnes de s'éloigner des portes et le marin entra suivit d'une petite fille. A sa vue tous firent le saut. Camélia était le portrait cracher de Christine en plus petite. Différemment à sa sœur qui avait une tignasse rousse, Camélia avait une longue chevelure bouclé brune, un petit nez fin, était petite et pâle et portait un étrange costume blanc à la bordure rouge et bleu. On aurait vraiment pu croir que Christine fut sa mère. Le seul détail par contre les différenciait, était que l'enfant avait de grand yeux doré qui faisait trembler Christine, car ces yeux comparables à deux gouttes d'or fondu lui rappelait un être qu'elle tentait doublier à tout prit…..Erik! D'ailleurs Celui-ci toujours caché ne pu en croir ses yeux lorsqu'il la vit. Comment ce petit ange pouvait-il avoir un lien de parenté avec cette horrible harpie qu'était Carlotta? Il régnait dans la salle un silence de mort qui fut bientôt brisé par les raclements de gorge du marin. Il s'approcha de Carlotta et fit un bref salut devant elle.

- j'ignore si vous vous souv'nez d'moi miss, j'suis Oz Gimse, j'était second sur le navire de votre père. Toute mais condoléances miss.

- Merci monsieur! Répondit simplement Carlotta un air dédaigneux sur le visage en regardant le marin. Puis elle s'approcha de Camélia. Camélia……tou as changer……(elle prononce les « u » en « ou »)

- Mobidic…..toi malheureusement tu n'as pas changer d'un poil….Répondit la petite d'un air neutre qui n'avait pas du tout l'accent de Carlotta, pendant que celle-ci grimaçait en entendant le surnom mais tentant malgré tous de sourire pendant que le marin et la majorité de l'assistance étouffait un rire.

- A cé qué jé vois tou n'as pas améliorer tes manières et ton langage…. être élever par des marin dé bas étages n'as pas dou aider! Siffla Carlotta pendant que Oz grognait à son commentaire.

- A ce que je vois tu n'as pas non plus amélioré tes manières tu pense toujours que les gens qui vaut mieux que toi sont de la racaille! Répondit Camélia toujours neutre pendant que sa sœur serrait les points usant d'un effort considérable pour ne pas hurler.

Carlotta fit le tour de sa sœur la scrutant de bas en haut et revient devant celle-ci reniflant avec dégoût. - Où à tou bien pou trouver un costume aussi ridicule! Papa né t'as donc pas apprit à t'habiller.

- Je croit au contraire que cet ensemble est le plus approprié à cette journée! Je porte les couleurs du drapeau de France et de plus je porte une robe que vous m'avez offerte!

- Jamais jé n'aurait offert cé genre dé chose! S'exclama Carlotta avec une mou offusquer.

- Oh si c'est vous qui me l'avez offert! Insista Camélia. Seulement je l'ai un peu……..amélioré.

Carlotta tenta de ce souvenir d'un ensemble qu'elle aurait bien pu offrir à sa sœur lorsque lui revient à l'esprit une robe blanche quelconque qu'elle avait acheter pour faire bonne figure et envoyer à sa sœur pour son anniversaire. Elle était blanche et couvert de dentelles, de rubans bleu et rouge et avait plusieurs épaisseurs de jupon.

- Comment as tou osez faire une tel chose avec un présent qué j'ai prit tant dé temps a choisir avec amour pour toi et lé transformer en…en SA!

- Ne me joue pas ton numéro de grande sœur aimantes tu à prit la première robe que tu a vu juste pour faire bonne figure et encore elle était trop grande pour moi sinon je n'aurait pas pu la porter aujourd'hui! Et tu sais quoi, je croit que je préfère que tu ne l'est pas choisi avec « amour » car à voir tes habit de clown j'aurait eu de la difficulté à faire quelque chose de portable avec sa!

- C'EST MOI QUÉ TOU TRAITE DÉ CLOWN! ALORS QUE TOU T'HABILLE EN ÉPOUVANTAILLE! Et pouis jé m'en moque fais cé qué tou veux mais sache qué désormais c'est moi qui donne les ordres et tou dévras m'obéir! DÉMON!

- Moi aussi je ravie de te revoir grande sœur! Soupira Camélia indifférente et ironique!

Carlotta s'éloigna pestant contre sa sœur et maudissant en espagnol sa venu au monde! Les deux directeurs s'approchèrent de Camélia et du marin un peu Mal à l'aise.

- Je suis navré, l'émotion sans doute! Dit monsieur André gêné

- Inutile de la justifier! Je n'ai pas vu ma sœur depuis mes 4 ans mais il ne m'en faut pas plus pour bien la connaître! Ma sœur est comme ses horribles caniches bouclés qu'elle trimbale partout! Elle jappe et lorsque qu'une ombre passe, cours ce cacher la queue entre les jambes! Elle ne me fait pas peur. Camélia avait un air sombre et mystérieux en disant la dernière phrase ce qui mit les deux directeurs encore plus mal à l'aise.- Je peux vous la laisser? Demanda Oz une mine inquiète.

- Certainement! S'exclama madame Giry. Nous en prendrons grand soin!

- Merci madame! Répondit il avant de ce tourner vers Camélia. Nous, nous reverrons demain à l'enterrement! Sois forte petite sirène!

Camélia sourit.

- Ne t'en fait pas marin, la grosse baleine blanche ne me fait pas peur!

Oz embrassa Camélia sur le front puit parti. Madame Giry s'approcha alors de la petite un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

- Bonjours, je suis madame Giry et elle…..elle pointa sa fille dans son habit de ballerine….ces ma fille Meg Giry.

- Enchantée! Répondit elle en faisant la révérence.

- Moi de même. Répondit Meg enjouée.

- C'est troublant comme vous, vous ressemblez! S'exclama Raoul en regardant tour à tours Camélia et Christine. Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ta sœur.

- Encore heureux! Moi je ressemble à mon père mais j'ai les yeux de ma mère, Carlotta c'est l'inverse. Mais à qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Au oui! Je me nomme Raoul Je suis le vicomte de Chagny et voici mon épouse Christine!

- Enchantée! S'exclama Christine en tentant du mieux qu'elle pu de ne pas regarder l'enfant dans les yeux!

Quel crétin ce vicomte! Pensait Erik. Vraiment il était de plus en plus pathétique! Quant à la petite Camélia, il appréciait déjà cette enfant. Certes elle avait pour une jeune fille de son âge des manières un peu rustres mais cela ne faisait que la rendre plus adorable! Finalement, son opéra ne serait pas si triste avec cette jeune fille dans les parages!


	2. La nuit n'est pas si triste

**Chapitre 2 : La nuit n'est pas si triste**

En cette triste matinée, alors que le ciel lui-même semblait pleurer la perte de Mr Giudicelli, tous étaient rassemblés au cimetière afin de rendre un dernier hommage à cet homme. Angelo Giudicelli était le capitaine d'un grand et majestueux navire de marchandise espagnole appelé « El Crepúsculo » ce qui signifie « le crépuscule ». Aillant couler avec son navire comme la tradition l'exige, les membres restants de son équipage ainsi que ses deux filles, avaient placer dans une somptueuse boite en argent des objets appartenant au défunt à défaut de ne pouvoir enterrer son corps. Carlotta ce tenait droite dans sa somptueuse robe noir en dentelle couvert de rubans de velours bleu marine et à ses pieds, ses deux précieux caniches portant chacun un nœud de dentelle noir. Quelques membres de l'opéra, soit madame Giry, sa fille, Christine, Raoul et les deux directeurs, étaient venus rendre un dernier hommage au père de la diva. Malheureusement, au grand désespoir de celle-ci, le centre d'intérêt était encore et toujours sa petite sœur Camélia. D'ailleurs, avec la robe qu'elle avait choisi pour l'enterrement il était difficile d'en être autrement. Camélia n'avait pas mentie la veille lorsqu'elle avait insinuée que sa robe blanche était la plus simple de sa garde-robe car en la regardant on aurait pu croire la fille de Dracula tant sa robe était lugubre. Elle portait un voile noir qui ne faisait paraître de son visage que ces deux yeux d'or et qui était retenu par un diadème noir lui aussi. Sa robe noire décorée d'une cravate de la même couleur retenue par une attache a cravate de la forme d'un crâne, avait des manches fait de voile noir, le jupon était d'un rouge sang et le nœud au dos de sa robe avait la forme d'aile de chauve-souris rouge sang elle aussi. Alors, dès que les membres de l'équipage avaient passé pour offrir leurs condoléances polies à Carlotta, tous ce réunissaient autours de sa jeune soeur pour la plaindre.

_-_ Pauvre petite sirène, disaient-ils, être confier à cette terreur des 7 mers! Ce n'est pas une vie pour cette enfant

_-_ Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, répondait-elle alors, la grosse baleine blanche ne me fait pas peur.

Et malgré tous ils continuaient de prendre en pitié leur petite sirène qu'ils avaient pratiquement élevé tous ensembles sur le navire de son père alors que l'enfant parlait à peine et que sa grande sœur bouillonnait de rage dans son coin de voir Camélia couverte de tant d'attention. Oz Gimse, l'ex-second du navire, restait au côté de Camélia comme s'il était son garde de corps et regardait Carlotta, la fusillant de son œil toujours fonctionnelle comme pour l'avertir que si elle tentait quoi que ce soit contre sa petite lady, femme ou non, elle allait recevoir une sérieuse correction.

Perché dans l'un des arbres du cimetière, un personnage étrange et masqué c'était lui-même invité au funérailles et regardait la foule de son regard de flamme. Comme Christine était belle dans sa robe de soie noire! D'ailleurs, quelque soit la couleur que Christine portait, celle-ci était toujours resplendissante. Puis regardant à sa droite il aperçu….Raoul…..alors sa mine rêveuse ce transforma en une grimace de dégoût. Gringalet stupide! Pensait-il. Ensuite, il aperçu Carlotta, l'air cramoisi au regard furieux, entouré des deux directeurs qui la plaignait comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Chose qui ne lui déplairait pas. Finalement, suivant le regard de la diva pour découvrir la source de son malheur, il aperçu Camélia couverte d'attention par la foule présente. Il ce mit à rire discrètement. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, elle était si mignonne!... quoi qu'étrangement vêtu. De plus elle avait passé sa vie avec ces marins et en étaient aimé alors que pour Carlotta il suffisait d'entre le surnom que les marins lui donnaient pour savoir ce qu'ils passaient d'elle. Tout en continuant de regarder la scène il n'aperçu pas Madame Giry qui venait à sa rencontre. Celle-ci s'installa près de l'arbre et dit d'une voix basse.

_- _Je t'avait dit que je te raconterait tous Erik….Pourquoi est tu venu, c'est risqué! Si quelqu'un te voyait….

_- _Personne ne m'a vu et personne ne me verra! Et puis j'avais envie de la voir! Répondit-il en embrassant Christine du regard.

_- _Tu te fais du mal Erik!

_- _Je sais, seulement je souffre autant de ne pas la voir que de la voir alors temps qu'à devoir souffrir, je préfère que ce soit en regardant son doux visage.

_- _……..Rentre……..Carlotta est de plus en plus jalouse, sa ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle mette fin au funérailles très bientôt.

Erik soupira et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à sa belle, la bête se mit en route pour regagner son antre (Je fais là une parenthèse à mon conte préféré qui me fais beaucoup penser à cette histoire soit « la belle et la bête » Je n'insulte donc absolument pas Erik lorsque je l'appelle la bête! Juste spécifier). Comme elle l'avait prédit, Carlotta explosa intérieurement et décida qu'il était temps d'en finir.

_- _Jé n'en peut plou! Jé doit rentrée et mé changer les idée! La tombe dé mon défunt père mé fait souffrir plou qué jé né peut lé supporter. (Je vous rappelle que Carlotta à un accent et qu'elle dit les « e » en « é » et les « u » en « ou », ce ne son donc pas des fautes d'orthographes….pour une fois…)

_- _Pauvre, pauvre bella! Pleurèrent en cœur les deux directeurs. Aller tous le monde rentrons!

_- _Toi! S'exclama Carlotta d'un air dédaigneux. Dépêché toi à faire tes adieux! On rentre!

_- _Rentre si tu en as envie! Répondit Camélia de sa petite voix neutre. Moi, je préfère rester ici.

_- _Pétite impertinente! Arrive touté souite! Tonna Carlotta. Mais lorsqu'elle vient pour empoigner le bras de sa petite sœur ce fut Oz qui l'empoigna fermement.

_- _JE la ramène…. Dit t'il les yeux rempli de haine.

_- _Soit! Répondit simplement Carlotta en ce dégageant difficilement de la poigne de fer du marin avant de regagner sa carriole suivit de ses deux caniches à l'air hautains et des directeurs.

Camélia fit ses adieux aux derniers membres de l'équipage d' El Crepúsculo en leurs promettant qu'en cas de problème elle leurs écriraient et rentra dans une carriole avec son fidèle garde du corps Oz direction l'opéra.

_- _SUFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Hurla Carlotta. OUNE SEULE COMMENTAIRE DÉ PLOUS ET JÉ T'EXPÉDIT EN PENTION!

La pauvre Carlotta était à bout de nerf. Aussitôt arriver à l'opéra, la troupe avait recommencer à répéter la pièce en l'honneur de la réouverture de l'opéra, « Dracula » récent roman de Bram Stoker (je sais que le roman fut écrit en 1897 et que l'action ce passe dans les environs de 1892 mais ce n'est qu'un petit décalage de 5 ans alors soyez indulgent j'ai déjà fait pire décalage!) qu'ils allaient jouer dans 3 jours à peine. Seulement, une fois revenue des funérailles Camélia décida de ce venger de sa sœur qui l'avait si cruellement arracher à sa famille et qui avait fichu à la porte le pauvre Oz qui devait toujours fulminer de rage devant les porte close de l'opéra. Et ces ainsi qu'elle interrompait sans relâche la répétions par des remarques désobligeantes, des pitreries ridicules et fit finalement déborder le vase en émiettant Carlotta en train de s'égosier comme un énorme crapaud. Carlotta, rouge de rage attrapa sa sœur par les cheveux et l'entraîna dans les coulisses désertes.

_- _Jé té prévient jé vais t'envoyer en pension à l'autré bout dou monde si tou continoue!

_- _Oui c'est sa et dire adieu à une partie de l'héritage…Camélia ce mit à ricaner malgré la douleur, sa sœur la tenant toujours par les cheveux. Je suis petite Carlotta, mais pas stupide! Si tu aurait pu, tu m'aurais envoyer en pension dès l'instant où tu à apprit que tu avais ma charge, seulement papa avait prévu le coup! L'héritage est divisé en trois parties, deux grosses égales pour toi et moi et le reste pour mon tuteur légale! Si jamais tu m'envois en pension ce sera comme si tu leur abandonnais ma garde et pouf! L'argent ira à cette école où au responsable qui aura ma charge! Alors garde tes menaces à deux sous pour tes deux lèches bottes de directeurs, moi je n'en crois rien!

Le teint de Carlotta vira au violet temps sa rage était grande. Ignorant les cris aigus que tentait de ravaler Camélia, elle l'empoigna plus fermement par les cheveux avant de fracasser son petit visage sur le mur et de l'écraser contre celui-ci.

_- _VAS AU DIABLE! Hurla t'elle.

_- _Oh! J'y est fait un p'tit tour….répondit Camélia sarcastique et étouffée….mais je m'ennuyais alors j'ai préféré revenir sur mes pas….

Carlotta tira a nouveau sa sœur par les cheveux afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

_- _Ton insolence envers moi n'aura donc jamais dé fin……siffla t'elle.

_- _Non! Répondit simplement Camélia en souriant malicieusement…..et pendant qu'on y est, ce teint mauve ne te va pas du tout! Tu ressembles à une grosse myrtille!

Carlotta hurla de plus belle avant de l'écraser à nouveau au mur.

_- _Si tu crois me faire mal, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine ma « très chère sœur » mais je sent presque rien, pour tout te dire le ptit Niki, le matelot du navire, me faisait plus mal que toi et pourtant il frappait comme une fille.

Carlotta lâcha les cheveux de sa sœur pour la tenir par les épaules, ce retenant pour ne pas étrangler cette petite peste. Quesqu'elle pouvait la détesté, elle la détestait autant que………soudain une idée lui vient et son visage violacé se fendit d'un sourire presque fou.

_- _Continoue commé, sa vas y! Piétine l'autorité mais jé té préviens, si tou continues à mé manquer dé respect, tou gâchéras la pièce et là ces t'à l'opéra qué tou manqueras de respect! Et alors lé fantôme dé l'opéra viendra pour t'étrangler!

Camélia resta muette un instant le temps que les paroles de sa sœur est quelque chose semblable à de la cohérence dans son cerveau mais rien à faire, à ses yeux cette phrase n'avait rien de logique et elle commença à ce demander si elle venait pas de faire griller les derniers fusibles qui restait à sa sœur.

_- _Tu sais, il y à longtemps que je ne regarde plus sous mon lit pour voir si il y à un monstre qui si cache alors tu peus oublier tes histoires de fou!

_- _OH! Mais jé souis très sérieuse! Il a vécou ici, dans les murs dé cet opéra, un homme….qué dit-je UN MONSTRÉ! Un être humain qui revêtait lé manteau dé la mort. UN FOU! Qui n'avait pour seul plaisir dé mé torturé! Il a même enlevé cette cruche dé Christine! Avec son lasso, il à assassiner des gens et mon précieux amours fit parti dé ses victimes! Cé loui qui mit lé feu à l'opéra il y a plous d'un an et il périt dans les flammes dé cé même incendie! Dépuis il hante toujours ses lieux et ménace dé touer tous ceux et celle qui manquérait dé respect à son opéra! CÉ LÉ DIABLE!

_- _……Wow……Si j'ai bien suivit, ce lieu est hanté par le fantôme du fantôme de l'ancienne opéra….Wow…. dit finalement Camélia après un moment de silence……..il t'énervait temps que sa…..et bah……je suis jalouse moi qui croyait être la seule à te mettre dans ce belle état….j'ai très hâte de le rencontrer, on devrait bien s'entendre! C'est quand tu nous présentes?

Carlotta partie en hurlant des insultes en espagnole poursuivit des deux directeurs alors que Camélia riait dans son coin, massant sa tête douloureuse. Pendant ce temps, quelque étage plus haut Erik avait suivit toute la scène! Alors comme sa cette sale harpie utilisait son nom comme emblème de croque-mitaine pour enfant! Elle allait bien voir! Il ne la laisserait pas faire du mal à cette douce enfant sans rien faire et encore moins quand elle utilise son nom pour le faire. Le spectacle serait inoubliable pour elle!

Camélia continuait de rire lorsque Christine vient la rejoindre! Elle avait tout entendu de la scène et en tremblait encore.

_- _Tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle. Elle ne ta pas trop fait mal?

_- _Non….quoi que peut-être un peu….répondit l'enfant en arrêtant de rire et en ce massant la joue…..mais je ne lui dit pas elle serait trop heureuse!

_- _Tu ne devrais pas l'embêter à ce point! Tu sais, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais c'est quand même ta sœur et ce n'est pas très gentil de s'acharner sur quelqu'un ainsi….

_- _Bof! Tu sais c'est le propre de l'être humain de tester les limites d'autrui et puis pour ce qui est de ma sœur, son seule souhait est que je ne sois jamais née, je sais elle la clamer au moins trois fois hier soir! De plus je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas polie de s'acharner sur quelqu'un comme je l'ai fait mais entre ma sœur et moi on appelle pas sa s'acharner, on appelle sa ce défendre! Si je ne l'écrase pas elle le fera, elle ne supporte pas que quelqu'un puissent lui tenir tête, alors si je le fait c'est à la fois pour mon bien et pour le sien, car sinon sa grosse tête enflerait comme un gros ballon. Quoi que ce serait amusant de voir sa! Et en plus elle essaye de me faire croire à un fantôme qui me tuerait si par malheur je continuerais à lui tenir tête, la pauvre manque cruellement d'imagination!

Puis elle ce remis à rire pendant que Christine, elle, prenait un air grave et sérieux.

_-_Elle à dit la vérité j'en ai peur!

_- _Quoi tu veux dire que l'opéra est vraiment hanté par un fantôme d'un fantôme qui me tuerait! S'exclama Camélia en arrêtant de rire.

_- _Quoi! Mais non voyons, pas sa! Mais par contre l'homme dont elle à parler à belle et bien exister! Christine pris les poignets de Camélia dans ses mains. C'est très sérieux cet homme à fait des choses horribles! Il a profité de ma naïveté et de ma confiance! Il était manipulateur et dangereux! J'en fais encore des cauchemars! Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois les siens, brûlant et brillant comme de l'or! En lui il n'y avait que la nuit!

_- _……..Sa explique beaucoup de chose….répondit simplement l'enfant après un moment de lourd silence……..comme par exemple pourquoi tu n'es pas capable de me regarder dans les yeux…..

Christine baissa la tête rouge de honte.

_- _Je suis désoler….je sais que tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire et pourtant………

_- _Sa vas ne t'en fait pas j'ai l'habitude….les gens ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux…….même mon père ne l'a jamais fait……tous on leurs raisons, que ce soit par malaise ou par indifférence…… Mais dit moi, cet homme, il t'a peut être enlever mais tu es toujours là non! J'veux dire, il ne t'a rien fait!

_- _OH! Non! Il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur moi!

_- _Alors il ne devait pas être si mauvais!

Christine releva la tête surprise!

_- _Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne m'a rien fait qu'il n'était pas dangereux, je veux dire…..c'est que….

_- _Tu c'est, nous pouvons tous être dangereux, pourtant nous ne somme pas tous mauvais! Par exemple, pour ma sœur je suis un monstre, le diable réincarné, une erreur de la nature, et j'en passe! Pourtant je ne vais pas te sautez à la gorge pour autant! D'ailleurs, tous ceux que ma sœur déteste son généralement des gens formidables et je suis sur que cet homme ne fait pas exception!

_- _Tu ne comprends pas! S'exclama Christine tremblante d'émotion. C'est très différent!

Puis osant regarder l'enfant dans les yeux elle y vit très clairement que tenter de la convaincre du contraire était inutile. Alors elle soupira tristement en lui lâchant les poignets et en ce relevant pour retourner au répétition. Elle souri tristement à Camélia.

_- _Ce n'est pas grave! Après tous il est mort……ne t'en fais pas, tu est trop petite pour comprendre! Soit gentille et va te promener pendant que nous répétons! Puis elle partie laissant derrière elle une Camélia sous le choc! Après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence Camélia sortie finalement de sa torpeur.

_- _TROP PETITE! LÀ J'EN FAIT UNE AFFAIRE PERSONNELLE! Trop petite! Pfff! Je vais lui prouver que j'avais raison! Et elle partie d'un pas rageurs alors que le silence pleurais les paroles meurtrières de sa belle.

* * *

- ARRRRRRGGGGG! JÉ VAIS L'ÉTRANGLER! Hurla Carlotta en pleur!

Nous étions très tôt le matin et depuis trois jours, les mécaniciens et les techniciens étaient chargés d'empêcher la jeune Camélia d'approcher la scène où les répétitions avaient lieux. Mais comme plusieurs fois, elle avait réussi à passer on ne sait comment et avait cette fois remplacé les partitions des musiciens par celle d'une autre pièce mettant tous le mondes dans l'embarras le plus totales.

- Allons Carlotta tu ne peux pas m'étrangler! Ricana Camélia qui venait de sortir de sa cachette. Tu ne voudrais pas que le « Fantôme » perde sa job! Sa vas, sa vas je connais le chemin de la sorti merci!

Puis elle partie laissant le soin aux deux directeurs de calmer la diva pendant que celle-ci s'arrachait les cheveux de la tête. Aujourd'hui, Camélia portait une robe blanche à dentelle en lambeau, un voile de dentelle lui cachait le visage et elle portait des chaînes aux poignets en guise de bracelet qui cliquetait lorsqu'elle fuyait. En la regardant bien on aurait pu croire à un fantôme. Après quelques minutes de course, elle s'arrêta regardant derrière elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait, puis pris connaissance des lieux. Même après trois jours à explorer l'opéra, il y avait encore des couloirs qu'elle n'avait jamais vus et celui-ci en faisait partie. Apparemment, c'était une vieille ailes qui avait du appartenir à l'ancienne opéra et qui avait survécu à l'incendie! Il était tout poussiéreux et le plancher, comme les portes, poussait des grincements sinistres et aigus, la tapisserie était devenue grisâtre, la fenêtre au bout du couloir était si sale qu'elle laissait à peine passer la lumière et il régnait une odeur de moisissure subtile! La plus part des pièces de ce couloirs servait de débarra, mais elle en trouva une entièrement vide. Elle chercha dans les plis de sa jupe sa boite d'allumette, attrapa dans le couloir l'une des vieilles bougis du murs et l'alluma avant d'entrer dans la sombre pièce. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et la pièce était très sale. Puis regardant tout au font un grand rideaux poussiéreux et gris recouvrait un étrange objet qui était, d'après les plis du drap, très grand et de forme rectangulaire. Tous doucement, Camélia s'en approcha et tira sur l'étoffe qui fit place à un somptueux et gigantesque miroir. Elle ce recula un peu pour admirer son reflet fantomatique dans la glace. Avec la faible lueur de la bougie elle ressemblait réellement à un revenant. Soudain une autre forme apparu dans le miroir. Un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs, en habit de soirée, portant au visage un demi masque et qui avait comme elle, les yeux d'un or brillant comme deux flammes qui la fixait. Camélia regarda derrière elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Alors elle reporta son attention sur la glace et sursautant en voyant que l'homme y était toujours et qu'il c'était penché, un genoux à terre, pour pouvoir être à la auteur de son regard. Camélia n'avait pourtant absolument pas peur, bien au contraire elle était fascinée et curieuse. Elle s'approcha du miroir et posa sa petite main de porcelaine sur la glace pour s'assurer qu'elle y était bien et rapprocha son visage de l'image. L'enfant et l'homme ce regardait droit dans les yeux sans menace n'y gêne, l'un comme l'autre était tous simplement neutre, lorsque qu'un long grincement ce fit entendre derrière Camélia. Celle-ci fut si surprise qu'elle échappa la chandelle qui s'éteignit et a nouveaux la pièce fut plonger dans le noir jusqu'à ce que madame Giry entre dans la pièce une chandelle à la main.

_- _Mais que fait tu l'as toutes seule dans le noir? Demanda-t-elle.

Camélia ne lui répondit pas, elle reporta son attention sur la glace mais l'homme avait disparu.

_- _Tout va bien? Demanda madame Giry à nouveaux en s'approchant de la petite.

_- _À quoi servait cette pièce? Demanda simplement Camélia toujours à inspecter son reflet dans le miroir et sans répondre à la question.

_- _Ici? Dit simplement madame Giry. Ici, nous sommes dans les anciennes loges, celle de Christine plus précisément. Pourquoi?

_- _Je veux cette pièce! Répondit-elle en souriant derrière son voile.

_- _Tu la veux! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais pourquoi faire?

_- _Pour en faire une chambre! Ma chambre! Je veux dormir ici!

_- _Mais pourquoi? Tu n'es pas bien à l'hôtel avec ta sœur?

Camélia détacha alors son regard de la glace pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

_- _Au bien sur! Répondit-elle sarcastiquement. C'est le bonheur total! Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà entendu ma sœur faire ses vocalises mais c'est pénible! Et elle le fait tous les soirs jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit! Ensuite, oh joie! Elle ronfle! Ce boucan c'est épouvantable! Et la cerise sur le gâteau, ses deux sales cabots viennent me réveiller à toutes les heures de la nuit soit pour chialer, soit pour me mordre ou soit pour me bondir sur l'estomac! Résultat je n'ai pas fermer l'œil depuis mon arriver!

Pour prouver ses dires Camélia souleva le voile qui lui cachait le visage et à sa vue, madame Giry sursauta. Camélia ressemblait à une morte avec ses grandes poches de cernes noirs sous les yeux et son teint livide.

_- _Les accessoires ne servent pas seulement à faire jolie…..Dit simplement Camélia en regardant la professeur de danse le regard épuisé.

_- _Ma pauvre petite! S'exclama celle-ci en l'examinant de plus près. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas sur que les directeurs vont accepter, surtout que tu as ruiner les répétitions…

_- _Ne vous inquiété pas pour sa! Vous oubliez qu'ils mangent tous les deux dans la main de ma sœur, d'ailleurs je me demande souvent qui des caniches et de ces deux directeurs ma sœur met en laisse! Quand à ma sœur, j'ai les moyen de la mettre de mon coter! Elle est si prévisible!

Carlotta devait chanter avec Christine pour cette scène et tentait désespérément de noyer sa voix sous la sienne alors que Christine, elle, ce défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait! C'était un véritable combat de voix où les deux cantatrices tentaient d'écraser l'autre! Lorsqu'elle eu fini tous applaudir, pour la Carlotta, toutes ces intentions lui était entièrement destinée lorsque que soudain parmi les applaudissements, s'éleva sa voix d'outre-tombe qui la fit frémir.

_- _Carloooooooooottaaaaaaaaaaaaa! S'exclama Camélia d'une voix aussi claire que du cristale.

_- _ARRRRG! ENCORE TOI! QUESQUÉ TOU MANNIGANCE CETTÉ FOIS?

_- _Allons, allons! Qu'es ce que tu vas chercher la ma pauvre grande sœur chérie! A t'entendre mon seule but dans la vie est de ruiné la tienne! Ah la la! Qu'es ce que tu peux être tendu!

Carlotta la regarda d'un drôle d'air, tous cela était très louche!

_- _En fait si je suis là c'est pour te demander une faveur!

_- _Oune faveur! TOI! Carlotta ce mit à rire. Quand les poules aurons des dents! S'exclama-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos. Mais Camélia n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner, elle lui bloqua donc la route pour lui parler à voix base!

_- _Oui une faveur! Je veux avoir une chambre ici! J'ai trouvé une pièce vide qui ne sert à rien et je la veux!

_- _Et pouis quoi encoré! Jé né dépenséré pas un sous pour tes extravagances! Puis elle tenta de partir par les coulisses mais Camélia lui empoigna le poignet et le teint fermement.

_- _C'est comme tu veux ronflement sur patte, mais j'aimerais te rappelai quelque chose….quand tu auras fini d'apprendre cette pièce vous la jouerez quoi…..2 semaines? Et pendant c'est deux semaines tu n'auras aucune répétition ici et tu seras tous les jours à l'hôtel…..Puis, Camélia rajouta d'une voix plus menaçante…..et toi et moi nous aurons BEAUCOUPS de temps à partager seules…..de TRÈS TRÈS longues heures juste toutes les deux …toi et moi……

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Carlotta, pétrifiée entrevis toutes l'horreur de cette révélation et ces t'en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire que Carlotta menaça les deux directeurs d'accepter sa sœur en pension et de lui donner cette pièce pour chambre, sans quoi elle quittait l'opéra. On ne vit jamais une chambre ce faire restaurer plus vite! Les deux directeurs demandèrent à des ouvriers qui n'avaient plus rien à faire de repeindre les murs en bleu royal, on utilisa un tapis qui ne servait plus à rien mais qui était tout de même très beau pour mettre au plancher, et on utilisa des meubles qui avait servis de décors à de vieille pièce comme le lit à baldaquin blanc de Roméo et Juliette, une armoire qui avait servit a la pièce Macbeth et un fauteuil ainsi qu'une table de chevet qui avait servit à la pièce Les misérables. Tous cela fut si rapidement fait qu'à la fin de la journée Camélia était installée dans sa nouvelle chambre et si préparait pour assister au spectacle du soir même lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

_- _C'est ouvert! Répondit-t-elle.

Christine entra dans son costume de scène. Elle avait le rôle féminin de la pièce Dracula soit Mina alors que Carlotta avait eu le rôle de sa meilleure amie Lucy. Dure à croire, même pour une pièce, que c'est deux là était amie.

_- _OH! Comme tu es mignonne! S'exclama t'elle en apercevant la petite vêtu d'un manteau couleur crème au manche à ballon avec un énorme nœud bêche et deux petites ailes d'anges au dos, le manteau était ouvert au devant de la taille jusqu'au bas et laissait paraître des pantalons rose thé et elle avait attachée ses long cheveux d'un gros ruban de la même couleur que le nœud.

_- _Merci! Répondit celle-ci. Toi aussi tu es jolie dans ce costume!...OH! C'est vrai j'ai quelque chose pour toi! Attend moi là!

Puis elle ce dirigea vers sa penderie et ce mit à sortir boite après boite. Pendant ce temps, Christine regardait autours d'elle. Sa logue qui était autrefois rouge était aujourd'hui méconnaissable, seul objet qui si trouvait encore était cet énorme miroir. Christine s'approcha de la glace et, le temps d'un instant cru apercevoir la silhouette de l'homme qui hantait encore ses rêves. Mais cela était impossible, il était mort……n'es-ce pas?

_- _Ça y est! S'exclama Camélia en faisant sursauté Christine. Tien c'est pour toi, une porte bonheur!

Elle lui tendit un pendentif fait à la main où l'on pouvait y voir un trèfle à quatre feuille coincer entre deux cercles de vert agrandissant qui tenait ensemble grasse à une soudure grossière et le tous était accrocher un ruban de velours noir.

_- _C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé en Irlande! Expliqua-t-elle. Quand j'ai apprit que sa portait chance j'ai voulu le conserver. C'est monsieur Oz qui a eu l'idée de m'en faire un pendentif, j'avais 7 ans.

_- _Oh! Merci! J'en prendrai grand soin! Répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Puis relevant la tête elle s'aperçu que Camélia avait l'air fort triste! Qui à t-il? Sa ne vas pas?

_- _Je m'ennui de monsieur Oz, ma sœur l'interdit de m'approcher!

_- _Pauvre enfant!

_- _Mais sa vas ! J'ai réussi à lui écrire, il c'est trouver un nouveau travaille sur un autre voilier, je suis sur que tout iras bien!

_- _Au fait, puis-je te poser une question? Pourquoi à tu tant insisté pour avoir CETTE pièce comme chambre?

_- _Disons simplement que je suis passionné des choses étranges!

Christine ne comprit pas très bien la réponse de Camélia ni le regard qu'avait l'enfant qui fixait le miroir. Mais elle ne pu rester bien longtemps à s'interroger sur tous ceci la pièce commencent bientôt.

_- _Bon! Moi je dois y aller, souhaite moi bonne chance! Dit Christine en attachant la porte bonheur autour de son cou de signe.

_- _Bonne Chance! Oh! Attend! A la fin de la pièce rejoint moi sur les toits, je dois te montrer quelque chose!

_- _D'accord! À plus tard!

Puis Christine partie laissant Camélia seule. Celle-ci ragea les boites dans son armoire prit son éventail et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce avec la solide impression qu'on l'épiais. Mais finalement ne voyant rien, referma la porte derrière elle et partie pour aller rejoindre la loge des directeur où elle assisterait au spectacle, sans voir dans le miroir la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle avait vu le matin même.

Le spectacle allait de bon train lorsque Christine ou plutôt Mina ce mit à chanter.

_- _Qu'est ce qu'elle chante bien! Soupira Camélia rêveuse. Elle est vraiment la meilleure! Ma sœur ne lui arrive pas à la cheville!

_- _Oui! Affirma monsieur Firmin. C'est un ange!

Camélia surprise ce retourna vers le directeur les yeux grands.

_- _Vous voulez dire que vous la trouver meilleure que ma sœur!

Monsieur André (je crois bien que ce sois son nom…) donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son collège.

_- _Je veux dire…elle sont aussi bonne l'une comme l'autre! Enfin….elle on chacun un ton de voix différent……je veux dire…..Tenta de ce rattraper le maladroit directeur.

_- _Vous voulez dire que Christine chante mieux que ma sœur! Sincèrement je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire! À vous voir à genoux devant ma sœur, je mettais en doute votre oreille musicale! Mais ne vous inquiéter pas! Je ne dirai rien à ma sœur jurée!

Les deux directeurs ne purent rien ajouter car parlant du loup, ou plutôt de Carlotta qui avait entamée son solo, venait de tomber dans une trappe étroite qui c'était ouvert sous ses pieds et où elle était demeurée coincé. Celle-ci hurlait de rage et de honte pendant que la foule riait au éclat et que les deux directeurs ce précipitairent au secours de leur bien aimé Diva. Camélia, elle, Riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait et criait : Encore! Encore! Les directeurs ce présentèrent sur scène blâmant une erreur technique pendant que Erik du haut de sa cachette souriait en voyant Camélia s'amuser autant de la plaisanterie. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire croque-mitaine qui réussirait un tel exploit. Après cet événement il n'y eu plus d'anicroche. Pas qu'Erik n'avait rien préparer d'autre mais plutôt que madame Giry lui avait mit la main au collet et pour éviter qu'il ne ce fasse remarquer par d'autre bêtise du genre l'avait traîner jusqu'à un passe secret le priant de rentrer chez lui ou elle ne serait pas contente (je sais pas mais j'imagine madame Giry comme un parallèle de McGonnagall dans Harry Potter. Je suppose donc qu'elle ne doit pas être jolie à voir en colère.). Lorsque la pièce fut terminé Christine, ce rappelant sa promesse, ce dirigea directement vers les toit sans enlever son costume. Arriver là haut elle ce retrouva dans ce décors si familier où elle avait embrasser Raoul pour la première fois. Regardant droit devant elle, elle aperçu Camélia percher sur le rebord du toit. Pendant un instant elle eu peur que par désespoir l'enfant n'est décider de ce suicider en ce jetant dans le vide, mais celle-ci la rassura en ce retournant toute sourirante.

_- _Ne t'inquiète pas! La rassura-t-elle. Je te rappelle que j'ai été élevée sur un voilier, là, je pouvais passer toute une journée percher dans le nid de pie ou dans les échelles de corde à regarder la mer qui nous balançait sans arrêt! Ce n'est donc pas un toit immobile qui me fera tomber!

_- _Que voulais tu me montrer? Demanda Christine curieuse et rassurée.

- Tu vas voir sa vas bientôt commencer!

Elle entraîna Christine près du bord du toit et lui pointa le ciel. Quelque minute plus tard, celui-ci fut envahi par une véritable parade d'étoile filante. Christine, resta muette devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. C'était tout simplement magnifique!

**- **Tu sais les 4 premières année de ma vie je les ai passer au Japon, 4 année parce que c'est à 4 ans que j'ai apprit comme s'infiltrer clandestinement dans le navire de mon père sans ce faire remarquer et comment forcé une serrure, mais sa c'est des détailles…..

Christine la regarda d'un drôle d'air, il faut dire qu'à cette époque toute jeune fille digne de ce nom ne pratiquait pas des activités de cette ordre et surtout pas si jeune (sincèrement je croit que même à notre époque sa n'à toujours pas changer).

**- **….Où je veux en venir, c'est que là-bas j'avais pour nourrice une geisha d'une très grande beauté, elle était très sage et elle disait souvent que lêtre humain était comme un miroir qui renvoyait aux autres l'image qu'on avait de lui. Si tu vois un homme comme s'il était un roi, alors cet homme aura beau n'avoir pas un rond en poche et être moche comme un pou, en ta présence, il ce pavanera dans les rues comme s'il était le centre de l'univers. Par contre si tu traites un homme comme un monstre, il aura beau être le plus tendre des agneaux, en ta présence, il finira toujours par n'être rien de plus qu'un monstre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dis que cet homme n'était que nuit, mais la nuit n'est pas si cruelle! Si les gens en on si peur c'est tout simplement qu'il on peur de ce qu'il ne peuvent voir et que pour eux la nuit est un masque qui dissimule bien des dangers. Seulement, si tu oses avancer plus loin que ce masque d'obscurité, tu verras qu'elle ne cache pas que de mauvaises choses. REGARDE! S'exclama Camélia en pointant le ciel. Tu crois que le jour pourrait t'offrir un spectacle d'une telle beauté! Les plus belles choses qui existe en ce monde son le plus souvent toujours cacher dans le noir et pour mériter de les voir, il faut avoir le courage d'affronter l'obscurité et de chercher à voir au-delà. Par exemple c'est autant le cas pour les pierres précieuses qui sont cacher tout au fond des grottes que pour les qualités d'une personne qui sont cacher tout au fond de lui. En nous, nous avons tous une part de jours qui représente ce que nous acceptons de montrer de nous aux gens et une part de nuit qui nous sert autant à dissimuler les choses mauvaises de nous que nos talent cacher et nos qualités. Certain son plus jours que nuit par contre comme toi et ma sœur. Vous, vous ne vous gêner pas de montrer votre véritable visage, le mauvais caractère dans le cas de ma sœur et la naïveté dans ton cas, aux yeux de tous. Mais certain, comme cet homme j'en suis sur, son plus nuit et craigne de ne pas être accepter ou n'on pas confiance et préfère dissimuler bon et mauvais côté sous une couche de noirceur, il son souvent des ermites et beaucoup les craignes et pourtant si on faisait un effort ont verrait qu'il sont merveilleux! Je suis sur que si tu réfléchis un peu et que tu oublis tous ce qu'on dit de lui je suis sur que tu verra qu'il n'était pas si pire qu'il avait même une part de gentillesse. Je suis sur que tu verra que la nuit n'était, au bout du compte, pas si triste!

Christine avait écouter attentivement tous le discourt de l'enfant et jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu enfant plus sage et réfléchit!

_- _Pourquoi tente tu tends à me convaincre? Demanda-t-elle

_- _On dira que je suis une grande optimiste! Et aussi que c'est pour te prouver que « je ne suis pas trop petite » pour comprendre que le bien est bien et le mal est mal! Et aussi que je crois que ce n'est pas bien d'écraser la mémoire d'un homme qui était, au bout du compte, juste pas Casanova! Ah! Il y a aussi le fait que je croit dure comme fer que tous ceux que ma sœur déteste son des gens super gentil! .

Christine sourit à ces explications aux traits enfantins.

_- _Et toi qu'es ce que tu est ? Le jour ou la nuit?

Camélia souri l'air sombre et mystérieux.

- Moi, je suis indubitablement la nuit!

Sur ce ni l'une ni l'autre ne dit mots et Christine ce rappela toute la gentillesse qu'Erik pu avoir a son égare, sans oublier sa voie et son génie autant pour les arts que bien d'autres disciplines, et doucement elle souri.

_- _Oui….répondit-elle doucement……..tu as raison, la nuit n'était pas si triste!

Camélia souri, elle avait gagné! Et cacher à l'ombre d'une statu Erik ce remit à pleurer comme il l'avait fait il y a longtemps au même endroit lorsqu'il aperçu sa douce Christine embrasser Raoul. Seules différences fut que cette fois, il pleurait de joie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

FIN DU CHAP 2! Alors, commentaire? J'espère que sa vous avez aimé et que je n'ai pas fait trop de faute.


	3. Mi resplandor del luna

Message de l'auteure: Voici donc le chapitre trois de La nuit n'est pas si triste. Merci à ParaSan d'avoir corrigé mes fautes...

Chapitre 3 : Mi resplandor del luna

Encore une belle journée qui commence à l'Opéra Garnier! L'automne vient tout juste de montrer le bout de son nez, une nouvelle pièce est en répétition, Camélia vient déjà d'interrompre 3 fois cette même répétition, sa sœur est devenue mauve de colère, les deux directeurs tentent de la calmer, les techniciens et les domestiques rit bien……La routine, quoi!

- J'EN AI MARRE! MARRE! MARREEEÉ! SI TOU CONTINOUS DÉ M'INTÉROMPRÉ JÉ NÉ CHANTÉRAI PLOUS JAMAIS DÉ MA VIE! hurla Carlotta dans son costume de Carmen (Nd/a: Et oui, elle a fini par chiper le premier rôle de l'opéra Carmen, faut dire que le perso est espagnole, alors ça à faciliter les choses. En parlant d'espagnol, juste vous rappeler que l'accent de Carlotta n'est pas une faute d'orthographe, NON! Je sais que vous devez être tannés que je le dise, et c'est la dernière fois…je crois…).

- Alléluia seigneur! s'exclama Camélia aujourd'hui vêtu d'une sorte de poncho long à capuchon à l'effigie de la carte de la dame de cœur.

Carlotta ce mis à hurler, prête à sauter de la scène pour aller étrangler sa sœur, mais heureusement, les autres acteurs la retinrent et Camélia courait très vite. Les directeurs, de leur mouchoir, essuyaient les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient leur front. Si le conflit des deux sœurs perdurait, ils allaient sûrement en mourir. Il fallait éloigner l'enfant! De leur côté, Mme Giry, sa fille Meg et Christine regardaient Carlotta se débattre en hurlant des injures espagnols et Camélia qui fuyait la place en riant. Bien qu'elles n'appréciaient guère Carlotta, elles devait bien avouer que Camélia n'aidait pas à faire avancer les répétions. Il fallait lui trouver de quoi s'occuper!

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Après la répétition terminée, les deux directeurs rejoignirent leur diva bien aimée dans sa loge et retrouvèrent celle-ci effondré sur son petit divan.

- Que ce passe t'il Bella dona? Quelque chose vous tracasse? demanda monsieur Firmin qui reçu pour première réponse l'un des coussins au visage.

- TONTO! (Idiot) Biensoure qu'il y a quelqué chose qui mé tracassé! Ma sœur va mé tuer!

Puis elle releva la tête avec la moue au visage qu'elle faisait si bien lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose.

- Moi qui est tant fait pour elle, voila comment jé souis remerciée! Pequeña ingrata  
(Petite ingrate)! MOI, qui lui donnérait la loune si elle mélé démandait, MOI sa propré sœur!

Puis elle ce mit à sangloter un mouchoir à la main de façon théâtral.

- Pauvre, pauvre Carlotta! pleura M. André.

- Mais, vous savez. bella diva, même votre « incroyable » générosité doit avoir des limites, vous pourriez l'envoyer en pension, j'en connais d'excellente et… commença M. Firmin avant de recevoir un second coussin.

- Estúpido! Vous ne croyez pas qui j'y ai pensé, mais cela est impossible!

- Mais pourquoi? demandèrent en cœur les deux directeurs.

- Parcé qué… (Elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une close du testament.)…parcé qué c'est ma sœur! répondit elle alors d'un air faussement ému. Et la famille c'est sacré!

- Courageuse bella! s'exclama M. Firmin en essuyant une petite larme imaginaire.

- Mais vous savez, il y a une école pour filles pas très loin, ce n'est pas un pensionnat, mais elle serait partie à l'école pendant que nous répéterons et le soir elle reviendrait à l'opéra. Qu'en passez vous? demanda M. André.

Carlotta fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis toujours avec sa petite moue de p'tit chien battu répondit :

- Oui…jé soupose qué cela sérait oune bonne idée.

- Bien! s'exclama M André, nous allons l'y inscrire dès maintenant!

Puis, après avoir salué la diva, ils sortirent de sa loge, laissant seule Carlotta qui explosait d'une joie immense!

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Après la répétition terminée, les trois femmes allèrent à la chambre de Camélia. Celle-ci faisait de la couture. Elle avait à ses pieds plusieurs vêtements extravagants qu'elle rafistolait. Elle relava la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjours! Alors la répétition, ma sœur s'en est remisse? demanda t'elle en riant.

- Et bien en fait, commença Meg, c'est justement de cela que nous voulions te parler!

- Tu sais, Camélia, continua Mme Giry en s'assoyant à côté de l'enfant, tu ne peux pas continuer à interrompe les répétions ainsi, nous n'avançons pas très vite à cause de cela…

- Nous savons qu'il n'y à pas grand-chose à faire dans cet opéra et que tu dois t'ennuyer, mais tu sais tu pourrait te faire des amies, aller au parc, ou encore te trouver un autre passe temps tu ne croit pas? termina Christine.

Camélia les regarda, à tour de rôle, puis, posa sa besogne sur son lit et se dirigea à son bureau avec un grand miroir et prit une boite vide qu'elle montra au trois femmes.

- Vous savez ce que c'est ça? Et bien « ça » , c'est ma boite de friandises et pâtisseries! Ce matin, ma sœur à lâcher ses deux horribles caniches dans ma chambre sous prétexte qu'on changeait de tapis et que le plancher dur pourrait abîmer leurs petites pattes délicates. Résultat, ils ont abîmer plusieurs de mes ensembles préférés que je dois maintenant réparer, il m'ont réveillé en tirant sur mes cheveux et ils complètement vider ma boite de douceurs! Et lorsque je suis aller la voir pour le lui dire, elle m'a rit au nez en me disant que de toute façon mes « chiffons » était bon à être jeter et que les friandises me ferait grossir! Alors temps que ma sœur s'acharne sur moi, je lui ferai payer le triple! Il est hors de question qu'elle puisse s'imaginer un instant avoir le dessus sur moi! JAMAIS! Croyez par contre que je suis sincèrement navrée des problèmes que je vous afflige et que ce n'est bien sur pas mon but de vous empêcher de travailler.

En entendent Camélia parler des caniches de sa sœur, Christine eu une merveilleuse idée.

- Et si tu avais un animal de compagnie? Qu'est ce que tu en dirais?

- Un animal de compagnie?

- Mais oui, l'opéra à bien son écurie privé, un animal de plus ou de moins, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose! Comme cela, non seulement tu auras de la compagnie, mais en plus je ne crois pas que ta sœur va t'infliger la présence de ses chiens si tu as un petit animal.

- OUI! s'exclama Meg. Et puis, il y a plein d'éleveurs dans la région.

- Ce serait parfait! Moi et Raoul, nous t'emmènerons en voir un et tu choisiras celui qui te plaira.

- …oui… Ce ne serait pas si mal d'avoir un animal à moi…..

- PARFAIT! Alors dis nous quel genre d'animal voudrais-tu avoir?

- UN OURS! s'exclama Camélia avec un grand sourire laissant les trois femmes figer de stupeur.

- ……un ours……… dirent-elle d'une même voix, faible de stupeur.

- …Non vous avez raison, il ne rentrerait pas dans ma chambre…UN LOUP… OU UN LION!

- Chérie, tu ne voudrais pas un animal plus simple…? demanda Mme Giry. Tu sais, ici, il n'y as rien de tout cela…

- …ah……Alors, je veux un chien énorme ou mieux un chat énorme, en tous cas, je veux quelque chose d'énorme qui puisse énervé ma sœur et éloigner ses sales bêtes de ma chambre…

Pour énerver sa sœur…… Elles auraient du s'en douter… C'est à croire que cette enfant n'avait pas d'autre but.

- Et si on ne trouvait pas d'animaux « énorme », que voudrais-tu? demanda Christine, pleine d'espoir pendant que Camélia réfléchissait à la question.

- UN REPTILE! Dans certains pays, il y à même des gens qui on des rats et des araignées pour animal de compagnie!

Et toc! Une fois de plus, les trois femmes s'étaient figées de surprise pendant que, de l'autre côté du grand miroir de la chambre de Camélia, Erik tentait désespérément de ne pas rire aux éclats. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette enfant était tout un numéro. Lorsque soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec force, laissant entré Carlotta avec un paquet dans les mains, son air hautain habituel, mais cette fois fendu d'un étrange sourire et les deux directeurs, l'air enjoués. Carlotta dévisagea les femmes présentes avant de s'avancer vers sa sœur.

- Tien! dit elle en lui tendant le paquet. Un cadeau pour toi.

Camélia dévisagea le paquet un instant, lorsque sa sœur lui offrait un présent c'était rarement bon signe, mais finit néanmoins par l'ouvrir pour en sortir une petite robe bien simple blanche aux poignets bleu marine et avec un tablier de la même couleur avec une paire de botte bleu marine aussi.

-……oh……des chiffons… C'est une façon subtile de me dire que tu trouves ma chambre en désordre ou c'est juste une très mauvaise blague?

- Pétit impertinente! Ceci est ton nouvel uniforme!

- Pourquoi diable aurais-je besoin d'un uniforme!

- Dès demain, tu fréquenteras le collège Sainte-Madeleine à quelque rue d'ici! s'exclama M. Firmin.

- C'est une excellente école pour jeunes filles! continua M. André.

- Et bien sour, céné pas oune pensionna! termina Carlotta en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.

Le silence régna un bon moment dans la pièce avant que Camélia s'exclame de son ton habituellement neutre.

- ……c'est une blague…… Pourquoi irais-je à l'école, je parle et sais écrire plus de 5 langues, j'en connais sans doute plus que tous les élèves de cette stupide école réunis, sans parler que je sais coudre, peindre, que je joue du piano et de la flûte, et que je connais tout sur la navigation. Et je n'ai même pas encore 10ans! Je n'ai pas ma place dans une école pour petites poudrées accrochées aux jupes de leur mère et qui se croit mieux que tout le monde!

- Tou iras dans cette école qué tou lé veut ou non! s'exclama Carlotta, alors furieuse.

- Jamais! Surtout si je dois porter cette horreur sans nom! Et même si tu me traînerais de force dans cette école, je m'enfuirais, je retournerais ici et je me cacherais dans les sous-sols de l'opéra et alors, le seul fantôme que tu auras à craindre, ce sera moi!

Carlotta ainsi que tous les autres se raidir aux propos durs de la jeune fille, mais bien vite le silence fut brisé par la violente crise de rage de Carlotta.

- Golfilla estúpida! Niño del diablo! Petardo en capa! Ingrata pequeña peste! Sucia rata! Habría hecho mejor de pasar con el buque! (Sale gosse stupide! Enfant du diable! Laideron en couche! Ingrate petite peste! Sale rat! Tu aurais mieux fait de couler avec le navire!)

Camélia ne bougea pas d'un cil, mais releva la tête pour faire face à sa soeur.

- Tu aurais aimée...et bien sa tombe bien car, moi, je ne rêve que du jour ou je n'aurai plus aucun lien avec cette famille qui est la notre!...Néanmoins , pour changer de sujet, je veux bien faire un marcher avec toi!

- Oune marcher?

- Oui…. « Oune marcher »….Si tu acceptes que j'aille un animal, je veux bien y aller de temps en temps…ou du moins aller voir si j'aime ou pas……mais je refuse de porter l'uniforme!

- Écouté moi bien sale crapaud! J'accepté qué tou aille ta soutpide bestiole et toi tu portes cet uniforme et tu iras à l'école!...Et puis d'abord quesqué tou veut comme animal?

- Un gigantesque serpent….

Moment de silence! Puis Carlotta prit sa sœur par le collet pour la tirée vers elle.

- Qu'on cé comprenné bien, tou peut avoir n'importe qu'elle bête temps qué tou né ramené pas oune reptile ou oune insecte! Mé suis-je bien fait comprendré?

- Si près de mon oreille… Ce serait dur à manquer… répondit elle en débouchant son oreille.

Carlotta lâcha sa sœur, qui tomba sur le plancher, puis elle partie en hurlant poursuivit des deux directeurs. Les trois femmes se précipitèrent sur l'enfant.

- Tu ne tes pas fait mal, Camélia? demanda Meg inquiète en regardant celle-ci, toujours étendu sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

- Non, pas trop… Par contre, j'étais en train de me dire que finalement, un ours me serait très utile!

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- CAMÉLIAAAAAAA! hurla Carlotta dans le hall. NOUS ALLONS ÊTRE EN RÉTARD!

- Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre! s'exclama M. Firmin à bout de souffle.

- Ni dans les coulisses! ajouta M. André lui aussi à bout de souffle.

- Ma ou est elle? s'exclama Carlotta qui, elle, était plutôt à bout de nerf.

- Je l'ai trouvé! s'écria l'une des bonnes en tirant l'enfant par le bras qui, presque aussitôt, s'agrippa à l'une des colonnes de son autre bras pour ne pas aller plus loin.

- NOOOOON! JE REFUSER DE SORTIR ACCOUTRÉ DE CE TRUC IMONDE! hurla t'elle.

- OH! Qué si! répondit sa sœur, qui monta les escaliers pour l'agripper par le col et la traîna jusque dans le carrosse.

Le trajet, qui paru une éternité pour Carlotta et au contraire trop court pour Camélia, s'acheva à la porte d'une bâtisse blanche à trois étages avec de grande fenêtre, une grande croix accrochée en haut de l'entrée et qui était entouré d'une grande clôture avec un grand portail fort imposant. A l'entrée, la mère supérieure les attendait. Lorsque Carlotta et sa sœur s'en approchèrent, le premier réflexe de la sœur fut de prendre le menton de Camélia dans sa main de la regarder dans les yeux d'un air supérieur, puis de la regarder de tout bord tout côté avant de revenir face à eux.

- Je vois ce que vous avez voulu dire madame! commença t-elle en s'adressant a Carlotta. Cette enfant se tient d'une façon déplorable, elle a un regard beaucoup trop dure et provoquant, ces marina l'ont vraiment mal éduquée. Mais, je crois aux miracles madame, ici elle réapprendra la féminité je vais prier notre seigneur tous les soir s'il le faut, mais nous arriverons à faire quelque chose de cette petite sauvageonne. Je vous le promet, lorsqu'elle sortira d'ici, vous ne la reconnaîtrai plus.

- Jé l'espère bien! Jé vous la laisse, bonné chance!

Puis Carlotta parti le sourire aux lèvres, sans plus de cérémonie, alors que de son côté, Camélia regardait sa sœur partir plus haineusement qu'à l'habitude. La mère supérieure lui demanda de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit après avoir grogner quelque mots, en espagnol, qui n'était pas très aimable. Sur son passage plusieurs jeunes filles se retournaient pour la dévisager et chuchoter dans son dos. La sœur de la grande diva, ici? Mais Camélia s'en moquait bien, et c'est la tête haute qu'elle traversa l'entrée jusqu'à sa nouvelle école.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Christine était dans l'entrée avec Raoul, Meg et madame Giry. Ils avait prévu emmener Camélia se chercher un animal de compagnie dès son retour de l'école. Finalement, la voiture s'arrêta devant l'opéra. Le petit groupe sorti pour accueillir la petite, mais lorsqu'ils la virent sortir du la calèche, tous les sourires s'effacèrent et les exclamation de surprise retentirent alors que Mme Giry coura à l'intérieur pour aller chercher une bonne et que Meg et Christine se précipitaient sur la malheureuse enfant. Celle-ci avait son uniforme tout déchiré, un énorme bleu sur le côté de la tête, la lèvre inférieur en sang, avant les main complètement marquées par les coup de règles et était couverte de terre et d'éraflures. Pourtant elle descendit de la calèche la tête haute. Bien vite trois bonnes arrivèrent avec une trousse de premiers soins. On conduisit Camélia jusqu'à sa chambre ou elle changea son uniforme en charpie contre une robe de nuit bleu foncé brodé d'étoile dorée. On la nettoya, puis on lui mit un bandage à la tête. Lorsque les bonnes sortirent, Christine et Meg lui demandèrent comment cela était arrivé et elle leur raconta donc sa journée.

- Pour commencer, on m'a présentée la classe et ma professeure, la sœur Épine, qui porte très bien son nom, croyez moi car elle est très maigre et à des joues horriblement creuses, des yeux noir sans fond et que quand on s'y frotte d'un peu trop près on s'y pique. Ensuite, cette vieille harpie à commencer son cours de langue, l'espagnol, et quand je l'ai rattrapé sur un mot qu'elle avait mal prononcer, cette folle m'a obligée à tendre les mains et m'a frappée avec une règle en me disant que je n'avait pas a lui répondre. Alors, je lui ai dit que si elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui réponde, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas poser de questions, ou au moins à réapprendre son espagnol par ce que c'était ma langue natale, alors que je savais de quoi je parlais, puis voila qu'elle me frappe encore et me menace d'aller au coin. Alors, je lui ai dit qu'elle me mettent au coin je m'en fichais, car au moins là, je verrais pas sa face de crapet. Bon d'accord, c'était pas très gentil mais elle l'avait cherché. Puis, elle à encore voulu me frapper, alors je lui arracher la règle des mains et là, c'est moi qui l'ai frapper. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle m'a pour suivie dans toute la classe. J'aurais sans doute réussi à m'enfuir si l'une de ces sales pimbêches ne m'avait pas fait un croche-pied. Lorsque la sœur a mis la main sur moi, elle m'a assise à un étrange bureau où l'on avait fixé des menottes puis m'a donné 40 coups de règle, mais je suis resté droite, la tête haute et j'ai pas pleurer une seule fois. Ce qu'elle n'a pas dû apprécier, car ensuite elle m'a dit de retourner à ma place avec l'un de ses airs ! On aurait dit ma sœur en plus moche! Puis, est venu le cours de broderie, le cours le plus ennuyeux qui existe, à un tel point que je me suis endormie sur mon bureau, et j'ai reçu encore 40 coups de règle pour irrespect, alors je lui répondu que ce n'était pas de l'irrespect mais de la liberté d'expression, et j'ai reçu encore 40 coups. Ensuite est venu l'heure de la récré, et bien sur, je me tenais sagement dans mon coin lorsque cette sale chipie est arrivée, l'élève qui m'avait fait un croche-pied, Sibelle Cain! Une espèce de petite blondasse coiffé avec des boudins qui ne parle que d'elle. Elle m'a dévisagé avec sa bande de copine et c'est la qu'elle m'a dit : "Alors comme ça, tu es la sœur de la grand Carlotta! Ma mère dit quelle chante comme un crapaud qui se ferait étrangler et qu'elle préfère aller se faire arracher les dent que de l'écouter chanter!" en se mettant à rire comme une hyène. Alors je lui ai répondu :" Je sais, et je n'ai pas besoin de l'opinion de ta mère ou de toi pour le savoir." Alors là, elle à arrêter de rire net, puis m'a regarder avec de gros yeux. "Ah! Je crois que je comprends! Toi, tu croyais me vexer en insultant ma sœur! Et bien je suis navrée de te l'annoncer mais j'ai pas besoin de toi pour l'insulter, je suis capable toute seule! Et puis en suite, moi, je me cache pas derrière les jupes de ma sœur comme certaines semble le faire avec leur « maman » pour ce donner de l'importance. Moi, je n'ai besoin de rien ni personne pour être quelqu'un! Tu dois vraiment avoir une vie pathétique pour écraser les autres pour remonter ton estime de soi, et bien que je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ta mère pour ce qui est de ma sœur, si elle tu lui ressemble autant que je le croit ,alors ta mère dois être une de ces gourdes et en plus elle est sûrement moche comme un boudin!" Et là, elle est devenu mauve de rage et elle m'a frapper en hurlant! Vous vous rendez compte! Si elle voulait pas que je lui dise ses 4 vérités elle avait qu'a pas commencer. Alors, après qu'elle m'ai frapper, je me suis mise à rire aux éclats et je lui ai dit qu'elle frappait comme une crevette, et encore j'était gentille ! Et là, elle m'a carrément sauter dessus! C'est fou comme les gens peuvent manquer de sang froid. Elle s'est mise à me frapper de tout bord tout côté, alors bien sur, j'ai riposté et quand elle à vu que ça ne me faisait rien, elle à prit une grosse pierre et m'a frapper à la tête.

- Mon dieu seigneur! s'exclama Christine. Si tu veux tu n'es pas obliger d'y retourner!

- Oh! Ce n'est pas si grave! Et puis, de toute façon ma sœur réussira à m'y renvoyer. Puis demain Sibelle ne sera certainement pas là!

- Pourquoi? demanda Meg.

- Parce que, après son coup de pierre, je lui ai cassé le nez et disloquer l'épaule droite avec laquelle elle tenait la pierre. Et j'ai fini le reste de la journée enfermée dans une petite cabane dehors, pas plus grand qu'un cabinet de toilette, alors j'ai du rester debout et je n'ai rien avaler pour le dîner.

A la fin du récit, Christine, Meg et Raoul ne savait pas s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer. Camélia était une forte tête, elle avait passé toutes ces dernières années sur un navire de marchandise, sans autre modèle féminin que la cuisinière qui jurait et frappait plus que les hommes et qui lui répétait sans cesse de ne pas ce laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais bon, ils en restèrent là. Ils lui apportèrent de quoi manger, puis la laissèrent se reposer. Carlotta, en apprenant que sa sœur c'était battue, hurla de rage (ça c'est pas une surprise), mais lorsqu'elle apprit ce que l'élève avait dit sur elle, elle se calma d'un coup et dit que dans ce cas, elle l'avait bien mérité (c'est beau, le soutien de sa famille!). Et, le lendemain matin, Camélia se leva de bonne heure, enfila l'horrible uniforme que les costumières de l'opéra lui avait réparé et partie à pied à l'école, prête à ne pas se laissé marcher sur les pieds, et ce même si elle devait se faire corriger et avec 2 livres dans les poches pour s'acheter des pâtisseries sur le chemin (Nd/a: Elle a passé sa vie sur un navire, elle n'est jamais entré dans une boutique, et donc ne sait pas la valeur de l'argent ni des friandises, mais avec deux livres je crois qu'on peut se payer un mois de loyer assez luxueux). Seulement, sur le chemin de l'école, Camélia croisa un cirque qui s'était installé et qui, d'après les affiches, devait partir le jour même. Camélia réfléchit quelque instant. Pourquoi aller dans cette école de dingues lorsqu'elle pouvait aller voir un vrai cirque! Et pour la première fois depuis son ouverture, une élève de Sainte-Madeleine sécha les cours. Camélia passa la journée à regarder les clowns, les acrobates, les dompteurs de fauves et autres. Après la représentation, elle alla voir les kiosques au dehors. La femme à barbe, l'homme le plus grand et le plus fort du monde, puis la diseuse de bonne aventure. Sa tente sentait l'encens fort, la diseuse était une vieille gitane couverte de foulards colorés et de bijoux lourds et scintillants. Elle là tira au carte et lui dit ceci :

- Je vois ton passé, une tempête, un homme mort, ton géniteur………Je vois ton présent, beaucoup de changement, trop en même temps, beaucoup d'épreuves, trop pour toi, même si tu ne le laisse pas voir………Je vois ton avenir...je vois ton père, vous avez les même yeux…

- Mon père est mort! répondit Camélia froidement. Et il avait les yeux bruns!

- Non…l'homme qui est mort était, certes, ton géniteur mais il ta renié de toute son âme et depuis, n'est plus ton père…mais ça tu le savais déjà!

- …

- Tu était destinée à être l'enfant d'un autre, les seules signes vous liant sont vos yeux et la même malédiction présente, celle d'être pris entre la vie et la mort.

- ……

- Je vois une forte amitié entre toi et une créature aux yeux bleu, je vois aussi un premier amour et une décision très importante. La décision que tu prendras, ce jour là, décidera du reste de ta vie.

Après être sortie de chez la voyante. Camélia avait la chair de poule. Comment cette femme pouvait tant savoir… Et puis, cette phrase, elle était destinée à être l'enfant d'un autre… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle arriva près des cages des fauves lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un pleurer. C'était l'homme le plus grand et le plus fort du monde. Un gros homme barbu, habillé de peaux de bête, qui pleurait. Camélia s'approcha timidement et mit une main sur l'épaule du géant…ou du moins le plus près de l'épaule qu'elle pouvait. Celui-ci releva la tête en sursaut.

- Sa ne vas pas monsieur? demanda t-elle.

- Je… C'est bien gentil de me le demander, petite, mais non ça ne vas pas! commença le géant.

Camélia s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda de sa petite voix d'enfant innocente:

- Pourquoi?

- Tu vois ces adorables bêtes ? dit-il en montrant une cage où se trouvait 4 panthères noires d'environs un an et demie et qui était donc moins gros qu'un adulte. Le cirque fait faillite, nous n'avons plus assez d'argent pour nourrir toutes les bêtes alors comme celles-ci sont les dernières nées, le grand patron à décider de les vendre à un fourreur! 1/2 livre chacun! Ce qui fait que dès demain, mes bébés seront tués puis écorchés pour servir de manteau!

Et le grand homme se remis à pleurer. Camélia se rapprocha de la cage pour les regarder. Les fauves étaient magnifique, l'un en particulier attira son attention, un male au yeux bleu. Camélia et le fauve se fixèrent un moment droit dans les yeux, puis sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de l'enfant qui ne pouvait pas supporter la tristesse qu'il y avait dans les yeux de la bête, et s'effondra sur l'herbe toujours accrochée aux barreaux. Le géant s'en aperçu et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant pour calmer ses sanglots, ému par la peine de l'enfant. Celle-ci releva la tête vers le grand homme.

- Vous ne prouver pas laisser faire ÇA! Vous devez agir! C'est trop horrible!

- Hélas, il n'y à rien à faire, bien que j'ai dresser ces bébés, ils ne sont pas à moi. Si je les faisais fuir, ils seraient abattus et moi, je serais arrêté!

Camélia continua de pleurer puis releva la tête d'un air décider, se releva et fouilla dans sa poche pour tendre au géant l'argent qui lui restait, soit 1 livre et demie.

- Tenez, je vous en achète un! Si je peux en sauvez ne serais ce qu'un, ce sera déjà pas mal!

Le grand homme paru surpris, puis ce ressaisi.

- Tu sais, ce ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie normal, je veux dire il leur faut des soins particulier, il mangent de la viande et ont besoin d'un certain espace…

- J'habite un opéra! Ils ont leur propre ménagerie, et j'ai assez d'argent pour m'en occuper et pour le nourrir, et s'il a besoin d'air, j'irai le promener, et puis vous les avez dresser donc ils sont obéissant, propres et doux comme des agneaux. S'il vous plait! Juste un!

Le géant réfléchit un instant, il prit l'argent que lui tentait l'enfant et le compta. Finalement il sourit.

- Le patron ne devrait pas trop m'en vouloir s'il sait que j'ai vendu l'une des bêtes pour le triple du prix que proposait le fourreur! Et puis si l'un de mes chéris à des chance de survivre, jamais je ne m'y opposerait, surtout qu'en te regardant, je suis persuader que celui que tu choisira sera très heureux! Tu es la petite fille la plus généreuse que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie!

Camélia sourit essuyant ses larmes puis le géant lui demanda de choisir celui qu'elle voulait et, bien sur, elle choisi le fauve au yeux bleu. Une fois sorti de la cage, Camélia ce rua à son coup et enfuit son petit visage dans son pelage.

- No tiene ya nada que temer mi pequeño resplandor de luna.

- Qu'as-tu dit?

- Je lui ai dit « Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, mon petit éclat de lune ».

- Et comment vas-tu l'appeler? demanda le géant en souriant.

- Mi resplandor del luna! Mon éclat de lune! Car ses yeux ressemble à deux lunes.

- Mais c'est un peu long comme nom, tu ne trouve pas?

- Vous avez raison… alors ce sera simplement Luna.

Et c'est ainsi que Camélia parti avec Luna en laisse et dans sa poche à la place des deux livres, une liste de recommandation du géant et l'acte de propriété de la bête.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Christine et Raoul attendaient à l'entrer de l'opéra inquiet, la voiture qu'ils avaient envoyée était revenue vide et la mère supérieure avait dit que l'enfant avait séché les cours! Soudain la silhouette familière de Camélia apparue à un tournant et Christine se précipita vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Mais où étais-tu? Ta sœur est furieuse et nous, nous étions inquiet!

- Pour ma sœur, ce n'est pas nouveau! Mais bon, je suis aller m'acheter mon animal de compagnie!

Christine releva la tête et étouffa un cri en voyant le fauve. Raoul et elle regardèrent tour à tour Camélia et le fauve, lorsque celle-ci s'agrippa à son cou.

- Je l'ai acheté dans un cirque! Il bien dressé ne vous inquiété pas! Je l'ai appelé Luna! C'est joli nom?

Christine et Raoul se regardèrent puis sourirent! Après tout, Camélia n'était pas une enfant comme les autres, lui fallait donc un animal pas comme les autres, et de toute façon, ils se doutait fort bien que tenter de la convaincre du contraire serait impossible!

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Il fut très difficile aux directeurs, et surtout à Carlotta, d'accepter le petit animal de Carlotta, mais finalement ils durent craquer sous les menaces de l'enfant. Au bout du compte, les directeurs trouvèrent même un point positif, celui de ne plus être obliger de déguiser un acteur en fauve lorsqu'ils en aurait besoin. Carlotta, elle le digérait très mal. Surtout lorsque, alors qu'elle répétait, elle reçut une pleine cargaison de farine sur la tête et qu'elle vit Camélia accoutré d'un costume de chat s'enfuyait sur le dos de Luna ou encore, lorsque ses précieux caniches se mettaient à gémir, la queue entre les jambes, poursuivit par Camélia toujours sur le dos de Luna qui criait « Tayo! Tayo ! », parce que les malheureuses bêtes avait voulu entré dans la chambre de Camélia. Mais bon, maintenant, rien ni personne ne pouvait séparer ses deux drôles d'amis qui était unis à la vie à la morts!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Note de l'auteure :** Alors voila! Le chapitre était long mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus! Commentaires?

**Note de la correctrice** : J'ai essayer de corriger le plus de faute possible(et croyez-moi, il y en avait !) mais je ne peux pas faire de miracle non plus…


	4. Qu'es ce que mange un fantome

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE: VOILA!!!!! Enfin le chapitre 4 est fini!!!! Alors bonne lecture! Ps.Merci pour tous vos review!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Qu'es-ce que mange un fantôme?**

Septembre venait de pointer le bout de son nez et malgré cela il faisait une chaleur suffocante. Dans l'opéra Garnier l'air y était certes un peu plus frais mais cela n'empêchait pas les techniciens de râler, les comédiens de souffrir, Carlotta de ce plaindre (quoi qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la chaleur pour faire cela), et pour finir Camélia et Luna de préféré explorer les passages souterrains, beaucoup plus frais, plutôt que d'embêter Carlotta. C'est donc avec une torche emprunter aux accessoiristes et vêtu d'un habit safari, que Camélia suivit de près par Luna c'était faufiler par une porte dans le bureau des machinistes et étaient descendu dans les pénombres des sous-sols de l'opéra.

_-_……….encore un mur gris, humide, moche et couvert de toile d'araignée!!!! C'est pas marrant! Raoul m'avait dit qu'il y avait une tête en feu qui flottait toute seul dans les sous-sols!!!!! Ils c'est encore moqué de moi! JE LE DÉTESTE!!!!!!! Pas autant que ma sœur mais je l'aime pas!

Luna grogna de façon affirmative et Camélia fit une marque sur le mur avec une craie pour retrouver son chemin par la suite, puis continua d'avancer!

- C'est nul! J'ai passer a l'éclairage, a la façon de rentrer, j'ai même amener des bandages et un flacon d'alcool si l'un de nous ce blessait mais j'ai même pas passer amener de quoi manger!!!!!! Je veux bien croire que ce soit pas l'endroit idéale pour pique-niquer mais tous ce chemin commence à me donner faim!

Ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi pendant de longue, longue minutes, lorsque Luna ce figea aillant repéré quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Il ce mit à grogner près t'a bondir.

_-_Luna? Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive?

Au loin on entendit le pas rapide d'une personne prenant la fuite, mais Luna l'avait déjà repéré! Il ce mit a courir pour ensuite bondir sur le mystérieux individu cacher dans l'ombre. Camélia restait la figer scrutant le noir pour tenter de voir la scène mais rien! Seul les bruits de la lutte entre l'homme et la bête lui parvenaient, puis, plus rien! Luna n'avait quand même pas tuer cet homme? De plus, que faisait-il la, caché dans la pénombre à les épiés? Tant de questions qui prirent fin lorsque Luna revient avec dans la gueule un basque blanc.

_-_……..Ce masque me dit quelque chose………………………..

Puis fouillant bien dans sa mémoire elle ce rappela la description que Christine lui avais fait du fantôme et du reflet qu'elle avait un jour vu dans le miroir de sa chambre. Camélia ce figea pour scruter plus nerveusement encore l'obscurité et s'enfuir à toute jambe! La tête que firent les machinistes en voyant une Camélia paniqué sortir en trombe des sous-sols poursuivit par Luna! Elle ce précipita dans sa chambre pour évaluer la situation. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus l'évidence de la situation lui sautait au visage….

_-_……le fantôme est vivant…………..

Un sourire espiègle et empli d'excitation ce dessina sur ses jolies lèvres rosée et son regard doré s'enflamma d'une lueur de défi et de joie intense. Elle resta plusieurs minutes figer avec cette expression sur son jolie minois avant de murmurer pour elle-même…

_-_…..Je dois le trouver………je dois le voir………………..

_-_ Tu veux que je te parle du fantôme!?! Mais pourquoi?

Lorsque Camélia était venu lui posé une question elle s'attendait a tous sauf a sa. D'où pouvais bien lui venir cet intérêt subit pour son vieil ami? Bien sur Camélia de sont coté ne pouvait pas expliquer a madame Giry, sa mésaventure dans les sous-sols, ni lui parler du fameux masque! Mais elle était résolue à capturer le fantôme. Le seul problème était bien sur quelle n'avait jamais capturé de fantôme…Sa sœur n'étant certainement pas une bonne source d'information, Christine qui était résolu a ne rien dire en changeant continuellement de sujet, Raoul qui ce vantait plus de ses propres exploits de façon désespérante au lieu de lui en apprendre plus au sujet du fantôme et les directeurs qui avaient frôler la crise cardiaque en entendant Camélia prononcer son nom, la petite avait du ce rabattre sur madame Giry.

_-_……euuuuuh………ma sœur m'en a parler et bien que j ni croit pas vraiment sa ma fichu la trouille un peu et je me suis dit que si je le connaissait mieux je serais rassurer!

Camélia ce félicita mentalement pour cette excuse de dernière minute et qui apparemment, satisfaisait le professeur de ballet.

_-_ Et bien que dire? Je ne crois pas que les coulisses soient le meilleur endroit pour parler d'un tel sujet…

_-_ Il y a petit café a coté!

_-_ Et bien soit! Allons y!

Il y avait peut de monde au petit café ce jour la, deux vieilles dames avec d'horribles petits chiens et de grand chapeau avec de grandes plumes noir, et un veille homme tout emmitouflé dans un imperméable lisant le journal. Camélia était assise avec son sorbet à la pêche impatiente d'avoir les réponses à ses questions alors que madame Giry sirotait un verre de vin pas pressée pour deux sous. Luna, quant à lui ce fichait pas mal que la conversation comme ou non n'ayant pour seul priorité l'énorme bol de crème que Paul, le propriétaire du café, avait prit habitude de lui amener depuis peu. Finalement, madame Giry pausa son verre de vin.

_-_Alors que veux tu savoirs?

_-_TOUS!!!!! Enfin………..un peu de tous…….ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il aimait pas, ses passe-temps……..euh………je sais pas moi………………d'un peu de tous…….

Camélia fixait madame Giry intensément avec un grand sourire ayant de la difficulté a soutenir son n'enthousiasme, alors que madame Giry, bien que suspicieuse quant au réelle intention de Camélia, réfléchissait afin de trouver dans sa mémoire des détails chez ce cher Erik qui n'effrayerait pas la petite…………s'il était bien sur possible que cette enfant puisse avoir peur…….

_-_Et bien………..il aimait Christine à la folie, plus que sa propre vie! Il lui aurait tous donné si elle lui aurait demandé. Il détestait Raoul, mais cela n'est pas difficile a comprendre puis qu'il avait ce qu'il n'avait pas, la beauté!

_-_……et Christine……….

_-_Oui! Et Christine! Néanmoins, cet homme était un génie et un grand artiste!!! Il était architecte, d'ailleurs il a construit une bonne partie de l'opéra avant l'incendie, il était magicien, ventriloque, peintre, chanteur, compositeur, musicien, acteur et j'en passe!!!! Il a créer nombres de belles choses, parfois dangereuse je l'admet, mais tellement bien passer!!! Il adore…….je veux dire « adorait » l'art!!! Sous toute ses formes!!! Il détestait ta sœur, il trouvait qu'elle massacrait l'opéra et l'embêtait beaucoup à cause de cela et bien d'autre….

Camélia ce mit à rire.

_-_Comme j'aurait aimé voire ça!!!!!

_-_Oh! Tu aurais adoré!!!...Que pourrais-je dire d'autre sur lui……..parfois lorsque les hommes ce sente en danger ou qu'ils sont si tristes que cette tristesse ce change en une vague de colère haineuse incontrôlable………..leurs esprits perdent toute logique et ils finissent par faire des choses horribles qu'ils regrette par la suite….. brûler un opéra……?

_-_Oui c'est cela……

_-_…..AH!!!! Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas si méchant!!! Si vous saviez toutes les bêtises que ma sœur ma raconté!!!!

_-_Et bien j'espère t'avoir rassuré!?

_-_……m'avoir rassuré?...Ah! Oui!...Oui, oui!!!!! Je suis toute à fait rassuré maintenant!!! Merci!

_-_Mais je t'en pris!

Camélia paya le serveur et ce leva pour partir, alors que Luna léchait encore le fond du bol même si celui-ci était vide, lorsqu'elle ce retourna vers madame Giry précipitamment.

_-_Oh! J'allais oublier, j'ai une dernière question!

_-_Je t'en pris.

_-_Savez-vous ce que mange un fantôme?

Madame Giry fut si surprise par cette question qu'elle en resta muette quelque seconde.

_-_…….Ma fois! Je n'en sais trop rien mon ange! Mais si c'est à propos de l'un de ses propos sordide qu'aurait inventé ta sœur, je peux te jurer qu'il ne mange pas les petites filles!!!

_-_Le contraire m'aurait surprise.

Et Camélia rentra à l'opéra songeuse et un peu déçu suivit de près par Luna qui ce léchait toujours les babines, sous le regard inquiet de madame Giry qui sirotait et second verre de vin tout aussi songeuse.

_-_Et bien qu'elle jolie histoire vous racontez au enfant ma chère amie! Je vous ai connu un temps où vos contes parlaient davantage de princesse et de fée que de fantôme!

Madame Giry fit le saut avait de ce retourner vers son interlocuteur, soit le vieil homme en imperméable et son journal.

_-_Erik! Depuis combien de temps es tu la?

_-_Depuis assez longtemps pour avoir entendu votre discussion du début à la fin. Comprenez bien que je suis flatté dans avoir été le sujet principal mais inquiet de voir cette jeune fille s'intéressé de si près a moi, où encore de traîner dans les sous-sol…..

_-_Oui moi aussi! Elle m'a dit que sa sœur lui avait raconté des choses qui l'avaient effrayé à ton sujet. J'ai des doutes mais venant de Carlotta cela ne me surprendrait même pas.

_-_Il est vrai que sa sœur à tenté de l'effrayer avec des sornettes ridicules à mon sujets, mais je peux te jurer que cette jeune demoiselle n'a pas été dupe une seule seconde!

_-_Mais alors d'où lui vient cette soudaine passion à ton égare? Cette enfant est très étrange ma fois! Je ne la comprends pas.

_-_Je crois avoir ma petite idée sur la raison j'en ai bien peur…..

_-_A bon et quelle est t'elle?

Mais Erik ne dit pas un mot, paya le serveur et prit le chemin de l'opéra après un au revoir poli à son amie. Celle-ci, habitué par son silence ne brocha pas une seconde et continua à savourer son verre de vin.

Christine était dans le hall de l'opéra, cherchant l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles qu'elle y avait perdu, lorsque elle aperçu à sa grande surprise Camélia rentrant de l'école. A première vue il n'y a rien de surprenant à ce qu'une enfant rentre de l'école, mais voir camélia revenir de l'école alors qu'elle n'y allait presque plus et y était d'ailleurs aller de son propre gré était en soit un phénomène assez surprenant. Elle avait toujours ses habituels bandages aux mains, signe qu'elle avait tenu tête aux sœurs, et était couverte de bout de la tête au pied, signe qu'elle s'était encore bagarrée, mais différemment à l'air habituellement grincheux ou amusée qu'elle avait habitude d'avoir en rentrant de l'école, elle était distraite et songeuse. Elle passa même à coté de Christine sans même la remarquer, ce qui commença à l'inquiéter.

_-_Camélia……….

L'interpellée sortie de sa rêverie en sursaut pour ce tourner vers Christine.

_-_Oh! Bonjours!!! Désolé! Je ne t'avais pas vu!

_-_J'ai cru remarquer……es-ce que tout vas bien? Tu m'as l'air préoccupé! Il est rare de te voir aller à l'école par ta propre volonté! Tu t'y es faite une amie? _Demanda Christine pleine d'espoir._

_-_Quoi?...euh non…non toujours pas. C'est toujours une bande de cruche! En faite si j'y était allé c'était parce qu'il avait une question dont je ne connaissait pas la réponse. C'est une école, par conséquent, ce genre d'établissement sert généralement à apprendre quelque chose. J'espérais y apprendre quelque chose pour une fois!

_-_Et tu as trouvé la réponse à ta question?

_-_Malheureusement non! Pourtant je l'ai posé à chacune des sœurs et aucune d'elle ne m'a donné de réponse. A la place j'ai eu le droit à des coups de règle. J'ai même posé la questions aux filles de ma classe et Sibelle c'est encore moqué de moi, sincèrement de sa part je ne m'attardait pas a moins!...oh et il ce peut que vous receviez la visite de sa mère………je lui ai déboîter l'épaule……..sinon je n'ai toujours pas eu la réponse a ma question.

Christine, bien qu'elle avait fini par s'habituer au conflit scolaire de Camélia était toujours et encore découragé. Mais la mine pensive et déçue de Camélia l'inquiétait. Qu'elle sorte de question cela pouvait bien être pour recevoir des coups de règle des sœurs……..et si c'était « LA » question………..vous savez, LA question délicate que pose les enfants rendu à un certain âge, les garçons souvent plus tôt que les filles à l'époque.

_-_Dit moi Camélia, quel est cette question dont tu ne connais pas la réponse? Je pourrais peut-être y répondre!

_-_Bah………je suis embarrasser……….je sais pas vraiment si je peut te la poser……..

La pauvre Camélia paraissait toute gêné et Christine, elle, paniquait dans son fort intérieur ne savant trop comment réagir. C'était « LA » question!!!!!!!!! Elle en était sur……….que faire?????...que dire??????

_-_Allons ne soit pas timide! Pause là moi!

_-_……………..(réfléchie)…………..Bah!!! Au point où j'en suis!!!!...Alors voila! Ce que je veux savoir c'est……Qu'es-ce que sa mange un fantôme?

_-_……………………………………………………….pardon…………………………..

_-_Que mange un fantôme???

Christine resta figé de surprise, muette! Décidemment Camélia avait le don d'avoir des répliques et des réactions complètement imprévisibles. Comme, par exemple, face à un mur, nous avons trois choix. A gauche, a droite ou revenir sur ses pas. Camélia, elle, serait bien capable de sortir un grappin de son sac et d'escalader le mur pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était indécise face à la direction à choisir. Voila Camélia Giudicelli dans toute sa splendeur! Un mystère, que dis-je, un casse-tête indéchiffrable, et lorsque qu'on croyaient enfin la comprendre on ce rendait vite conte qu'au contraire on la comprenaient encore moins qu'au départ. Camélia regarda Christine figé comme une statu, interloquée, quelque minute avant de soupirer.

_-_…….Je m'en doutait………peu importe………..je finirai bien par trouver……merci quand même!!!!

Et elle repartie en direction de sa chambre laissant Christine toujours sous le choc derrière elle.

Camélia y avait bien réfléchi, et avait tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête mainte et mainte fois et en était arriver à cette conclusion. Pour capturer quelque chose ou quelqu'un, que ce soit un poison, un renard ou, dans le cas présent, un fantôme, il fallait assurément un appât. Hors, pour le peu qu'elle savait de ce fantôme à l'heur actuel, il aimait l'art………il est difficile à croire pour autant qu'en mettant un violon sur un filait celui-ci vienne si jeter! Il ne devait pas être si bête!!! Ensuite, il aimait Christine. Encore une fois elle ce voyait mal demander a Christine : **« _Bonjours Christine! J'aimerait capturer le fantôme qui vous à enlever l'année dernière pour vous épouser et qui à failli tuer votre bien aimer en plus d'avoir transformer cette opéra en véritable feu de joie pas si joyeux, et comme il vous aime je pensait vous attacher au plafond pour me servir de vous comme appât!!! Vous voulez bien???_ »** Décidément, il y devait y avoir moins dangereux. De l'argent? Avec ce genre d'appât, elle avait plus de chance d'attraper l'un des directeurs ou l'un des techniciens. Ou pire encore, sa sœur!!!! Et dieu sais qu'elle ne tentait pour rien a monde le capturer souhaitant au contraire la rejeter a la mer et l'y abandonner! Alors, la dernière chance qui lui restait était la nourriture! Après tous, elle n'avait jamais vu un fantôme faire ses courses……il devait bien avoir faim de temps en temps! Malheureusement, elle ignorait tous de l'alimentation des fantômes et apparemment très peut s'y connaissait en France!

Soudain, elle fut brutalement sortie de sa rêverie par les cris de sa sœur dans sa loge. Camélia prit une grande inspiration et tenta le tous pour le tous. Elle s'approcha du cadre de porte de sa sœur, où celle-ci ce préparait et conga trois petit coup. Carlotta ce retourna, et ce visage prit une expression de profonds dégoûts lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur sa petite sœur.

_-_Tou voie pas qué tou mé déranges!!!! Quesqué tou mé veux, SALE RAT!!!!!!

Camélia prit quelque seconde de silence pour lutter contre l'envie de répliquer, ravalent toute les belles répliques qu'elle pourrait lui balancer et finalement releva la tête, résolue et tenta d'être le plus polie possible.

_-_J'ai une question à te poser.

_-_A NA!!!! J'ai autré chose à faire qué d'écouter tes âneries! Et pendant qué j'y souis, N'AI VIENT PAS GÂCHER LA RÉPRÉSENTATION!!!!!! Aujourd'hui il y aura des centainés dé personne, si jamais oune autré trappe vénait à souvrir sous mes pieds, jé t'en tiendrai pour principalé responsable!!!!

Camélia soupira.

_-_Pour la dernière fois ce n'est pas moi qui………….des centaines de personnes ta dit!!!!

Ce fut comme si une petite lanterne venait de s'allumer au creux de son esprit! Son sourir s'élargie jusqu'au oreille.

_-_MERCI!!!!!!

Puis sans que Carlotta puisse réagir Camélia était déjà loin.

_-_Messieurs les directeurs!

_-_Qui a-t-il encore pour l'amour du ciel!!!!! _Demanda monsieur Firmin._

Un valet s'approcha des deux directeurs, à bout de souffle.

_-_Monsieur le compte Baster et son épouse voudrait savoir si l'opéra préparerait une nouvelle pièce.

_-_ENCORE!!!!! Pour la dernière fois il n'y a rien de tous cela en préparation!!!! Mais qu'on t'il dont tous aujourd'hui? _S'exclama monsieur André, rouge de colère._

_-_Ce sont les affiches monsieur, il y en a partout!

_-_DES AFFICHES!!!! QUI A OSÉ POSER DES AFFICHES DANS L'ENCEINTE DE NOTRE OPÉRA!!!!!

Les directeurs, furieux suivirent le valet jusqu'au hall d'entré où ce trouvait la foule. A leur grand étonnement il vire des centaines de feuilles de papier coller un peu partout où il y était écrit en grande lettre rouge : **_« QU'ES-CE QUE MANGE UN FANTÔME? Si vous connaissez la réponse à cette question, contacté Camélia Giudicelli, loge 6. » _**André arracha l'une des feuilles de papier qui était coller à une colonne.

_-_Cette enfant…………….. _Grogna André maintenant mauve de rage, ne pouvant trouver les mots exacts pour exprimer sa colère._Qu'on me débarrasse de tous ses torchons!!!! J'ai deux mots à dire à cette gosse!

_-_Enfin mon cher André……

Dans la loge numéro 6, Camélia, portait une robe avec la jupe à motif léopard brodé et le haut, soit la poitrine, était noir avait les épaules nues, des ballons sur chaque bras avec des manches droites qui finissait en évasé, noir aussi, des gants sans doigt a motif léopard, et collier fait du même tissu avec un fausse pierre précieuse rouge qu'elle avait prit aux accessoiristes et avait donner le même collier à Luna, attendait que la pièce commence avec l'espoir qu'une personne parmi toute ses foules saurait ce que mange un fantôme. C'est alors que monsieur André entra en trombe dans la longe, brandissant à bout de bras l'affiche, suivit de près par monsieur Firmin.

_-_POUVEZ-VOUS M'EXPLIQUER CE QUE CELA SIGNIFI?

Camélia qui reconnu l'affiche ce mit à sourire.

_-_Mais c'est l'une de mes affiches!!!! Alors vous connaissez la réponse????

_-_Que….Quoi…QUOI?????

André était furieux, il n'avait qu'une envie, la giflé. Il leva le bras dans ce but précis mais Firmin le rattrapa.

_-_Enfin réfléchissez! Ce n'est qu'une enfant!!!!

André ce calma, puis continua.

_-_Je crois que nous devons parler jeune fille!

_-_Oh! Mais c'est ce que nous faisons.

André mordis son poing pour ce retenir de la frapper.

(SALE PETITE IMPERTINANTE!!!! pensait t'il.)

_-_Tu sembles croire que cet opéra est ton terrain de jeu priver, mais détrompe toi! C'est un établissement sérieux et strict!!!!!

_-_Depuis quand le théâtre est sérieux et strict…..?

_-_Ce qu'il veut dire, _Continua monsieur Firmin pendant qu'André ce calmait_, c'est que tu ne dois pas coller des affiches dans cet opéra sans notre permission! Sauf dans ta chambre bien sur…..

_-_A d'accords!!! Et bien s'il n'y a que cela……ai-je votre permission?

Monsieur André craqua.

_-_NOOOOON!!!!!!!

Il poussa monsieur Firmin dehors et claqua la porte avant de l'ouvrir de nouveau.

_-_Et sache, que j'informerai ta sœur de ceci!!!

_-_AH! Si vous croyez que sa me touche…

ET monsieur André referma la porte fulminant de rage. La pièce commença donc sans encombre et lorsque Carlotta entra, Camélia du ce retenir de toute ses force pour ne pas la huer.

_-_Quel gâchis!!! Une si jolie pièce gâchée par sa voix de crécerelle!!! _S'exclama Camélia pour elle et Luna._

_-_Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous!

Camélia fit le saut et ce retourna sur son siège pour chercher son interlocuteur dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

_-_Qui est la? Où êtes vous?

_-_Je suis le fantôme de cette opéra…._Chuchota une voix à son oreille._

Camélia eu beau ce retourner, chercher sous les sièges, derrière les rideaux, rien à faire, il n'y avait personne. La voix ricanait de la voir chercher et venait de-ci de-la et de partout à la fois.

_-_Inutile de me chercher ma mignonne, tu ne trouveras pas! Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient je crois?

_-_Vous pouvez bien courir vous ne l'aurez que si vous vous montrez!

_-_Tu crois être en mesure de négocier? J'ai cru voir que ces idiots de directeurs étaient très en colère contre toi. Tu crois que sa les amuseraient si il venait avoir du grabuge de cette loge et qui dérangerait leur précieuse pièce?

Erik n'aimait pas menacer cette adorable enfant, mais il voulait son masque! Malheureusement pour lui, Camélia ne le prit pas pour une menace.

_-_Je ne sais pas si eu le trouveraient amusant, mais je sais que moi sa me ferait bien rire!

Il eu un petit moment de silence avant qu'Erik reprenne.

_-_Écoute. Laisse mon masque dans la loge à la fin de la pièce, je viendrai le prendre un peu plus tard et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

_-_ALORS SA NON!!! Vous en avez peut-être terminé avec cette histoire, mais moi je ne fais que commencer. Je vous lâcherai pas quitte à fouiller les sous-sols par centimètre carré!!!...Luna?

Luna qui cherchait lui aussi d'où la voix pouvait bien provenir avait finalement détecté une odeur suspecte dans l'une des colonnes et c'était mis à grogner.

_-_AH!AH!!!!! SORT DE LA!!!! SORT! SORT! SORT!!!!!

Camélia ce mis à donner de grand coup de pied dans la colonne ce qui, bien sur dérangea la pièce. Monsieur André et Firmin ce ruèrent à la loge et lorsque monsieur André entra dans la loge il frappa violement Camélia aux visages ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver le fauve qui ce mit a rugir. Camélia, qui pour la première fois ce faisait frapper par un homme ne pouvait retenir ses larmes du à la violence du coup. On du appeler Madame Giry pour amener Camélia car Luna refusait qu'on approche de sa maîtresse et n'avait aucune confiance en les directeurs. Et finalement, après maintes excuses de la part des directeurs, la pièce pu reprendre.

Lorsque la pièce fut terminée, la foule le public envahit bientôt les coulisses pour amener des fleurs à leurs divas préférées. Christine, quant a elle, ce faufila temps bien que mal pour atteindre la chambre de Camélia suivi par Raoul.

Pendant ce temps, dans cette même chambre, Erik, après avoir prit la fuite lorsque Camélia avait commencé à donner des coups de pied à la colonne, fouillait dans les affaires de Camélia depuis un bon moment afin de retrouver son masque. Il s'avait que ce n'était pas polie et ne l'aurait jamais fait en temps normal, mais il n'était pas en temps normal. La gamine l'avait découvert et avait même la preuve qu'il était toujours en vie. Sa vie à l'opéra était en jeu. Il ouvrit finalement une boite sous le lit de Camélia qui a sa grande surprise ne contenait que des masques. Une vingtaine de masques venant de partout dans le monde.

_-_Mais cette enfant est obsédée par les masques!!!! _Ce dit-il pour lui-même._

Lorsqu'il eu fini la boite il du constater que le sien n'y était pas. Il allait ouvrir une autre boite lorsque des pas venant en direction de la chambre ce fit entendre. Très vite, Erik ce cacha derrière le miroir, juste à temps pour voir entré Christine et Raoul.

_-_Flute, j'aurait cru qu'elle saurait ici!...Mais quel pagaye, tout est sans dessus dessous dans cette chambre! On dirait qu'un ouragan vient de passer!

_-_C'est la chambre d'une enfant, rien de plus.

_-_Je suis inquiète Raoul! Elle est étrange c'est temps si! Elle pose de drôle de question, elle a des drôle de réactions…..

_-_Christine! Chérie! C'est de Camélia que l'on parle, cette enfant EST bizarre! C'est dans sa nature. Si sa ce trouve ce n'était qu'une façon d'attirer l'attention ou de faire enrager sa sœur, tu sais comme elle aime sa! Allons ne t'inquiète pas, elle est forte elle s'en remettra.

Raoul posa ses mains sur les épaules de Christine et ce mis à l'embrasser dans le coup.

_-_Raoul! Mais enfin que fait tu!?

_-_J'ai envie de toi!

_-_Mais enfin, et si quelqu'un venait, si Camélia revenait!!!!!

_-_Camélia va sûrement dormir dans la chambre de madame Giry et tout le monde est dans les coulisses, alors personne ne nous dérangera!

_-_Mais…………Raoul………….

_-_Je te veux maintenant!!!!

Et tous deux tombèrent sur le lit, enlacé, sous le regard du pauvre Erik, déchiré, qui n'en pouvant plus de la scène, en oublia son masque et rentra à la maison sur le lac.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de madame Giry Camélia avait fini par ce remettre du coup qui lui faisait un beau gros œil au beurre noir qui descendait jusqu'en bas de sa joue gauche. Elle était frustré, non seulement pour la baffe non mérité quel avait reçu, mais aussi pour le fait que le fantôme lui avait échapper. Camélia marchait de long en large dans la pièce alors que Luna était couché devant la porte pour empêcher qui conque de rentrer. Tout à coup, prit d'une vague de colère, Camélia donna un grand coup de pied dans le mur et, à sa plus grande surprise ouvrit une porte secrète dissimulée dans le mur et qui donnait sur et long couloir de pierre, sombre et lugubre. Après quelque minute de surprise où elle resta figée à regarder le passage secret, la frustration de Camélia fit rapidement place à une excitation sans borne. Dans le feu de l'action, elle empoigna le premier chandelier à la porter de sa main et s'engouffra, suivit de Luna, dans le sombre tunnel.

Erik était accroupi sur son piano désolé et ravagé par la scène qu'il venait de voir, le visage cacher par ses bras, alors que madame Giry le grodait comme un enfant.

_-_Tu aurais pu te faire prendre Erik comprend tu!!!!!! Mais qu'es-ce qui ta prit pour l'amour de dieu!!!???

_-_……..(soupir)…………je ne pouvait pas savoir que je serait repéré par la panthère……………………………………….mais peut m'importe qu'on découvre mon existence, je suis lasse de vivre ainsi………….cette vie de misère me tue à petit feu, je ne suis pas fait pour vivre……………………………..

_-_Pour l'amour Erik!!! Reprend toi! Qu'a-t-il bien pue t'arriver en un lapse de temps si cours pour te mettre dans un état si déplorable?

_-_Rien, sauf le tragique et cruel réalité qui m'a sauté au visage…………….que Camélia garde mon masque, je n'en aurai bientôt plus besoin………..

_-_Enfin……..Erik………..

Madame Giry mis une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami mais celui-ci la repoussa.

_-_Je t'en pris, part…..laisse moi seul……….

Elle fit mine de repartir mais s'arrêta un moment.

_-_Courage Erik……parfois les plus belle chose arrive lorsqu'on si attend le moins…….

Erik nu aucune réaction au parole réconfortante de son amie qui soupira.

_-_…….ne fait pas de bêtise Erik, je t'en pris………

Puis, sur cette ultime recommandation elle partie. Erik ce mis alors a joue une mélodie au piano et sa voix, si triste aurait fait pleuré une statu de marbre. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, le pauvre homme était larme. Il ce leva pour tirer sont lasso d'une boite de bois, bien décidé à en finir. Lorsqu'une petite main ce posa sur son bras.

_-_Je t'avais dit de partir!!!! _S'exclama Erik._

Mais alors, à sa grande surprise, deux petit bras enlacèrent son bras, c'était Camélia.

_-_S'il vous plait, monsieur ne mourez pas…………..

Erik fut si surprit qu'il ce détacha rapidement de l'enfant pour lui faire face. Puis réalisant qu'il n'avait plus sont masque, cacha son visage dans ses mains pour ensuite ce réfugier dans un coin sombre de la pièce dos à l'enfant. Il imaginait déjà entendre les cris d'épouvante de la gamine, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire elle lui mit une main sur son épaule.

_-_Vous allez bien monsieur?

_-_……………………………………..

_-_Monsieur vous allez bien?

_-_………………………………pourquoi ne fuit tu pas?………………….pourquoi ne cris tu pas?

_-_………Pourquoi le ferais-je?

Erik fut à la fois surpris et vexé. Puis sortant de l'ombre dans un mouvement de découragement totale, il empoigna le visage de Camélia pour qu'elle le regarde en face, sans entendre Luna grogner, mécontent de la façon qu'il traitait sa maîtresse.

_-_MON VISAGE!!!! NE VOIS TU PAS MON VISAGE!!!!!!!!

Erik, s'attendait à un regard épouvanté et sursaut au minimum, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire Camélia resta impassible et le summum fut lorsque elle lui demanda :

_-_Qu'es-ce qu'il a votre visage?

Erik recula, croyant à une mauvaise plaisanterie, pourtant il ni avait pas trace de peur ou de dégoût ni dans sa voix, ni dans son regard. En fait il ni avait aucune émotion qui reflétait d'elle à ce moment précis.

_-_………………………….tu n'a donc pas peur du cadavre vivant que je suis?..._Demanda t'il incertain après un long moment de silence. _

_-_…..Pourquoi en aurais-je peur?...bon d'accord, vous n'êtes pas Casanova et alors! Bien des gens considéré comme beau son plus terrifiant que vous ne l'êtes! Et puis que je sache vous ne me voulez aucun mal……..et puis vous pouvez pas savoir toutes les sortes d'infection purulente qu'on peut voir sur un navire….BEURK!!! Sa c'est moche!

Erik resta muet plusieurs minutes, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles.

_-_Je suis un cadavre ambulant, ni mort ni vivant, la seule vue de ma personne fait faire des cauchemars à l'homme le plus courageux qui eux le malheur de croiser mon regard! J'ai tuer des hommes, torturer même, pour le plaisir d'une sultane sadique, j'ai même brûler cet opéra, et tu n'aurait pas peur de moi!!!!!!!

_-_………………..non!...Dites moi, toutes ses vies que vous avez prisent, c'était pour la survit ou pour la vue du sang pur et simple? Et puis regretté vous de les avoir prisent? Et C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez tuer hein? Quant à cette opéra, tous le monde peut faire des erreurs, et puis temps que vous ne vous jeter pas sur moi………

Erik était de plus en plus interloquer.

_-_……m….mais….tu ne comprend pas……Je suis un monstre, je ne suis pas normal, pourquoi ma vu ne t'épouvante t'elle pas?????

Camélia soupira brouillement.

_-_Écouter………Je n'ai jamais été considéré comme normal et je n'en fait pas une maladie. De plus, vous ne prouver pas être si mauvais, la preuve, vous êtes ami avec madame Giry, et je crois que cette femme est assez intelligente pour choisir ses amis. De plus tout le monde fait des erreurs! Temps qu'on fait des effort pour les réparer c'est déjà un bon côté. Et puis ce monde change constamment. Vous et tous ce que vous étiez est mort avec l'ancien opéra, là-haut tout le monde le dit. Vous regrettez vos actions, alors prenez sa comme une seconde chance!...Et si sa ne suffit pas au personne que vous qualifié de « normale », sa me dérange pas car moi sa me suffira.

Erik envahit par une émotion sans nom, s'écroula à genoux sur le sol en larme pendant que Camélia, s'approchait de lui, la mine sombre.

_-_Et puis………..je n'ai pas peur de vous car j'ai vue pire que la mort et qu'à coté de ce que j'ai vue, vous n'avez, à mes yeux, rien qui puissent être repoussant ou hideux…….

Erik tout ému, prit Camélia dans ses bras.

_-_………Alors……nous sommes amis?

Erik sourit en essuyant ses larmes.

_-_Oh fait je suis désoler……….

_-_Mais pourquoi donc? _Demanda Erik._

Camélia tendit le masque à Erik, la tête basse.

_-_Ah cause de moi vous avez voulu vous enlever la vie………si j'avait su que vous y teniez temps je vous l'aurais rendu sans faire d'histoire…….

_-_Mais enfin! Jamais il ne fut question de se masque je vous rassure!!!!! S'exclama t-il en remettant son masque.

_-_Alors c'est parce que j'ai crié quand vous étiez dans la colonne? Si vous voulez vous pouvez me frapper aussi!!!!!

_-_VOUS FRAPPEZ!!!! Mais quelle horrible idée!_ Puis remarquant l'œil au beurre noir._ Et puis-je savoir qui a eu l'audace de pauser la main sur votre visage????

_-_………Le directeurs André…………………il était furieux, si Luna n'aurait pas été la il ne ce serait sans doute pas arrêter à un coup…………

-Brave bête!!!

-Mais alors……….si ce n'est pas à cause de moi………….pourquoi vouliez vous vous pendre?

-…………………………………………et bien……………………………

Et alors qu'Erik expliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait à l'enfant, la raison de sa tentative de suicide, on put entendre la voix de Camélia s'élever des sous-sols comme un rugissement féroce.

-ILS ONT FAIT QUOI DANS MA CHAMBRE!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Review please!!!!


	5. La résolution de Camélia

**Chapitre 5: La résolution de Camélia**

Tout le monde était occupé cette journée là à l'opéra Garnier, car ce soir aurait lieu la première de Frankenstein. Le responsable des décors et accessoires faisait ses dernières vérifications, les machinistes vérifiaient le matériel, les costumières faisaient les dernière retouche, les ballerines répétaient leurs danses sous le regard sévère de madame Giry, Carlotta faisait des vocalises, Christine répétait avec les musiciens, les directeurs venaient s'assurer que tout serait prêt pour la représentation et Raoul était dans son coin a admirer son éblouissante épouse sans se douter une seconde des souffrances qui l'attendait. Une fois la chanson de Christine terminée, elle fut poussée brutalement par sa rivale qui allait enfin pouvoir répéter. C'est ainsi qu'en se massant l'épaule, elle rejoignit son époux.

-Tu as été merveilleuse, chérie ! Comme toujours !

-Merci Raoul. Au fait, n'a tu pas vue Camélia ? Hier elle était dans un sale état. Monsieur André a voulu s'excuser auprès d'elle ce matin, mais Madame Giry lui a dit qu'elle ignorait où elle était !

-Ne t'en fait pas. Camélia à un sale caractère, tu le sais bien, elle doit être quelque part dans l'opéra en train de bouder, ou encore elle à honte de sa conduite et elle s'est cachée !

-Tout de même, je suis inquiète…..

-Ne t'en fait donc pas, je suis sur qu'elle va très bien !

Comme pour répondre à ses dires, Camélia sortie de l'ombre, vêtue de sa robe de deuil.-……….Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoulllllll………………….

L'interpellé eu d'abord un frisson en la voyant apparaître, mais se reprit rapidement…..Si seulement il avait su……Il serait parti en courant.

-Tien quant on parle du loup ! Tu vois, chérie, je t'avais bien dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre ! 

-Camélia !!! Mon petit, comment vas-tu ?

Mais Camélia ne répondit pas à la question. Elle resta immobile un instant à les regarder et à serrer les poings, puis pointa Raoul.

-……Toooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!

-……Euh oui !?

Camélia lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui, comme le grand crétin niais qu'il était, ne vit rien de menaçant dans l'intonation de la voix de l'enfant et se rapprocha. C'est alors que, quant il fut assez près, Camélia lui donner un bon coup de pied dans la partie sensible masculine, et ce coup de pied d'après moi, vu l'âge de la gamine, devrait être inscrit dans livre d'or des meilleurs coup de pied dans les……enfin vous voyez…….car aussitôt le pauvre (mouahahaha… !) se plia en deux à bout de souffle, les larmes aux yeux et une délectable expression de pure souffrance accrochée au visage, expression qui s'harmonisait d'ailleurs fort bien avec le teint rouge de l'homme. Christine couru vers son pauvre (MOUAHAH T'en pis pour ta tronche !!!) mari qui agonisait sur le plancher (et oui quand un homme souffre, il souffre !).

-…..Camélia…..enfin mais……pourquoi……..Commença Christine. 

-Ça, c'est pour calmé ses hormones de mec en rut !!!!...Et ne vous avisez plus jamais de faire ÇA dans ma jolie chambre !!!!!

Puis elle repartie d'où elle venait, alors que Christine restait auprès de son mari.

-… (Soupir)….Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, chéri…..

Mais Raoul ne pouvait pas lui répondre trop occupé à souffrir ! (Oui je sais je suis une vilaine fille…. ) Un peu plus loin, alors que Camélia rejoignait Luna, qui avait préféré l'attendre près de l'escalier du hall ,elle se fit sortir de ses pensées par un rire étouffé provenant de derrière un rideau. Lorsqu'elle écarta celui-ci, elle trouva Erik qui tentait de peine et de misère de ne pas rire face à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

-Bonjours monsieur le fantôme de l'opéra…….pourquoi vous riez ?

Se reprenant enfin…

-Oh….Rien de vraiment important….tu sais tu peux m'appeler Erik !

-D'accord monsieur Erik !

Erik souri, elle était vraiment adorable, mais avec tout cela il en avait oublié le but de sa visite.

-En fait je te cherchais, je voulais te demander de ne pas faire de grabuge ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien très chère, bien que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup ta sœur, elle avait raison sur certains points… J'aime l'opéra et j'ai horreur qu'on l'on manque de respect à cet art, comme à n'importe quel art d'ailleurs… Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Camélia baissa la tête un peu. Ce n'était pas amusant d'être sage, surtout que sa ferait terriblement plaisir à sa peste de sœur, mais elle aimait beaucoup Erik, même si elle ne l'avait véritablement rencontré que la veille et elle voulu être son amie pour toujours. Le choix était dur, son ami ou s'amuser……enfin peut-être était-il temps pour elle de se trouver une autre occupation ! Après tout, elle aurait bientôt 10ans ! C'est ainsi qu'elle prit la résolution qu'à partir de ce jour, elle serait sage comme une image et que Dieu lui-même ne la ferait pas défaillir à ce défi.

-Oui monsieur, je vous le promets….

-Bien ! Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi ! Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais rester ici n'est pas très sécuritaire pour moi, nous nous reverrons donc ce soir pour la pièce.

-Oui monsieur !

Et Erik partit, laissant Camélia derrière lui. Celle-ci soupira bruyamment avant d'aller rejoindre Luna dans le Hall et de s'asseoir près de lui toujours en soupirant.

-…..Je sens Luna-chéri que les mois qui suivront seront bien ennuyeux et bien long…….surtout long…….très très long…… (Soupir)……..Et puis flûte, ne nous laissons pas abattre ! Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est une occupation !!! Il faut s'occuper l'esprit et tout ira bien ! Vien Luna, allons dans le bureau des directeurs faire du désordre dans les papiers !!! Oh flûte !!! J'ai bien failli craquer…..J'ai une meilleure idée, allons faire une promenade !!!

Ils sortirent donc faire une jolie promenade à travers la ville. Ils effrayèrent au moins une soixantaine de personnes, se firent interpeller une dizaine de fois par un agent de police et finalement rentrèrent pour apprendre avec effrois qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques heures. Et le reste de la journée fut tout aussi longue. Ils lurent, dessinèrent, firent trois châteaux de cartes, plusieurs sieste (la seule chose à laquelle Luna pu réellement participer) mais rien ne fit, le temps sembla à cette instant d'une lenteur insupportable. Lorsque qu'enfin le spectacle arriva, Camélia remuait sur sa chaise en serrant les dents et en tordant son éventail, si bien qu'à la fin de la représentation, il était si tordu qu'il ne servait plus à rien et que Camélia du le jeter. Mais le pire arriva lorsque vient l'heure de dormir, Camélia resta longtemps debout à côté de son lit à regarder celui-ci.

-Je peut pas dormir là dedans…….je vais faire des cauchemars…….c'est dégoûtant ! Juste l'idée qu'ils aient pu faire ça dans mon lit……j'aurais du le frapper plus fort et plusieurs fois !!! Je préfère encore dormir par terre……mais si ils l'on fait aussi par terre…….sale pervers……bon ! J'ai pas le choix. je dormirai sur mon bureau………a moins que…..ARRRRG !!!!! RAOUL JE TE HAIS !!!! TU AS SOUILLÉ MA JOLIE CHAMBRE !! JE TE LE FERAI PAYER !!!! J'ai plus qu'à trouver un autre endroit pour passer la nuit…. 

Dans l'obscurité chaleureuse de son antre, Erik travaillait ardemment sur une nouvelle partition. Il était d'ailleurs si concentré par sa besogne qu'il ne remarqua pas la petite créature toute de bleu vêtue tapie dans l'ombre qui le regardait. Quand celle-ci ce décida enfin à sortir, elle s'approcha du fantôme à pas feutré, évitant tout geste ou bruit brusque qui aurait pu prévenir de sa présence. Et lorsque, finalement, elle vient pour poser sa petite blanche comme de la porcelaine sur le bras d'Erik….

-Bonsoir Camélia….

-RAAAA !!! Comment tu as fait ? Comment tu as fait ? J'ai pas fait de bruit !!!

-Tu crois vraiment que je serais encore ici si je ne pouvais pas savoir lorsque quelqu'un s'approche de moi ? De plus j'ai vu ton reflet dans le miroir…..

-………………C'est pas du jeu…………

Erik se mit à rire en voyant la petite s'asseoir sur son fauteuil en boudant alors que Luna venait se coucher à ses pied.

-Dis moi Camélia, n'est il pas un peu tard pour qu'une jeune de tonâge soit encore debout ?

-Je suis pas si petite ! J'aurai 10 ans le premier janvier !!!!!...et puis je suis pas capable de dormir………….

-…Tu as fait un cauchemar ? 

-Non mais il y a de forte chance que ça arrive si je dors dans ma chambre……Quand je pense qu'ils ont oser…..brrrrrrr…….Ils ont souillé ma jolie chambre……Je serai plus jamais capable d'y dormir……Va falloir que je la brûle !!!! 

-Allons, allons ! Inutile d'aller jusque là ! Oui, ce qu'il ont fait est intolérable, mal placé et répugnant ! Faire cela, dans la chambre d'une enfant, cela ne mérite aucune félicitation, il faut vraiment être un imbécile de vicomte obsédé et……….(tousse un peu et reprend sur lui)……Désoler, je commençais à m'emporter…

-Oh ! Je vous en prie, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ! Emportez vous si ça peut vous défouler ! 

-Tout cela pour dire que…………Inutile de brûler ta chambre……

-…….ok…….

Il y eu un moment de silence gênant, puis Camélia osa un regard vers son aîné.

-…………….Tout cela mis à part…………….Je peux dormir ici cette nuit……..?

Erik oublia aussitôt le sujet de ses pensées et leva vers la fillette un regard à la fois surpris, ravi et ému.

-Mais bien sur ! Tu n'auras qu'à dormir dans la chambre Louis XIV !

-……C'est qui lui……

Erik se mit à rire de son rire fort et effrayant (du moins effrayant pour certain.).

-Ce n'est que le nom de la chambre, très chère !

-La chambre à un nom……..C'est chouette !!!

Erik se remis donc à rire. Il conduisit la petite à la chambre, la borda et alla même jusqu'à lui chanter une chanson pour l'aider à s'endormir. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Camélia s'endorme, en moins de quelque minutes, blottie contre sa panthère. Erik resta assis près d'elle, à l'admirer pendant des heures. Si un jour quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'une petite fille s'attacherait à lui au point de pouvoir regarder sa laideur en face sans même frémir, il aurait sois cru qu'il était fou, sois qu'il se moquait de lui et l'aurait peut-être bien noyer pour s'être permis une plaisanterie aussi douteuse. Mais heureusement, il avait fait une croix sur la sirène….sinon il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait tuer ce chien de Raoul………Finalement, il s'endormit sur sa chaise en regardant l'enfant.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Camélia s'éveilla la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut Erik endormi près d'elle. Celle-ci sourit, fit signe à son gros chat de ne pas faire de bruit et descendit de son lit pour partir à la recherche de la cuisine, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, Erik fut réveillé par une forte odeur de brûler et ne trouvant pas Camélia dans son lit, se mit à paniquer en imaginant le pire……jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve debout sur une chaise en train de pleurer au dessus d'une poele fumante.

-Camélia !!! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !!!!!

-…..Je voulais pas te déranger, alors je me suis dit que je pourrait faire le déjeuner……(soupir)……malheureusement, je suis toujours aussi nulle en cuisine……(snif)……Je suis désolée, j'ai tout fait brûler.

Face à la scène, Erik ne pu s'empêché de rire. Il n'avait sans doute jamais autant rit de sa vie que depuis l'arriver de la petite sœur de cette harpie de Carlotta, d'ailleurs il se questionnait encore sur la façon dont ces deux dames si différentes, autant du point de vue physique que du point de vue de leur personnalité, pouvait avoir un quelconque lien de parenté. Finalement, après avoir jeter le truc difforme et plus du tout mangeable qui aurait du au départ être un délicieux pain perdu (du pain doré), Erik se mit au fourneaux. Ils déjeunèrent et Camélia et Luna regagnèrent la surface alors qu'Erik se remis à sa partition. Bien vite, le problème de la veille se répéta. Camélia ne savait absolument pas quoi faire et s'ennuyait à mourir. Le pire fut qu'à partir de ce jour, toutes les bonnes occasions pour faire une bêtise se présentèrent, à croire que Dieu et le Diable s'était alliés pour la tenter.

D'abord, il y eu les seaux de peinture, laissé exceptionnellement sans surveillance, que Camélia, sans cette fichu résolution, aurait tôt fait d'en faire bonne usage en piégeant la porte de sa sœur ou en la déversant sur la tête de Raoul ou encore jeté sur un grand plastique transparent posé sur les décors pour faire paniquer les responsables de ceux-ci. Mais au lieu de cela, elle se mordit les lèvres, sera les poings et passa rapidement à côté.

Il y eu ensuite la fois où les couturières oublièrent de ranger le costume de sa sœur. Encore là, en temps normal, elle aurait déverser une bonne partie de sa poudre a gratter dans le vêtement, où encore y aurait fait quelques modifications afin que le costume soit trop petit, pour lui faire croire qu'elle avait prit du point. Mais à la place, elle se boucha les oreilles en répétant « non, non, non… » et en descendant 4 par 4 les escaliers et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Puis il y eu la fois où tous les musiciens décidèrent de partir dîner en même temps, sans apporter avec eux les partitions. Encore une fois, elle aurait pu mélanger les pages de partition, les cacher un peu partout dans l'opéra ou encore rajouter des notes inexistantes dans certaines. Mais elle préféra se donner des coups sur le crâne, avant de s'enfuir.

Il y eu bien sur bien d'autre occasion pour elle de se défouler, mais rien ne fut pire que le jour où, après deux semaines éprouvantes à se résonner et à retenir les coups, elle passa devant la loge de Carlotta pour trouver celle-ci ainsi que ses deux insupportables cabots profondément endormis. Tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire en cet instant, mon Dieu !!! Une telle opportunité était si rare. Ses mains en tremblaient, ses lèvres saignaient tant elle les mordaient fort et ses poing devenait bleu à force de les serrer pour s'empêcher de succomber aux idées séduisantes qui étaient maintenant dans son esprit ! Elle aurait pu tous les rasés, les teindre de couleurs ridicules, griffonné à l'encre indélébile sur le visage de sa sœur, prendre les deux chiens pour les envoyer se perdre dans les sous-sol, verser de l'encre dans le café de sa sœur, une araignée en plastique juste au dessus de son visage….TOUS !!!! Elles auraient pu tous lui faire ! Ses nerf craquèrent et au lieu de profiter de cette heureuse opportunité, elle se mit à hurler.

-ARRRRG !!! ON A PAS IDÉE DE LAISSER SA PORTE OUVERTE DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL !!!! TENTATRICE !!! TU N'ES QU'UNE TENTATRICE !!! MAIS TU PEUX TOUJOURS COURIR SI TU CROIS ME FAIRE CRAQUER !!!

Et alors que Carlotta se réveillait dans un sursaut de la mort, Camélia s'enfuit à toute jambe, suivie par Luna alors que la Diva commençait à croire que sa jeune sœur était devenu folle ou du moins plus qu'elle ne l'était…

Camélia se rendit sur le toit pour se calmer les nerfs. Après avoir prit plusieurs minutes, elle leva les yeux et le regard vers le ciel, se remit à hurler.

-POURQUOI !!!??? POURQUOI VOUS ME FAITES ÇA MON DIEU !!!! Je n'ai pas du affronter assez d'épreuves pour que me laissiez enfin en paix !!!??? Pourquoi voulez vous m'empêcher de tenir ma promesse, POURQUOI !!!???...Ah moins que ce soit VOUS monsieur le Diable !!!!! (Et cette fois ci, elle s'adressa au sol.) Vous avez pas déjà assez à faire avec mon père sans en plus vous livrez à ses enfantillages ???!!! Vous êtes ridicule !!! Allez vous occuper des damnés que vous avez déjà au lieu de m'embêter !!! De toute façon, j'ai pas l'intention d'aller rejoindre mon père et NA !!!! Vous allez voir ce que vous aller voir !!!!! Viens Luna-love !!!

Et elle fit demi tour après, au préalable, fait une belle grimace au plancher. 

Pendant leur descente au milieu des cordages, des poulies et multitudes d'escaliers, Luna repéra un cordage mal fixé dont l'une des extrémités pendait en remuant au rythme des pas de Camélia. Lui vient, naquit en l'animal, félin de surcroît, l'envie indomptable de jouer avec cet énorme bout de ficelle qui pendouillait et lorsque Camélia, réalisa que son ami ne la suivait plus, fit volte face pour le voir jouer avec le cordage, le teint lui vira au blanc livide. Elle se précipita donc vers lui et empoigna la corde.

-NON ! Surtout Luna il faut pas jouer avec ça ! C'est vrai que ce serait amusant de faire tomber un décor, mais il ne faut pas craquer mon vieux et surtout, quoi qu'il nous en coûte, il ne faut pas tirer cette corde de cette façon !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle tira sur la corde et celle-ci, emporter par le point du décor lui glissa très vite des mains, et le dit décore tomba sur Raoul. Camélia resta figée un moment à regarder la scène, horrifiée. Bien sur Raoul n'était pas blessé, mais qu'il le soit ou non ne l'importunait pas le moins du monde. En fait, ce qui l'horrifiait tant, c'est qu'alors qu'il y avait quelque minutes a peine, elle s'était juré de tenir sa résolution, elle venait de craquer involontairement !!! Allait-elle aller en enfer ? Erik serait-il en colère ? Voudrait il toujours être son ami ?...Mais elle n'avait pas fait exprès !!! Mais lui, voudrait il l'écouter ??? Sans plus attendre, les larmes au yeux, elle se rua le plus vite qu'elle pu à la Maison du Lac. Mais une fois arrivée, il n'était pas la. Elle se mit donc en tête de chercher partout, juste au cas où. 

Lorsque enfin, elle débarqua dans une pièce poussiéreuse et mal éclairée. Elle aperçu un interrupteur sur le mur, et lorsqu'elle alluma, découvrit une plus petite pièce toute éclairé dont la porte était ouverte. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Poussières, toiles d'araignée, vieux meubles et sur un bureau, deux petites sculptures représentant un sauterelle et un scorpion. Apparemment, après une analyse plus poussé, elle en vint à la conclusion que ses deux sculptures aurait du servir a un mécaniste quelconque qui ne fut jamais terminé. Puis, elle rentra dans la plus petite pièce. Tous les murs étaient des miroirs et il y avait tout au fond un arbre en fer. Camélia s'en approcha pour l'observer de plus près, mais entre temps, Luna repéra un énorme rat et voulant l'attrapé, ferma malencontreusement la porte derrière sa maîtresse, la rendant ainsi prisonnière de la chambre des tortures.

Erik avait du s'absenté un long moment, n'aillant plus d'encre pour écrire et Madame Giry étant trop occupée pour aller lui en acheter, il avait du se déguiser et sortir pour aller en acheter en ville. Une fois installé, il se mit rapidement au travail. Il était d'ailleurs si absorbé par son ouvrage qu'il en oublia de manger et ne s'arrêta que très tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange. Il fit rapidement volte face pour voir Luna avec plusieurs énormes rats dans la gueule. Il les posa près d'un fauteuil puis continua son chemin. Erik était surpris devoir la bête sans sa maîtresse, mais lorsqu'il le vit entré dans la salle interdite son cœur se figea et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle n'avait tout de même pas……..pour s'en assurer, il s'avança vers la pièce et plus il avançait, plus il entendait une fort jolie petite voix qui chantait. Il aurait d'ailleurs pu rester la à l'écouter très longtemps si celle-ci ne provenait pas……de la chambre de torture. Erik se rua vers la petite ouverture pour voir la gamine étendu sur le dos, couverte de bleus a force d'avoir cogner sur tous les murs pour pouvoir sortir, les yeux mis clos et qui chantait à répétition avec une voix épuiser…**  
**  
-..AH ! Que le monde est petit….ah ! Que le monde est petit !...(Et ainsi de suite.)

-CAMÉLIA !!!!!!!

Sans plus attendre, il se précipita à sa chambre, prit la clé et entra dans la petite pièce pour délivrer l'enfant qui ne se rendit même pas compte de sa présence, après toute une journée passée sous la chaleur suffocante des lampes, sans boire ni manger. Erik la conduisit à la chambre Louis XIV et tenta de la faire boire. Lorsque enfin elle reprit ses esprits, Erik n'eu même pas le temps lui demander comment diable elle était arrivé là que la petite se mit à pleurer en lui demandant pardon.

-Allons, allons c'est fini ! Et puis j'aurais du détruire cette chambre depuis des années ou du moins la verrouiller…tu n'as pas a t'excuser.

-Mais…mais j'ai pas réussi… (Snif)…j'ai pas tenu ma promesse !!!! s'exclama Camélia en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-De quel promesses parle tu ?

-Je….je t'avais promis….de pas faire de bêtises…….(pleure)…….J'ai essayé !!! Mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de tout faire pour que je craque !!! Ils laissaient tout traîner ! Ils laissaient tout ouvert ! Et moi…….(snirf)…….J'AI CRAQUÉ !!!!!!!

-Allons, qu'as-tu bien pu faire de si terrible ?

-J'AI JETER UN DÉCORS SUR RAOUL !!!!

Il y eu un instant de silence, après lequel Erik se mit à rire aux éclata, de façon terrifiante, sous le regard interrogateur et toujours embué de larmes de Camélia.

-Je suis vraiment navré, ma pauvre petite, je n'ai pas été clair ! Je ne voulais pas que tu gâches les représentations, tout simplement ! Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux à ta soeur et à Raoul, tu peux t'amuser autant que tu veux, du moment bien sur qu'il y est une certaine limite.

-Tu n'es pas en colère ?

-(rire) Pas le moins du monde !!!

-Je peux frapper Raoul et Carlotta si je veux ?

-(RIRE) Autant que tu le voudras !!!

-J'irai pas en enfer ?

-Bien sur que non voyons !!!

-Tu ne me m'abandonneras pas ?

-Quel idée stupide !!! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai !!!

Camélia sourit.

-Je suis contente, j'aurais été triste de ne plus te voir…..j'aime bien comment tu me regarde……

-…..Comment je te regarde… ?

-Oui……tu me regarde comme un père…..on ne m'a jamais regarder comme ça……..

Et sur ses paroles étranges, elle s'endormit près d'Erik. Ce dernier était à la fois très ému et troublé par les paroles de l'enfant, et de l'autre côté de la pièce, Madame Giry, qui s'inquiétait pour la petite et était descendu pour voir si elle n'y était pas, repartit le sourire aux lèvres, persuadée qu'elle était désormais entre bonnes mains.

Raoul regardait son épouse répéter comme toujours sans se douter de la souffrance et l'humiliation qui l'attendait, lorsque soudain il entendit un petit bruit derrière lui. Et vit Camélia avec son habit de chat qui lui faisait signe. Et lui, grand niais crâneur buté qui n'avait toujours pas retenu la leçon, s'approcha. Camélia tira sur une corde et le malheureux (mouahaha) se retrouva couvert de peinture rose, que les décorateurs avaient oublié de ranger. Puis elle lui donna un second coup de pied à la même place que le premier et tout aussi bien exécuté. C'est alors que Raoul le souffle couper et plier en deux réussit tant bien que mal à dire….

-pourquoi…..je n'ai rien fait cette fois………

-Oui, mais il reste que ma chambre est toujours souillée et que j'en fait des cauchemars, c'est tant pis pour toi, au moins là, je suis sure que tu recommenceras pas !!!

-CAMÉLIA !!!! hurla la diva en se grattant dans un costume trop petit, les dents noires à cause de l'encre dans son thé et tenant dans chacun de ses bras l'un de ses caniches de couleurs douteuses.

-AH !!! Quel merveilleuse journée, tu ne trouve pas Luna ?

Puis, Camélia grippa sur le dos de son ami.

-VITE LUNA !!! Cours avant qu'elle ne nous rattrape !!! CAMÉLIA ET LUNA SONT DE RETOUR ET ILS SONT EN FORME !!!! MIAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!

Et c'est ainsi qu'au plus grand soulagement de certains, au désarrois de d'autres et sous le regard protecteur du fantôme, dissimulé dans l'ombre de la loge numéro 6, que Camélia et sa panthère reprirent leurs activités habituelles.


	6. Rivalité

**Note de l'auteure:** VOILA ENFIN LA SUITE!!! Désoler, avec l'école et tous le reste il ne me restait plus beaucoup d'énergie pour écrire ni de temps! Mais mieux vos tard que jamais alors voici sans attendre le chapitre 6!!! Bonne lecture!!!!

Ps: D'avance, désoler pour les fautes...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6: Rivalité.**

Depuis une semaine, Meg Girry, pour une raison que l'on ignore, retournait l'opéra de font en comble pour trouvé Camélia.

_-_La p'tite démone ! _S'exclama une domestique qui cirait le plancher du grand Hall._ On la plus vue depuis deux jours.

_-_Merci quand même……

Et Meg s'éloigna toujours sans savoir où Camélia pouvait ce cacher, lorsqu'elle fut interpellé par sa mère.

_-_Alors Meg, tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ?

_-_Non, et je crois que je ne la trouverai jamais.

_-_Allons ma fille, ne te décourage pas si vite ! Tu as été voir dans sa chambre ?

_-_Au moins trois fois !

_-_Et bien peut-être devrais-tu y retourner ? J'ai entendu quelqu'un qui jurait y avoir entendu du bruit !

_-_Vraiment !!! Merci !!!!

Et sans plus attendre elle ce précipita vers sa chambre. Une fois arriver sur les lieux, les lumières y était bien allumé mais de camélia et Luna aucune trace. Elle vient pour faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle remarqua dépassant de sous le lit un ruban de velours noir. Elle ce pencha pour regarder sous le lit et elle y trouva Luna et sa maîtresse vêtu d'un ensemble rouge et noir ressemblant un peu a un pierrot.

_-_Iiiih !!!! Attention je suis armé !!!! _S'exclama Camélia découverte._

_-_Ne t'en fait pas je te veux aucun mal !!! _S'exclama Meg a son tour, tentant de la rassurée._

_-_ Oh, c'est toi ! _Soupir _Désolé je t'ai prise pour ma sœur…..et elle n'est pas de très bonne humeur

_-_Et qu'es que tu lui as encore fait ?

_-_Quoi !!! Mais pourquoi je lui aurais fait quelque chose ? C'est pas parce que je lui fait une ou deux petites blagues innocentes de temps en temps que c'est toujours moi qui par les hostilité !!!

_-_………..Sérieusement tu lui a fait quoi ?...

_-_Rien du tout !!! Enfin…….presque rien……..j'veux dire, mon action fut totalement involontaire et purement accidentelle………………je jouais au Far West, j'était la cowgirl et Luna le vaillant destrier et les caniches de ma sœur les deux vaches qui c'était enfuis du ranche ...

_-_…..OH misère……

_-_…….et voila que quand je viens pour les attraper au lasso ma sœur ce jette devant moi comme une furie et finalement c'est elle qui c'est fait saucissonné……elle c'est misse à hurler comme une bête sauvage alors j'ai préféré m'enfuir……non mais quel mauvais caractère………mais comme je crois pas que tu sois venu ici juste pour le plaisir de m'entendre relater mes incroyables aventures, tu pourrais peut-être me dire ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_-_….AH ! Oui ! Je t'annonce que désormais je m'occuperai d'un nouveau groupe de ballerine junior ! Ma mère étant très occupé, les directeurs on bien voulu me donner ma chance !

_-_Félicitation !

_-_Seulement voila, pour faire un groupe il faut au moins 10 personnes et que pour l'instant je n'en ai que 3……

_-_…...Alors tu espérais que je m'y inscrive pour grossir tes rangs ! Seulement je n'ai jamais dansé moi.

_-_Au mais je t'apprendrai ! Et j'espérais aussi que tu en parles à quelques filles de ton école……

Camélia resta neutre quelque instant avant de soupirer brouillement.

_-_Ok, laisse moi t'expliquer…..la dernière fois que je suis allé dans cet établissement de dingue c'était il y a environ un mois…..les seuls connaissances que je me suis faite ce déduise a une seule personne et parce qu'elle a chercher ma compagnie pour remonter sa lamentable estime de sois en tentant de façon désespéré de m'écraser et a chaque fois que nous avons échangé nos sarcasmes, mon point a rencontré son nez ! Je suis sur que la mère de cette fille l'a dit aux autres mères, qu'elles me voient toutes comme la fille de Belzébuth incarné en ce monde et qu'elles ont ordonnées à leurs filles de fuir aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient si je leurs adressais la parole…………donc cette mission est perdu d'avance….

_-_S'il te plait !!!! J'ai vraiment besoin d'autre personne pour commencer mon groupe………..on ne me donnera peut-être pas une autre chance de si tôt……..Je veux vraiment devenir professeur de ballet comme ma mère !!! Et tu es la seule petite fille que je connaisse !!!

_-_….et les trois autres élèves ?

_-_Les filles de ballerines qui sont dans le groupe de ma mère…….elle on été élevé dans cette opéra et ne connaisse personne d'autre………..s'il te plait Camélia…..je t'en supplie…….

Pour amadouer la petite, Meg alla jusqu'à faire la moue et finalement Camélia craqua.

_-_C'est bon c'est bon j'irai demain et je verrai ce que je peux faire…..

_-_HO !!! Merci Camélia !!! Merci !!!

Meg embrassa la fillette sur les deux joues avant de partir toute heureuse, alors que Camélia fixait toujours la porte en soupirant.

_-_……je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais je garantie pas de ramener des filles de leur propre gré……..

Le soleil brillait en ce beau matin d'octobre et tous laissaient penser à une agréable journée entre les murs du collège pour jeune fille Sainte-Madeleine, du moins c'est ce que la sœur supérieur de l'établissement passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les cris de ses jeunes protégées qui couraient ce cacher derrière les arbres pour mieux épier la nouvelle arrivante en toute sécurité.

_-_Mais que diable ce passe t'il !!!???

_-_C'est la Sauvage !!!! _S'écria Sibelle Cain._ Elle est revenue…………et elle n'est pas seule………….

_-_Mon dieu quel démence a encore préparé cette enf….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

Camélia Ce tenait fièrement près des grilles avec l'uniforme qu'elle détestait tant, mais en effet elle n'était pas seule car elle tenait en laisse son « chat » qu'elle avait décidé d'amener avec elle pour persuader les filles de la suivre…….après tout, qui résisteraient à une bête aussi adorable qu'une panthère noir presque aussi grosse que sois ?

_-_M…ma….mademoi….mademoiselle……mademoiselle Giudicelli………les animaux sont interdit ici……………..

_-_Ah vraiment……c'est embêtant……je ne peux pas le ramener maintenant a l'Opéra…..et il ce sent seul quand je suis pas la……je pourrais bien l'attaché à la grille mais si il s'ennuis trop il pourrait faire de GROSSE bêtise……..

_-_Mais………...mais enfin !!!! Comment pouvez-vous………………………avez-vous un permis pour cette…CHOSE !!!!

_-_Cette chose est une jeune panthère noir mâle d'un ans et demis bien dressé répondant au nom de Luna……….on tous ses papiers son présentement chez moi…………….Vous n'avez rien a craindre, vous êtes trop maigre et trop vieille pour qu'il veille vous manger…..surtout qu'il a l'habitude de côtoyer des humains étant née dans un cirque et qu'il préfère les bols de crème et les côte de bœuf au vielles sœurs ratatinés et aux chipies frustrées……………..

La sœur bouillait d'une grande rage comme jamais au paravent, mais quel impertinence !!! Elle mourait d'envie de la gifler, mais la diablesse avait prévue le coup en amenant avec elle LA BÊTE !!!!!

_-_Bien………mais c'est la dernière fois que vous venez ici avec cette créature……

_-_Au vous inquiété pas……j'espère bien que ce soit la dernière fois que je vienne ici tout cours !

Et Camélia partie vers sa classe laissant derrière elle la sœur supérieur frustré qui avait bien l'intention d'écrire à la tutrice de cette épouvantable enfant !

Le reste de la matinée ce passa dans le calme, exceptionnellement, la sœur Épine ne frappa ni ne cria après Camélia……en fait elle ne s'en approcha même pas…Luna prenais peut-être un peu trop de place dans l'allée qui sais ? Puis vient le moment tant attendu de la pause. Camélia ce tenait bien tranquille assise au pied d'un arbre avec Luna sur ses genoux et personnes ne l'approchaient……même Sibelle ce tenait loin….ce qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de parler en mal de Camélia.

_-_Misère ! Quelle galère ! On dirait que ton charme naturel ne suffit pas a les attirer…..Mais ne t'en fait pas Luna, ce n'est pas ta faute…..c'est fille la sont toute coincé elles on été élever comme sa c'est pas leurs fautes……Sauf Sibelle…..Elle, elle est née coincée ! Mais il suffit d'en attirer une pour que les autres ce dégêne. Voyons voir…

Camélia scruta les alentours à la recherche d'une pauvre petite âme solitaire qui ne demande qu'à avoir de la compagnie et surtout, qui n'aurait pas la possibilité de fuir……finalement elle en aperçu une, dos a elle toute menu d'environ son âges et à la chevelure épaisse. Sans un bruit, suivit de Luna, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit l'épaule pour éviter qu'elle ne ce sauve.

_-_Salut !

La jeune fille fit le saut et avant qu'elle ne réussi à émettre le moindre sons, elle était coincé entre Camélia qui c'était assis près d'elle et Luna assis dans l'herbe de l'autre côté, une patte sur le banc.

_-_Comment tu t'appelles ?

_-_…..euh…j..je…Au..Aube….Aube L…Laveiller………..

_-_Enchanté !!! _S'exclama Camélia en lui tendant la main pour la lui serrer._ Moi c'est Camélia…Camélia Giudicelli……Mais appelle moi simplement Camélia ! Et cet adorable gros chat affectueux comme un gros nounours en peluche à côté de toi c'est Resplandor de Luna…….mais tu peux l'appeler simplement Luna !!!

_-_Euh….o..oui d'accord….

_-_………………Mais vas y ! Caresse lui la tête, il en meure d'envie !!!

La jeune fille s'exécuta et ce fit finalement a sourire et a ce détendre. C'était gagné ! Personne ne pouvait résister à un fauve aussi magnifique avec son pelage noir et soyeux comme la nuit et ses grands yeux bleu comme deux saphirs. Bientôt les autres voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger viendrait eux aussi pour le caresser.

_-_Alors Aube, dit moi, a tu beaucoup d'amie ?

_-_….Euh………a….habituellement……….je……non……….pas v….vraiment…...

_-_……..Dommage……….et bien maintenant t'en a deux pour le prix d'un, il faut juste que tu réponde correctement à cette question, aimes tu la danse ?

_-_….Oui…..oui j'adore la danse…..mère m'a amené à un spectacle à l'opéra pour mon anniversaire…..et j'ai adoré…..

_-_Ah la bonheur ! Parce que l'Opéra cherche justement de nouvelle danseuse ! Félicitation ! Tu seras bientôt ballerine !!!

_-_….p….pardon…m..mais…j.jeje…je n'peux pas !!!

_-_Et pourquoi sa…..tu aimes la danse et c'est sa qui compte, le reste tu l'apprendra là-bas !

_-_…Mais..m…mais mère….mère ne voudra jamais……elle….elle dit que l'art n'est pas……pas pour les jeunes fille de bonne famille…..

_-_Sa c'est ce que les gens qui n'ont pas de talent dise pour ce consoler ! Et si ta mère te dit qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille doivent sauter en bas d'un pont le fera tu ?

_-_B…bien sur que non mais….

_-_Et bien voila !!! Écoute, assiste au moins à un cours, juste pour voir si tu aimes, tu rencontreras plein de gens super, et tu te feras des amies ! En plus sa te fera du bien, l'art sa fait du ménage dans notre âme ! Et j'ai vraiment besoin de trouver de nouvelle danseuse ! Mon amie rêve de devenir professeur de ballet et on lui a enfin donner sa chance, mais si je ne trouve pas 6 danseuses pour samedi elle ne pourra pas réaliser son rêve et elle sera très, très triste……..s'il te plait…….

Aube Sembla réfléchir un moment divisé entre son obéissance envers sa mère et l'envie d'aider son prochain. Heureusement pour Camélia, Aube était très généreuse et détestait faire pleurer les gens autours d'elle. La simple idée qu'un refus pouvait m'être en péril le bonheur d'un pauvre femme la rendait malade alors elle accepta et aida même Camélia à trouvé d'autre danseuse ce qui furent chose facile maintenant que toute savait que Luna était doux comme un agneau. La mission fut même un tel succès que le samedi même Meg avait 12 inscriptions au total, les autres jeunes filles s'étant vu interdirent par leur parents de suivre ce genre de cours.

_-_Mesdemoiselles ! Bienvenue à ce premier cours de ballet. Je m'appelle Meg Giry et je suis votre professeur…

_-_Un instant !!!!

Tous ce retournèrent pour apercevoir Sibelle Cain entrer dans la place comme si elle était une grande Diva. Camélia n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais qu'es ce que le crapaud venait faire ici !!!

_-_Ah oui ! Vous elle êtes la demoiselle qui c'est inscrit à la dernière minute, mademoiselle Cain je crois ?

_-_Exactement !!! Vous avez de la chance que j'ai accidentellement entendu parler de c'est inscription, comme sa il y aura au moins un personne de talent dans ce groupe !

_-_Et bien….eum….bienvenue mademoiselle ! Aller vous mettre en rang avec les autres je vous pris.

Et Sibelle s'exécuta pour ce placer juste a côté de Camélia et Aube.

_-_Tien tu es là aussi ! Quelle surprise !!!! _S'exclama Sibelle sarcastique._

_-_J'habite ici tête de linotte ! Et toi qu'es ce que tu fiche ici ?!

_-_Moi !!! Je viens aider cette pauvre femme avec ce groupe de danseuse d'opérette ! Il n'y a que des débutantes et une personne de talent ne fera pas de mal !

_-_AH ! Toi !!! Tu as du talent !? Pour gindre je veux bien te croire mais pour la danse, laisse moi rire !

_-_Tout de moins, plus qu'un hippopotame aux yeux dorer !!! Même le laideron à côté de toi a sans doute plus de chance d'être ballerine que toi et ton gros popotin !!!

Sibelle ce mit à rire alors que Camélia était sur le point de lui coller une bonne droite, malheureusement Aube rattrapa son bras avant et bientôt elles furent séparées par Meg qui amena Camélia dans un coin !

_-_Mais qu'est ce qui te prend enfin !? _S'exclama Meg a voix base._

_-_Tu ne peux pas la prendre dans ton groupe !!! C'est une chipie !!! Elle est venue juste pour m'embêter !!!!

_-_Camélia ! _Soupira Meg. _Je ne peux pas me permettre de renvoyer une danseuse juste parce que tu ne l'aimes pas ! S'il te plais ne gâche pas tous !!!! Pitié !!!

_-_Un miracle a la fois s'il vous plait ! En une semaine je t'ai eu 9 inscriptions !!!! Ne me demande pas de la supporter en plus !!!

_-_Mais avec elle j'ai 13 inscriptions !!!

_-_Justement !!! Ce chiffre porte malheur ! Surtout a moi présentement !

_-_Écoute……………eum……………..si tu ne veux pas danser je ne t'obligerai pas……….mais je ne peux pas me permettre de mauvaise publicité !!!

_-_Alors sa jamais !!! Elle serait bien trop contente !!! C'est bon, je ne lui ferai rien……je vais juste lui montrer ce que c'est danser !!!! Il n'est pas question qu'elle soit la meilleure !!!!

Et elle retourna auprès de Aube laissant Meg soupirer derrière elle.

_-_Mon dieu ! Aidez moi ! _Chuchota Meg, les yeux levés vers le ciel. _Je n'y arriverai pas seul !

Puis elle retourna à son groupe. Le reste de la journée ce déroula sans problème et les cours qui suivirent aussi, a part peut-être cet éternel atmosphère de compétition qui régnait entre Sibelle et Camélia. Toute deux était très doué, malheureusement Sibelle était bien meilleur il fallait l'avouer et cela mettais Camélia dans une rage folle. Heureusement, elle avait le soutien de Luna et de Aube ! D'ailleurs Camélia et cette dernière devenait de plus en plus proche au plus grand bonheur de tous. Aube était comme une bonne conscience pour Camélia et Camélia aidait Aube à avoir plus confiance en elle et a ce laisser aller. Elle aida même Camélia a l'une de ses blagues…..quoi qu'au départ elle c'était laisser entraîner contre son gré dans cette histoire. Et puis un jour, Meg arriva avec une grande nouvelle.

_-_Les filles !!! Je crois que vous êtes finalement prêtes pour la scène ! Bientôt nous jouerons « L'odyssée » et j'ai eu la confirmation, vous serai les sirènes !!!

Le brouhaha et l'excitation s'installa rapidement dans le groupe mes Meg avait une autre grande nouvelle.

_-_Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît, un peu de calme ! Ce n'est pas tout ! La meilleure d'entre-vous sera danseuse principal et aura un solo de danse à elle seule.

Cette dernière nouvelle marqua le début d'un duel féroce entre les éternelles rivales Camélia et Sibelle, mais cette fois Aube ne pu résonner Camélia car celle-ci était obséder par la victoire. Son orgueil ne supporterait pas que Sibelle soit la meilleure ! Malheureusement, malgré tout ses efforts Sibelle était effectivement très douer ce qui rendait ses nerf très fragile. Le coup de grâce fut lorsque Sibelle la poussa alors qu'elle pratiquait.

_-_Non mais c'est quoi ton problème !!!

_-_Désoler……ce serait durement plus facile de circuler si il ni avait pas tes grosses fesses pour nuire au passage !

_-_Laisse mes fesses en dehors de sa la blondasse !!!!

_-_La vérité sa fait mal !!! Rend toi a l'évidence, t'a déjà vu une ballerine avec un derrière aussi gros que le tien !!!! Pourquoi tu penses que je suis la plus douée !? Moi j'ai une taille de guêpe ! Toi de bourdon…..la seule raison pour laquelle on t'a accepter dans ce groupe c'est parce qu'ils en avait marre de t'avoir dans les pattes !!! Fait toi une raison ma grosse, JE serai la danseuse principal !!!

_-_Je préfère encore manger des choux de brucelles plutôt que de te laisser gagner !!!

Sibelle ce mit à rire.

_-_Et bien bon appétit !!!!

Et elle lui tourna le dos pour repartir en riant alors que Camélia ce levait l'air dur pour sortir de la salle.

_-_Camélia ! Où vas-tu ? _S'exclama Aube inquiète._

_-_Prendre l'air……j'ai promis de ne pas frapper la crevette blonde !

Et sur ce, elle partie. En marchant, Camélia arriva devant la classe de madame Giry et ne pu s'empêcher de regarder la silhouette des ballerines. Sa la rendait malade de dire sa mais Sibelle avait raison, elles était toute très fine avec de longue et belle jambe. Lorsque qu'elle arriva dans sa chambre elle ce regarda dans le miroir….pourquoi avait elle d'aussi grosse fesse !? Peut être qu'elle mangeait trop…….mais les friandises et les pâtisseries étaient si bonnes en France. Elle devait ce ressaisir ! Si pour gagner elle devait maigrir elle le ferait !!! Elle préférait mourir de faim plutôt que de voir Sibelle au devant de la scène !

Le restant de la semaine, Camélia avait diminué de moitié ses consommations, puis ne voyant aucun progrès elle fini par ne manger qu'un seul repas bien maigre par jour. Plus le temps passait plus elle était fatigué. Bien vite elle n'eu même plus la force de riposter contre Sibelle et finalement vers le début de Novembre, pendant un répétition, Camélia était devenue si maigre et si fatigué qu'elle perdit connaissance. A son réveille elle était étendu dans son lit et Luna et Erik était près d'elle.

_-_…..Que c'est il passer………….. ? _Demanda Camélia déboussolée._

_-_Tu as perdu connaissance……..Une fille de ta classe en aurait profité pour ce moquer de toi et un autre aurait prit ta défense et lui as sauté dessus pour lui tirer les cheveux…..Aube je crois……

_-_Aube…….Aube a sauté sur Sibelle……._Camélia ce mit à rire faiblement._ Qu'es ce que j'aurais aimer voir sa…..

_-_Le médecin a dit que tu ne mangeais pas assez……….Camélia tu peux m'expliquer ?

_-_Je voulais juste perdre un peu de pois pour mieux danser…….

_-_Comment !!!!! Mais qui t'a rentré une idée aussi stupide dans la tête !!!???

_-_Je…….c'est pas important…………….j'ai remarquer que les ballerine était très mince et que moi……….moi j'ai de grosse fesse………………

_-_…………………………………..

_-_Je voulais juste mieux danser !!!

_-_…Je peux tout de suite te dire que ce n'est pas ainsi que tu y arriveras !!!! Et puis tu n'es pas grosse, et tu ne l'as jamais été !!! Tu as des hanches certes, mais c'est tout a fait normal ! Sa te viens de tes gêne espagnol…..

_-_Eh bah alors voila ! Je n'ai qu'as demander au médecin de m'enlever c'est gêne et ce seras régler !!!

_-_………….Camélia…………….on ne peut pas enlever c'est gêne………c'est dans ton sang…..

_-_………….et y a pas moyen de le nettoyer mon sang !!! C'est nul !!!

_-_Ne dit pas sa allons ! Tu ne peux pas être bonne en tous ! Et ne plus manger ne t'aidera en rien !

_-_Mais je refuse que cette sotte de Sibelle soit la vedette !!! Elle a déjà la tête assez enflée comme cela !

_-_Alors bat toi ! Mais avec d'autre arme que tes points ou la grève de la faim !

_-_Les quels alors ?!

_-_Sa c'est a toi de le découvrir….je dois te laisser maintenant, Meg n'arrête pas de venir voir si tu te réveille et elle ne devrait plus tarder…

_-_au revoir……..

Le lendemain, après avoir bien mangé, Camélia sorti ce promener dans l'opéra. Lorsqu'elle arriva a sa classe de danse, elle fut surprise de voir Aube qui ce pratiquait. Elle n'avait jamais remarquer à quel point elle était douer…….ce fut le déclique dans sa tête.

_-_LA VOILA LA SOLUTION !!! _S'exclama Camélia en faisant le saut à Aube._

_-_Camélia ! Tu vas mieux !!!! Comme je suis heureuse !!!

_-_Aube je suis la pire des idiotes ! Ne me le pardonnera tu jamais !?

_-_Mais de quoi parle tu ?

_-_J'était tellement obsédé par l'idée de battre Sibelle pour l'empêcher de devenir la danseuse principal que j'ai oublier qu'il y avait d'autre danseuse pour la battre !!! Tu es parfaite Aube !!! Tu es super douer et tu mérite ce rôle plus que quiconque !!!

_-_Mais enfin……..mes parents ne savent même pas que je prend des cours……me mettre a l'avant de tous ses risquer !!!!!

_-_Non ses brillants !!!! Ils devront admettre ton talent et tu ne sera plus forcer de te cacher ou de leur mentir !!! Tu aime danser non ?

_-_………………….oui…………….j'adore…………………

_-_Et bien c'est réglé !!!!

Camélia s'assit au piano et commença a jouer la mélodie de leur danse et a chanter, sans s'avoir que Meg les observaient souriantes ainsi qu'Erik cacher dans un coin sombre une idée derrière la tête.

Le jour d'annoncer qui serait la danseuse principal était enfin arriver. Sibelle avait le nez en l'air persuader de l'emporter et regardant Camélia d'un air rieur alors que celle-ci l'ignorait royalement.

_-_Je crois que tout le monde attend avec impatience d'apprendre qui aura l'honneur de faire le solo de danse mais avant j'aimerais vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! Par un malheureux hasard, la chanteuse qui devait jouer la sirène a soudainement perdu la voix. Et ma mère a eu l'idée que ce soit l'une d'entre vous qui chante à sa place. Au début ils étaient retissant jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Camélia chanter…..félicitation Camélia ! Le rôle est a toi….si tu le veux bien sur !

Camélia n'en croyais pas ses oreilles et a voir l'air crispé de Sibelle, elle non plus. Camélia sauta au coup d'Aube alors que les autres danseuses la félicitaient….sauf Sibelle bien sur.

_-_De toute façon tu aurais jamais réussi en danse, et si ils m'avaient entendu chanter, ce serait moi qu'ils auraient choisi….._Siffla t'elle._

_-_C'est sa continue de rêver si sa peut te consoler ! _Ria Camélia._

_-_Maintenant autours de la danseuse principale ! _S'exclama Meg._

Le calme revient rapidement dans le groupe.

_-_Le choix fut très difficile car vous êtes toutes très doué, mais une fois de plus ce sont les directeurs qui ont tranché charmer par la grâce d'Aube…..et ils ont bien raison ! Félicitation !

Aube rougissait alors que Camélia hurlait sa joie en narguant Sibelle qui partie d'un pas frustré…..elle n'avait pas dis son dernier mots.

_-_COMMEN CELA !!!! AUBE NE PARTICIPERA PAS AU SPECTACLE !!!???

_-_Apparemment elle n'avait pas prévenu ses parents et lorsqu'ils l'ont appris ils sont venus me dire qu'il était hors de question qu'elle participe au spectacle. Je n'ai rien pu dire il ne m'ont pas laisser une seconde pour parler….

_-_C'est signé Sibelle Cain ! J'en mettrais ma main au feu !!!

_-_Écoute, je ne peut rien pour elle, mais si tu veux essayer voila son adresse…….le spectacle est samedi……….si tu ne réussi pas a la ramener……j'ai bien peur que Sibelle est le rôle….

_-_Au non !!! Hors de question !!!

Camélia s'empara de l'adresse et sortie rapidement de l'opéra direction la résidence des Laveiller.

Arriver à la résidence des Laveiller, une grande et majestueuse maison, Camélia fut accueilli par un majordome qui l'a conduisit au petit salon pour y attendre madame Laveiller, la mère d'Aube. Celle-ci entra le regard dur.

_-_Ainsi donc voici la fameuse camélia Giudicelli, la petite impertinente qui ce bat avec les autres jeunes filles et qui insulte les sœurs…..

_-_Elle-même !

_-_Vous en avez du culot de venir ici après avoir dévergonder ma fille aîné !!! Elle qui était si franche et si gentille !!! Sa ne vous suffisait pas de l'encourager à pratiquer ce genre d'activité, il fallait en plus lui apprendre a nous mentir ! A nous, ses parents ! Et a ce battre !!! Si jamais cela venait à s'apprendre vous savez le mal que nous aurons plus tard à lui trouver un bon mari !!! Votre mère ne vous à donc jamais élever !!!!

_-_Ma mère est décéder en me mettant au monde, ce sont les marin de mon père qui m'on élever sur son navire…..

Il régna soudain un silence mal à lèse et embêter dans le petit salon…..madame Laveiller ne s'attendait pas a de tels confessions.

_-_Écouter je sais que le mode de vie sur la terre ferme et sur la mer sois deux chose bien différente et que je ne comprend pas grand chose a celui sur terre mais ce n'est pas une raison de punir Aube !!! Tout cela est ma faute, si Aube c'est battu avec Sibelle c'est parce qu'elle c'était moqué de moi lorsque j'ai perdu connaissance parce qu'elle m'avait poussé à faire une grève de la faim en me disant que maigrir me ferais bien danser…….c'était stupide de ma part……..je suis désoler d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur votre fille, je suis désoler d'être rustre, je suis désoler d'être excentrique, je suis même désoler d'être venu au monde si sa peut vous faire plaisir, mais pas de l'avoir encourager a danser………votre fille est douer !!! Elle est même tellement douée qu'elle a été choisie pour être danseuse principale et avoir un solo de danse juste pour elle ! S'il vous plait ne la punissez pas à cause de moi, ce serait trop injuste !!!! Je conçois que vous ne vouliez plus que je la fréquente……bien que j'en serais très triste car elle est la première amie de mon âge que j'ai à par mon chat………..mais vous ne pouvez pas lui interdire de danser !!! Laisser lui sa chance !!! Venez voir le spectacle Samedi vous verrai que je dit vrai !!! Je suis même prête à vous supplier à genoux……mais ne la punissez pas pour moi……

Il y eu un long silence pesant qui sembla durer une éternité où Camélia, le regard suppliant, fixait madame Laveiller alors que celle-ci réfléchissait tout en buvant du thé.

_-_……………….je vais en discuter avec mon mari…………………

_-_Merci madame……

Lorsqu'on la reconduisit à la porte, Camélia pu apercevoir Aube cacher derrière une colonne l'air triste et elle ce jura que si Aube ne revenait pas pour le spectacle elle viendrait l'enlever !!!!

Heureusement elle n'eu pas à le faire car le jour de la répétition alors que Sibelle ce ventait à tour de bras, Aube réapparu au plus grand désespoir de celle-ci qui fut si frustré que son plan n'ai pas marcher qu'elle décida d'abandonner la danse et du chiffre malchanceux de 13 le groupe passa à 12 au plus grand soulagement de Camélia.

Le soir du spectacle Camélia avait demandé au directeur de ne pas louer sa loge car elle la réservait à un ami. Erik, cacher dans l'ombre de celle-ci fut très fier lorsqu'il entendit Camélia chanter, surtout qu'il l'avait entraîné personnellement !!! Et tous à la sortie de l'opéra sentir pour dire qu'ils avaient tous été sous le charme de deux adorables petites sirènes Camélia et Aube.


	7. L'admirateur secret

Notes de l'auteure: Voilà enfin le septième chapitre. En souhaitant que vous l'appréciiez ! Bonne lecture.

Bêta-readder: ParaSan, qui fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour rendre ce chapitre comprenable……..

Note de l'auteure: Fait quand même attention la prochaine fois Para! Tu avait envoyer tout le chapitre en un seul paragraphe...

* * *

**Chapitre 7: L'Admirateur secret. **

Novembre avait bien commencé et, depuis un peu plus d'un mois, la petite diva Camélia chantait pour l'Opéra Garnier, au plus grand désespoir de sa grande sœur, qui voyait maintenant en elle non seulement le diable, mais aussi une nouvelle rivale, et au plus grand bonheurs des tous les autres, qui avait enfin trouvé une façon de calmer cette petite furie qui était trop occupée avec les répétitions des pièces, ses cours avec Erik et ses pauses en compagnie de Luna et Aube pour déranger le bon déroulement des préparatifs pour la pièce. Ce jour là, c'est « La damnation de Faust » que l'on répétait, et la pièce était prévue pour dans quelques semaines. Un grand soprano venu d'Italie était venu exprès pour jouer le rôle principal, celui de Faust, Christine avait le premier rôle féminin, la belle Margueritte, Carlotta, celui de la reine Médée et Camélia avait héritée d'un petit rôle, quoi qu'essentiel, celui de l'apparition de la petite fille au regard de mort venue pour prévenir Faust du danger qui menace sa belle Margueritte. Bien qu'elle n'ait qu'une seule chanson à interpréter Erik la fessait répéter très sérieusement. Cela lui rappelait de bon souvenir de l'époque où il enseignait le chant à sa douce et merveilleuse Christine…

-…..Erik ?...Vous rêvassez encore !

-….Eum ! Plait-il ?-Vous êtes supposé m'aider à répéter et vous ne m'écoutez même pas chanter !!! Si c'est comme ça, j'irai pratiquer avec les autres en haut !

Erik regarda quelques minutes, amusé, sa petite élève boudé, les bras croisés sur le joli divan de velours rouge, Luna à ses pieds qui baillaient, dévoilant ses crocs d'ivoire.

-Allons, ne le prend pas ainsi ! Je n'ai eu qu'un léger moment d'égarement. Nous allons répéter ta chanson encore quelques fois, puis tu seras libre d'aller déjeuner. Je crois que cette chère madame Giry t'a préparé un ragoût délicieux !

Apparemment, cette idée plût immédiatement à Camélia qui retrouva le sourire aussi vite qu'elle l'eu perdu, et les répétitions reprirent aussitôt jusqu'à ce que ce fut au tour du ventre de Camélia de chanter famine.

-Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Tu peux aller manger !

-Merci !

-Au fait que vas-tu faire après le déjeuner ?

-J'ai promis à Aube de la rejoindre a parc, nous allons à la plage avec Luna !

-Tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec cette petite fille ! Je vais finir par me sentir délaissé ! Rétorqua Erik sur un ton de plaisanterie.

-Quoi !!! Mais non voyons !!! Vous avez une place juste pour vous dans mon cœur et personne ne pourra jamais vous l'enlever !!! Comme Luna qui est comme mon frère !!! Mais je suis une jeune fille et j'ai besoin parfois de parler de sujets de jeunes filles… et puis vous avez Madame Giry ! C'est votre amie, elle aussi ! Non ?

-Oh bien sur ! Une amie de longue date !

-...Comment vous êtes vous rencontré ? demanda Camélia, soudain piquée par la curiosité.

-Tu es bien curieuse tout d'un coup !... Pour te dire la vérité, elle m'a sauvée la vie en me cachant ici après que je me sois sauvé du cirque ambulant d'où j'étais maltraité.

-Pauvre de vous !!!

-Oh… Je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! Vivre dans cet opéra fut l'une des plus belles choses que la vie m'est donnée ! Ici, coupé de toute présence extérieure néfaste, j'ai pu créer un monde merveilleux bien à moi. Cet opéra est mon royaume féerique de l'art et de l'imagination et toutes les portes me sont ouvertes. Je crois qu'il n'existe pas en ce monde un autre endroit plus bon que mon chez moi.

Camélia écoutait, rêveuse, Erik lui raconter sa vie. Comme elle l'enviait ! Un royaume juste pour sois remplie de passages secrets et de mystère…..soudain lui revient à l'esprit sa relation de longue date avec madame Giry et rapidement une question émergea de son esprit comme un volcan.

-Dites Erik ? Est-ce que Meg Giry est votre fille ?

Erik s'étouffa avec la gorgé de vin qu'il venait de prendre, avait-il bien entendu ? Après quelque minutes, il réussi finalement à retrouver le souffle.

-P…Plait-il !!!!!!???? Non ! Bien sur que non !!! D'où te vient cette drôle d'idée ?

-…Et bien, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps et je n'ai jamais entendu parler du père de Meg…….alors je me demandais…….

-…….Si tu veux tout savoir, le père de Meg était un crétin, un « gentilhomme » si l'on peut dire, qui se disait le plus grand admirateur de Madame Giry, à l'époque où elle était une grande ballerine, la favorite de tous ! Il lui promit ciel et terre, la couvrit de fleur, de bijoux et de douceur……jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui apprenne qu'elle attendait un enfant ! Bien sûr, il était hors de question pour lui de l'épouser, ce n'était à ses yeux que sa maîtresse, et l'épousée pouvait le faire déshériter……alors il partit sans se retourner.

-Quelle horreur!!! Et ensuite ? Que lui est t'il arriver ?

-Et bien il n'alla pas très loin ! Il déboula le grand escalier du hall d'entrer et se brisa la nuque ! Après cette mésaventure, madame Giry délaissa la danse pour élever sa fille et devient professeur de ballet.

Camélia sourit, c'était bien fait pour ce méchant homme ! Bien sûr, Erik se garda bien de lui avouer qu'il avait un peu aider cet homme dans sa chute….non mais quel être sans cœur délaisserait ainsi la femme qui porte son enfant et que l'on a juré devant Dieu lui-même d'aimer et de chérir pour la vie !...Il n'avait donc rien fait de mal ! Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre, c'était le ventre de Camélia qui les rappelait à l'ordre.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Erik. File maintenant ! Et sois prudente !

-Ne vous en faite pas ! Avec Luna, rien ne peut nous arrêter !!!

Et Camélia partit avec sa panthère, laissant Erik à ses souvenirs.

La mer était magnifique en cette belle journée d'automne. L'air se rafraîchissait de plus en plus mais restait tout de même agréable. Camélia était assise sur un rocher, Luna coucher la tête sur ses genoux, alors que Aube sautillait autour d'elle en gloussant.

-Aller !!!! Ne me fait pas languir plus longtemps !!!! Qu'es-ce que tu as reçu cette fois !!!???

-C'est bon ! Tu as gagné ! s'exclama Camélia amusée. Cette fois si j'ai reçu………DES CHOCOLATS BELGUE FOURÉS À LA NOISETTE !!!!! Et j'en ai même reçu deux boites !!!

-Oh mon dieu !!! Tu en as de la chance d'avoir un admirateur secret ! Et avec tout ce qu'il t'a envoyé, il doit être très riche ! Si ça se trouve, il est amoureux de toi !

-Seigneur ! J'espère bien que non !!! Moi, je te le dis, plus un homme est riche, plus il est ennuyeux et stupide !!! Ils te prennent pour acquis et ils n'ont rien de mieux à offrir que leur argent, pas de qualité, ni talent…et parce qu'ils sont riches, ils croient qu'ils n'ont qu'a montrer la couleur des billets pour séduire ! Non mais quels crétins ! Si je voulais d'une tirelire, je m'en ferais une moi-même et, au moins, elle ne me casserait pas les oreilles avec des histoires sans intérêt servant à mettre en valeur des bons à rien qui n'en valent pas la peine ! Le mari de Christine en est un bon exemple.

-Et bien……je ne voyais pas les choses de cette façon…..pourtant mère dit qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un homme de bonne famille comme gendre….

-Et pourtant……..de plus, lorsque je verrai mon admirateur, je mettrai bien les choses au clair avec lui, il est hors de question que j'ai une quelconque relation avec lui au-delà de l'amitié… et encore. Après tout, je n'ai même pas encore 10 ans ! De plus, c'est dangereux de devenir trop intime avec ses fans! Madame Giry l'a apprit à ses dépends. Elle est tombée amoureuse de son plus grand admirateur et lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de Meg, il l'a laissé tomber comme une guenille!

-Oh ! La pauvre!

-Ne t'en fait pas ! Aussitôt qu'il l'a quittée, il a déboulé les escaliers du grand hall et s'est casser la nuque ! C'était tout ce qu'il méritait !!!

-….c'est quand même un peu triste comme fin !

-Bah ! La morale de cette histoire, on ne revient pas aussi aisément d'une promesse d'amour éternel faite sur la tête du bon dieu !

-……Le soleil commence à se coucher…..

-Déjà………….le temps passe bien vite….au fait Aube, n'oublie pas ta promesse, ne parle à personne d'un mon admirateur ! Avant d'en parler, je veux mettre cette histoire au clair.

-Mais oui ! Je te trouve bien trop tendue ! Toute ces précautions, est-ce bien utile ? Après tout, quelqu'un qui t'offre de si beaux présents ne peut pas te vouloir de mal non ?

-Je l'espère…..pourtant on n'attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre…….

-……. ?

-Mieux vaux rentrer, je ne voudrais pas que ta mère nous empêche de nous voir parce que je t'aurais incitée à rester dehors trop tard….

Aube prit une calèche pour rentrer chez elle alors que Camélia préféra rentrer à pied. Après tout, avec Luna à ses côtés, qui serait assez fou pour s'en prendre à elle ? Et pourtant, sur le chemin du retour, Camélia eût le pressentiment d'être suivie. Au début, elle pensa que ce pouvait être Erik, jusqu'à ce que Luna devienne de plus en plus nerveux. Soudain, elle entendit dans son dos un craquement. Camélia ne pu se retenir, elle hurla de terreur avant de sauter sur le dos de Luna, qui fila comme une flèche porté sa maîtresse en lieu sûr. Pendant sa course Camélia tenta un rapide coup d'œil dans son dos, mais avec la vitesse à laquelle filait la panthère et ses cheveux lui fouettant le visage, elle ne vit rien de plus qu'une grande silhouette sombre qui tenta de les poursuivre avant de rapidement abandonner la course. Une fois rendu à l'opéra, Camélia fila à sa chambre et s'y enferma sans même dîner. Mais qui avait pu être assez fou pour tenter de s'en prendre à une fillette accompagnée d'un fauve ! C'est la question qui la tint éveillée toute la nuit.

Camélia oublia bien vite cette mésaventure, se gardant bien d'en parler à qui que ce soit, même à Erik. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, ou encore pire, la dispute pour être rentrée seule en empruntant des raccourcis douteux tard le soir. De plus, elle eût bientôt en tête un problème beaucoup plus épineux……et ce problème portait le nom de monsieur Denis de Montreuil, un noble de grande lignée, de longs cheveux blond cendré, au visage aminci, aux joues creuses, le menton pointu, un nez aquilin, un teint pâle à faire peur, une forte stature, une bouche aux lèvres minces où se dessinait un horrible sourire hypocrite et surtout des yeux bleu d'acier, perçants et sombres, qui la regardait d'une manière qui lui déplaisait vivement comme un loup……et encore les loup sont beaux EUX !!!! Lui, il ressemblait à un fantôme, avec son costume noir qui le rendait encore plus blafard et plus malade qu'il ne le fut déjà…..et malheureusement…..il s'agissait du nouveau soupirant de sa « chère » grande sœur !

-Alors ainsi dont voila le petit chérubin de l'opéra !

-Né vous fiez pas à ses airé d'ange mon ami ! Elle pé t'être lé diable en personne !!!

-Allons donc, une jeune fille qui à une grande sœur aussi prestigieuse que vous l'êtes ne peut pas être si méchante !

-Et pourtant ! J'ai pourtant donné tout mon amour et cé pétit démon n'en fait cas sa tête !!!

-…..pffff………C'est ça, continue de t'en convaincre ! Soupira Camélia qui se fichait pas mal de ce type et qui se demandait pourquoi diable sa sœur avait eu la « brillante » idée de le lui présenter. Elle fit donc demi-tour sans même dire au revoir.

-Pétite peste !!!! Révient ici tout dé souite !!!!!! Quesqué jé vous l'avais dit ! Cette gamine n'a aucoune manière !!!

-Allons ne soyez pas si sévère ! Vous allez vous ruinez la santé avec autant de stress ! Et puis, il est fort possible qu'elle me perçoive comme un intrus ! Mais avec tout cela je vous ai dérangé lors de vos répétitions ! Veuillez me pardonner de vous avoir retardé avec mes requêtes !

Denis déposa un baiser sur la main de la diva qui rougit aussitôt.

-Allons mon ami ! Vous savez bien qué jé vous pardonnerais n'importé quoi ! Je file ! Nous pourrons nous retrouvez pour déjeuner dans quelques heures !?

-Bien sûr ! Je vous attendrai dans le grand Hall.

Puis, sur ses mots, la diva quitta son soupirant.

Camélia s'apprêtait à entrer discrètement dans les appartements de madame Giry pour emprunter le passage secret afin de ce rendre à son cour de chant privé avec Erik lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

-Notre petit chérubin se serait-il perdu ?

Camélia et Luna sursautèrent avant de se retourner pour voir monsieur de Montreuil qui les regardait, amusé, son sourire hypocrite dessiné sur son maigre visage.

-Tu sais que se n'est pas bien de fouiner ?

Il commença à s'approcher mais Luna lui fit vite comprendre en montrant ses crocs qu'il lui était fortement déconseillé de s'approcher d'avantage de sa maîtresse.

-Étant donné que je vis ici et vous pas, ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas être avec ma sœur !?!

-Du calme petit cœur ! Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal…….Je crois que nous avons mal débuté….que dirais-tu de me laisser une seconde chance ? Tu pourrais aller enlever ce drôle de costume de scène, enfermer ton chat dans ta chambre et nous irions manger quelques bonnes pâtisseries juste nous deux pendant que ta sœur répète, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance, qu'en dis tu ?

Camélia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…..non mais quel culot !!! Sa robe couleur crème aux manches bouffantes jusqu'aux coudes et ouverte au reste du bras avec son grand nœud couleur pêche au col, ouverte à partir de la taille assorti d'un pantalon rose thé n'avait rien avoir, mais alors rien du tout avec un vulgaire costume de scène !!!!! Enfermer Luna !!! Et puis quoi encore !!! Elle aurait volontiers ordonné à Luna de sauter sur cet horrible individu, mais Luna aurait sans doute fini en manteau de fourrure…..et puis il est déconseiller de manger quelque chose quand on ne sait pas où ça à traîné……Alors avec un effort inimaginable, Camélia réussi à retenir toute sa rage…..

-………plutôt manger du poisson cru !!!

Puis sans plus de cérémonie Camélia fit volte face direction sa chambre, car il était maintenant plus qu'évident qu'il était impossible d'entré dans la chambre de madame Giry sans que cet individu s'en mêle. Et c'est alors que le dit intrus l'interpella à nouveau.

-Mais, attend ! Qu'ai-je bien pu faire de mal !?

Camélia soupira brillamment, désespéré…….ainsi donc il existait sur cette terre des hommes plus niais que le vicomte…………..Allons bon……elle eu pitié de ce pauvre bougre stupide et se retourna, le visage neutre, afin d'essayer l'exploit inimaginable d'éclairer ses lumières sur ses faute.

-D'abord !!! Lorsqu'on tient à se faire pardonner d'une dame, il est fortement déconseillé d'insulter sa garde robe, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de l'une de ses toilettes préférées !!! Ensuite, mon CHAT comme vous dites, est mon garde du corps officiel et je ne l'enfermerais certainement pas dans ma chambre pour suivre seule un parfait inconnu que je viens tout juste de rencontrer et en qui je n'ai absolument pas confiance !!!

-…….Mais enfin, mon cœur, tu n'a rien à craindre de moi…..je suis l'ami de ta sœur…..

-Raison de plus !

-Donc si je te suis bien, la seule raison pour laquelle tu me déteste est parce que j'aime ta sœur…….tu sais, je ne vais pas te la voler…..

-Sérieusement, je m'en fiche bien ! Vous pourriez bien la kidnapper pour l'emmener vers les terres lointaines de Saint-Glinglin des Meumeu ou même la jeter dans un lac que cela ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid !

-Mais alors, pourquoi ne me fait tu pas confiance ?

-Luna vous aimes pas ! Et cela me suffit amplement.

Sur ce, la petite fit volte face sans laisser le soin à son interlocuteur de lui répondre et partit vers sa chambre. Monsieur de Montreuil soupira. Ainsi le petit ange ne jurait que par cette bête…..voila un problème qu'il lui faudrait rapidement résoudre !

L'opéra était calme quand, soudain, un hurlement d'effroi emplie le bâtiment. Le cri provenait de la chambre de Camélia. Tous ce précipitèrent vers sa chambre, mais les premières furent, bien sûr, Madame Giry, sa fille, ainsi que Christine… et Erik, bien sûr, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie, mais personne ne le vit derrière le miroir trop occupé à tenter de calmer Camélia, paniquée, agrippée au cou de Luna. Celui-ci avait l'air très faible, ce qui était tout à fait normal, vu qu'il venait de vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans son ventre. C'était répugnant, mais le plus inquiétant était la petite qui était hystérique, demandant si sont précieux ami allait mourir. Madame Giry fit sortir toutes les personnes présentes sauf bien sur Christine, Meg, monsieur de Montreuil qui était venu aussi vite qu'il le put, et Carlotta qui jouait la « PAUVRE » grande sœur inquiète pour que les directeurs prennent soin d'elle. Quant à Raoul, il partit aussi vite qu'il le put chercher un vétérinaire qualifié, sous les conseils de madame Giry et revint une demi-heure plus tard. Camélia s'était calmée, mais elle agrippait toujours le cou de la bête comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le vétérinaire examina la panthère soigneusement avant de donner son diagnostique.

-Apparemment, il a avalé une sorte de poison….pour tuer les rats, je crois……

-QUOI !!!!!!!!

-Rassurez-vous, mon petit ! Avec tout ce qu'il a vomit, il est probable que le poison en fasse partie, et avec son poids et la quantité qu'il a, je crois, ingurgitée…….il devrait être sur pied dans un mois, tout au plus……

-JE SUIS SÛRE QUE C'EST LA FAUTE DE CETTE SORCIÈRE !!!! C'est la seule qui aurait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible et méprisable !!! J'VAIS LA TUER !!!!!!!

-Allons, petit cœur, ne te mets pas dans cet état……..Il y a beaucoup de rat dans les sous- sol de l'opéra, si ça se trouve, il en a mangé un ! dit monsieur de Montreuil qui tentait de la calmer.

-Il a raison…….Allez, donne lui au moins le bénéfice du doute, de plus elle n'aurait pas eu le temps avec les répétitions, elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps……..continua Christine.

-Et en parlant de répétitions, vous aurez tôt fait d'oublier cette regrettable mésaventure en répétant pour la pièce dans quelques semaines !

-Je refuse de participer à la pièce tant et aussi longtemps que Luna sera malade !!! Si jamais quelqu'un l'a empoisonné, il est hors de question que je le laisse seul !!!

Les directeurs, qui venaient tous juste d'arriver, manquèrent de peu la crise cardiaque, Raoul, Christine et Meg semblaient très embarrassés et inquiets, madame Giry ne laissait pas paraître ses émotions alors que monsieur de Montreuil était blanc comme un linge. Quant à Erik, derrière le miroir, il était détruit de voir sa petite protégée aussi désemparée, sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit.

-Si tu le permets, ma petite chérie, j'ai un ami en lequel j'ai une confiance absolue qui, j'en suis certaine, sera ravis de prendre soin de Luna…….et te permettra de te concentrer sur le spectacle.

Camélia regarda madame Giry, sans trop comprendre, alors que tous les autres étaient suspendus aux lèvres de la petite, attendant la réponse de cette dernière. C'est finalement en réalisant la signification de l'éclat qui brillait dans le regard, maternel et amusé, de madame Giry, que Camélia réalisa qui était ce mystérieux ami…

-……………….C'est d'accord………… Tout le monde sembla aussitôt soulagé de la nouvelle. Le vétérinaire donna ses dernières recommandations et fut reconduit par Raoul jusque chez lui. Puis après avoir bien nettoyé et rassuré Camélia, tout le monde partit, la laissant seule avec Luna. Dans le couloir, monsieur de Montreuil interpella madame Giry.

-Vous connaissez bien la petite sœur de mon amie, non ? Croyez vous qu'il soit vraiment sain pour ce petit ange de s'accrocher ainsi à cette animal ?

-Lorsqu'on survit à une expérience aussi traumatisante que celle que cette enfant à vécu …………..plus que jamais ! De plus, monsieur, je vous trouve bien curieux……

-Je ne fait que m'inquiéter pour la sœur de mon amie ! D'ailleurs, celle-ci doit être particulièrement inquiète !!!

-Oh ! Ne vous en faite pas ! Il n'en est rien.Et sur ces mots, elle quitta le pauvre homme. -Allons, bois ça, ça ira mieux.

Erik tendit une tasse de lait chaud, de la théière que madame Giry avait laissé dans la chambre de la petite, à Camélia qui séchait encore ses larmes.

-Le médecin a dit qu'il serait plus prudent de brûler le tapis de ma chambre où Luna à vomit….au cas où………………..j'ai cru que Luna allait mourir !!!!

-Et c'est tout à fait normal ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, je prendrai soin de lui. Et si tu veux tu pourras dormir chez moi, ce soir.

-….snif….merci……………..Est- ce que tu crois que Luna a été empoisonné ou que c'est un accident, comme ils disent ?

-Je dois bien te l'avouer, je ne sais pas quoi penser……Mais dis- moi, cet homme blond qui était dans ta chambre, qui est t'il ?

-La nouvelle victime de ma sœur….C'est son soupirant……Il fait pitié à faire peur tant il est bête, un mielleux………

-Je le vois souvent traîner dans les couloirs…..Plus souvent qu'il n'est avec ta sœur en tout cas…………………….je ne l'aime pas beaucoup……

-Luna non plus…..

Soudain, il y eu un bruit derrière la porte…Apparemment, quelqu'un écoutait attentivement tout ce qui se disait. Camélia se précipita à la porte mais, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, l'individu s'était sauvé et il ne restait plus de lui qu'un énorme bouquet de roses blanches avec un petit carton doré où il était écrit :

« J'ai apprit votre désespoir et j'ai pensé que ces quelques présents pourraient faire revenir votre beau sourire. Par pitié, n'abandonnez pas la pièce, mon cœur se briserait de ne point voir la jolie petite poupée à la voix de cristal que vous êtes sur les planches lors de la représentation. Soyez assurée que plus rien ni personne ne viendra assombrir votre cœur, j'en fais le serment ! Humblement, votre dévoué admirateurs secret. »

Après cet épisode, Erik voulu surveiller de plus près Camélia, mais pour celle-ci, il en était hors de question, il devait s'occuper de Luna avant toute chose. Finalement, Erik n'eu d'autre choix de donner raison à Camélia, qui défendait son point de vue de façon remarquable, ce qui ne l'empêcha point de jeter un coup d'œil sur elle de temps en temps. Montreuil était de plus en plus collant et familier avec Camélia, dès qu'elle croyait être enfin seule, il apparaissait ! Elle allait finir par croire qu'il connaissait les passages secrets d'Erik. Plus le temps passait, plus la représentation approchait, et plus Camélia devenait désagréable avec « Denis », comme monsieur de Montreuil voulait qu'elle l'appelle, et le pauvre bougre mettait tout cela sur le compte de la nervosité. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, cet homme lui donnait la chair de poule. Sa façon de la regarder, de frôler ses cheveux ou sa joue, ses baisemains, tous ses mots et ses gestes, TOUS la rendait mal à l'aise. Et puis un jour, une semaine avant le 1 décembre et la grande représentation plus exactement, elle surprit part mégarde une discutions entre la « sangsue » et sa sœur.

-Jé né comprend pas pourquoi vous insisté tant ! Cé né qu'oune pétite peste !!!! Jé vais finir par croiré qué vous m'aimez ouniquement pour vous rapprocher d'elle !!!

-Allons, mon amie ! Vous n'allez tous de même pas être jalouse de votre propre sœur ! Vous n'avez rien a enviez à cette enfant, je vous assure, ma chère !

-Ah NA !!! Cetté fois vous né vous en sauverez pas avec vos bellé parole ! Expliquez moi pourquoi vous ténez tant a vous faire aimer dé ma pétite sœur !

Denis mis alors un genou à terre devant la diva qui fut prit de court.

-Car je vous aime et je veux vous épousez ! Pour accompagnez ses dires, il présenta à Carlotta un anneau d'une grande valeur, assortit de rubis et de diamants.

La diva en eût un souffle coupé.

-De plus, bientôt j'hériterai de l'opéra de Venise ! Et je vous veux ! Pensez- y, Venise ! La capitale de l'amour !!!! Je voudrais que nous puissions y vivre, tous trois !!! Voila, ma chère, le mystère caché derrière mes efforts ! Alors, votre réponse ?

Carlotta était toujours sans voix, son cœur lui hurlait OUI, mais sa tête lui disait de le faire mariner pour mieux se faire désirer...

-Vous savez….c'est oune grande décision qué cela…..

-Je comprends…..Vous devez y réfléchir….

-Pense y autant que tu veux, même des siècles si sa te tente, pour moi c'est tout réfléchit………

Denis et Carlotta se retournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir Camélia dans l'encadrement de la porte……

-Je refuse de partir d'ici !

-Allons…..je suis sûr que tu adoreras Venise ! Denis.

-Non !... J'irai nulle part………..

-…….Très cher…..Voulez vous m'excousé oun moment….. ?

-Je vous en pris !

Sur ce, Carlotta entraîna sa petite sœur dans un couloir désert.

-Salé démone !!!! Comment osé tou parlé ainsi dévant mon fiancé !!!! Jé té défend dé récommencé!!! Papa t'a confié à moi ! Ta vie m'appartient désormé qué ça té chante ou non !!!

-FAUX !!! Ma vie n'appartient qu'à moi seule ! Cet homme m'a reniée toute sa vie, il n'avait aucun droit sur moi ! Par conséquent, ce bout de papier signé par son nom ne vaut rien ! Je refuse de m'enfoncer dans ce cauchemar d'avantage, ce malade qui fut mon géniteur est en enfer et il n'a qu'à y rester, moi j'ai pas l'intention de souffrir par sa faute ! Je…..

Camélia n'eu pas le temps de continuer sa phrase car Carlotta la gifla sec !

-Comment osé tou craché ainsi impunément sour lé nom dé notré père !!!!???? Jé vais t'apprendré moi !!!! Sucio arrastrado ingrata!!!!(Sale traîné ingrate.)

Carlotta se mit à frapper violemment sa petite sœur qui, depuis l'arrivé de Luna, avait perdu l'habitude des coups de sa sœur. Finalement, réussissant à fuir l'emprise de sa sœur furieuse, Camélia couru le plus vite qu'elle pu aussi vite qu'elle le put, poursuivie par Carlotta et finit par continuer sa course dans les rues. Cette nuit là, il eût une violente tempête de neige et tous était très inquiet…..sauf Carlotta, qui fessait plutôt semblant pour que l'on s'occupe d'elle, comme toujours. Raoul et plusieurs autres hommes de loi et employés de l'opéra tentèrent de la retrouver, mais ce ne fut que le lendemain soir qu'Erik, lui aussi partit à sa recherche, la retrouva endormie au pied de la tombe de son père. D'après les blessures sur les mains de la petite et le sang séché sur la pierre tombale, Erik comprit qu'elle avait passé tout ce temps à marteler la tombe dans le but de calmer sa colère. Arrivé à l'opéra, Erik fut contraint d'abandonner sa protégé devant les portes du bâtiment pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il cogna plusieurs fois à la porte, avant de couvrir la petite de sa cape et de s'enfuir. La bonne qui ouvrit alors hurla de joie et de surprise en apercevant l'enfant et bien vite elle fut menée au lit et le médecin fut appelé.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, dit celui-ci. La bonne, elle devrait se rétablir assez rapidement, mais la mauvaise……………avec le froid, la petite a complètement perdu la voix…….Je suis désolé, elle ne pourra pas chanter…

A la nouvelle, monsieur Firmin manqua s'évanouir, les autres étaient tous très triste sauf bien sur Carlotta, qui s'en fichait pas mal. Madame Giry donna un petit tableau noir et de la craie pour que Camélia puisse communiquer et, pendant sa convalescent, Aube vint lui rendre visite tous les jours.

-Si tu savais comme tu nous à fait peur…..Ta sœur a dit que tu t'étais enfuie en apprenant la demande de mariage de son amoureux…….Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu vas partir à Venise ?

« Plutôt mourir », écrivit Camélia.

-Au fait, aujourd'hui, c'était les auditions pour te trouver une remplaçante….tout de même, ils auraient pu penser à une doublure avant….

« Et qui va avoir le rôle ? »

-…………et bien tu sais…….Lorsqu'elle a apprit que tu étais malade, et que quelqu'un prendrait ta place….elle a pas pu s'en empêcher et….

« Elle ? »

-……………..Sibelle………………

Camélia était encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà….Ça y est, pensa t'elle, elle était morte et elle était en enfer ! Soudain, des coups à la porte la sortirent de ses réflexions. Aube alla ouvrir et trouva, au pied de la porte, un paquet de délicieuses pâtisseries aux chocolats accompagnées d'un mot qui disait :

« Chère petit ange, ayant apprit avec affront que vous seriez remplacée lors de votre convalescence, j'ose espérer que ces quelques douceurs sauront vous satisfaire. Rassurez vous, je fais tout ce que je peux pour empêcher cette pièce d'être jouée sans votre présence, et je réussirai quoi qu'il m'en coûte, et plus jamais on ne vous blessera, soyez-en certaine. Bientôt, je vous amènerai loin d'ici et je m'occuperai personnellement de votre bien-être. Humblement, votre admirateur secret. »

Camélia se sentit tout à coup envahie d'une crainte sans nom, l'intuition d'un malheur….S'en était trop pour ses nerfs affaiblis par la fièvre et elle perdit connaissance. Après cela, les directeurs reçurent évidemment plusieurs lettres du mystérieux admirateur, leur promettant de grandes sommes d'argent pour annuler le spectacle en l'attente du rétablissement de Camélia, mais pour les directeurs, il en était bien entendu hors de question ! Puis, ce fut le tour des menaces, qu'ils balayèrent tout aussi facilement du revers de la main. Peut leur importait cet excentrique. Comme on dit dans le métier, le spectacle doit continuer !!! Erik, lui n'était pas aussi détaché de cette histoire que pouvaient l'être les deux directeurs, cette histoire réveillait en lui de biens mauvais souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier et il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point les menaces pouvaient être dangereuse. C'est pourquoi, dès que Luna s'endormait, il filait faire la ronde du bâtiment pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, et aussi pour s'assurer que Camélia allait bien. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à avoir cette idée. Christine en apprenant l'histoire, devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, et pour la rassurer, Raoul venait souvent tenir compagnie à la petite, ainsi qu'Aube, qui parfois passait la nuit à avec son amie, et madame Giry et Meg, même parfois quelques employés, venaient la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et lui avouer qu'ils avaient très hâte qu'elle aille mieux pour recommencer ses bêtises contre sa sœur, qui les fessait tous bien rire. Même Denis tentait de lui rendre visite, bien qu'avec Carlotta cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, car celle-ci devenait de plus en plus irritable de toute l'attention qui entourait Camélia. Bientôt, le grand jour de la représentation arriva sans que rien ne se soit produit. Camélia arriva dans sa loge vêtue d'un habit d'infirmière toute blanche, des manches bouffantes aux épaules et étroites pour le reste, une jupe droite et par-dessus, une autre bouffante au tissu vaporeux et transparent, le tout assortie à la coiffe d'infirmière. Aussitôt qu'elle eu refermé la porte derrière elle, Erik sortit de sa cachette en riant doucement. Camélia releva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant son expression.

-Désolé….J'aime bien l'ironie d'une infirmière malade…..

Camélia fit la moue pour bien lui montrer qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela très drôle.

-Désolé…Alors, tu ne peux toujours pas parler ?

Camélia fit signe que non, puis prit son petit tableau pour se mettre à écrire.

« Le médecin me l'a formellement interdit, je dois encore me taire pendant une semaine. »

-J'en suis désolé….

Puis, le signal du début de la pièce se fit entendre. La foule se tue, les rideaux se levèrent et la pièce commença sans encombre. Puis lorsqu'arriva l'entrée en scène de Sibelle, Erik s'apprêta à partir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais il n'eu même pas le temps de saluer Camélia que la foule se mit à hurler. Un décor était tombé sur la pauvre Sibelle. Bien vite, les rideaux et les directeurs s'empressèrent de rassurer la foule de spectateurs. Camélia se précipita pour aller aux nouvelles. Apparemment, la pauvre Sibelle s'était cassée une jambe, disloquée l'épaule et le poignet droit. Elle avait tout de même eu beaucoup de chance. Sur le décor était collé une note qui disait :

« Je vous avait prévenu. »

Carlotta se mis alors dans tous ses états.

-Voila qué céla récommence !!! On cé débarasse d'oun maladé pour oun autré !!!!!!!!! Cé opéra est maudit !!!! Jé né restéré pas oune minute dé plous ici !!!! Jé part !!!!

Sur ses mots, les directeurs paniquèrent, mais pas autant que Camélia qui fit demi-tour pour filer directement vers sa chambre. Elle devait rapidement trouver une solution….mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, ce fut pour trouver Denis qui déposait un paquet avec une note dessus. Il fut d'abords très surpris, puis quelque peu gêné.

-Et bien, on dirait que j'ai été découvert….

Camélia n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors c'était lui son admirateur secret !!! C'était impossible ! Il aimait sa sœur, non ?!

-Pourquoi cette triste mine, petit ange !? Je comprends que tu sois surprise. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi ! Lorsque je t'ai entendu chanter pour la première fois, je fus ensorcelé. Ça n'a pas été facile de t'approcher, tu sais ? Encore moins de séduire ta grosse vache de sœur….

Avait-elle bien entendu……? Il venait de traiter sa sœur de grosse vache……. ?Si la situation avait été différente, elle aurait presque commencé à l'apprécier……Mais au contraire, il lui donnait de plus en plus la chair de poule, et elle continua de reculer pour finalement toucher le mur alors que son « admirateur » avançait toujours.

-Je vois que tu es crédule…..et non, je n'aime pas ta sœur…..et encore moins lorsque j'ai vu quel calvaire qu'elle te fessait vivre. Vois-tu, il y a bien longtemps que les femmes, ces « anges », ne m'intéressent plus, elles sont si présomptueuses, si matérialistes et manipulatrices….. Elles ont perdu toutes leurs fraîcheurs et leurs innocences……C'est bien pour cela que je préfère les chérubins !!! Une fois marié à ton idiote de sœur, j'aurai ta garde, et plus personne ne te fera de mal ! Et quand à cette chère Carlotta……un accident est si vite arrivé….Tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter, je vais bien m'occuper de toi !

Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi il lui donnait la chair de poule….Elle pensa alors à appeler à l'aide, mais le faible son qui sortit alors de sa gorge ne valait rien. C'est alors que Denis l'empoigna par le poignet et masqua sa bouche de son autre main.

-Allons, n'ai pas peur, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, voyons ! Chut ! Tu verras, tu aimeras Venise…..Je t'offrirai tout ce que tu voudras……Tu n'auras qu'à être bien gentille avec moi…..

UN MALADE MENTALE !!!!! Voilà ce qui traversa alors l'esprit de Camélia. Alors, pour se dégager de l'emprise de cet homme, elle lui donna un bon coup de pied où ça fait mal comme elle seule avait le secret, puis dès qu'il la lâcha, couru aussi vite qu'elle le put. Mais rapidement, Denis réussit à surmonter l'horrible douleur et se lança à sa poursuite. Sur le coup, elle pensa à retourner sur scène, là où il y avait du monde, malheureusement, elle avait déjà passé l'accès à la scène dans sa course panique, et faire demi-tour signifiait courir dans les bras de son poursuivant. Alors, elle continua de courir aussi vite qu'elle le pu, renversant tout sur son passage. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas crier, mais elle pouvait faire un maximum de bruit pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Elle entendait les pas de l'homme se rapprocher. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle était à bout de souffle, toujours un peu faible, ne s'étant pas complètement remise de sa convalescence. Et alors qu'elle se croyait perdue, prise entre les griffes de ce malade, une main sortit des rideaux pour la saisir par l'épaule et l'entraînée à l'abri des regards. Oubliant qu'elle n'avait plus de voix elle tenta de hurler de toute ses forces…..mais bien sûr, rien ne sortit….Heureusement, ce fut le visage de son bienfaiteur Erik qu'elle vu en ouvrant les yeux, soulagée. Entendant la casse, il s'était précipité pour voir ce qui ce passait. Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté des rideaux, Denis cherchait toujours Camélia et fut fort amusé en voyant dépasser des épais rideaux rouges, une paire de petits souliers blanc vernis. Il s'approcha donc à pas de loup, puis tira violemment le rideau, pensant trouver sa petite diva. Elle s'y trouvait bien, mais à son plus grand malheur, elle n'était pas seule. Erik se tenait devant lui, le regard brûlant de rage et terrifiant derrière son masque, qui fixait monsieur de Montreuil emplit d'une haine meurtrière inimaginable. Denis cru voir un monstre et eût si peur qu'il s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Mais dans sa fugue affolée, il ne vit pas les escaliers du grand Hall, trop occupé à regarder derrière lui, et déboula le funeste escalier, se brisant le cou comme feu le défunt amant de madame Giry, mais cette fois sans l'aide d'Erik………..ou du moins sans l'aide de sa main pour le pousser. La nouvelle fit bien vite le tour de l'opéra et Carlotta fut effondrée. Les directeurs durent promettre terre et monde pour que Carlotta accepte de rester à l'opéra Garnier. Celle-ci rétorqua que sans son amour, Venise lui semblerait trop terne et que ce n'était bien sûr pas la grosse somme d'argent et les bijoux assortit de diamants qui la convaincrait de rester….allons donc qu'allez vous chercher là ! Camélia finit par retrouver sa voix, Luna sa santé et Erik, après l'événement, devint encore plus protecteur qu'il ne l'était déjà, si possible….puis bien vite la vie à l'Opéra Garnier repris son cour normal, car comme on dit dans le métier, « le spectacle doit continuer ! »


End file.
